


The Parting Glass

by BiAgenda03



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Aries Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's a bit questionable, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mostly Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Severus Snape not being a bastard, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), a lot of tea drinking, adults actually being responsible, i can't tag, is it world building if it's just filling in the blanks??, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiAgenda03/pseuds/BiAgenda03
Summary: When Professor Binns receives one too many complaints Professor Dumbledore is given an ultimatum, find a new teacher or risk facing a Ministry enquiry. The solution? Hire an old friend who's miraculously free last minute. If only he'd foreseen how much of a headache that decision would lead to.Aries Black is fine, really, no matter what Narcissa likes to believe. It didn't matter that even now he wandered the halls of his home feeling the empty ache of dead friends. Aries was fine. When Dumbledore shows up with an offer he can't refuse Aries is dragged from his monotonous lifestyle and thrown into the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts. Except it's not the easy year he thought it was going to be with Snape acting suspiciously, Harry showing up to Hogwarts (looking so much like his parents it hurt), and with Dumbledore watching his every step.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Narcissa Malfoy & Original Male Characters, Original Male Characters/Original Male Characters, Regulus Black & Original Male Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (implied/referenced)
Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Aries Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946212
Comments: 35
Kudos: 63





	1. Albus Bloody Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there'll be anything particularly triggering in here besides the canon level of awfulness. Like literal attempted child murder by Voldemort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so I've decided to edit this :)

Swinging open the door Aries nodded cordially at Dumbledore hoping he didn’t notice that the edge of Aries’ robes were burnt. “Good morning Mr Black, may I come in?” A refusal was on the tip of his tongue before he nodded reluctantly. This was Dumbledore; there was no refusing the man when he made his mind up. Aries didn’t bother to conceal his sigh “Of course,” he allowed as he gestured Dumbledore inside Grimmauld Place. “Tea?” he called as he made his way into the kitchen. “Please,” Dumbledore agreed amicably. Aries gestured for Dumbledore to go in through to the parlour. 

Grimmauld Place had gone through a major redecorating in the years Aries had been living here. He’d managed to throw out most of the dark artifacts his parents had left behind. Those that were valuable or cursed he’d simply stored away in the Black Vault in Gringotts. Out of sight and out of mind. The fact that they were conveniently gone when the Ministry raided was just a bonus. 

He’d taken down the tacky elf heads on the walls and instead placed nicer to look at portraits. Such as family or those paintings of nature that didn't really move. His mother’s portrait had shrieked about it until he threatened to blast her off the wall. Kreacher hadn't speak to him for weeks after, not until Aries (reluctantly) apologised for even thinking about getting rid of the portrait. 

Dumbledore had settled himself into one of the chairs by the table looking quite out of place with his bright pink robes. Aries sat down the tray on the table and poured Dumbledore a cup of tea “Sugar?” he asked. “I’d rather do it myself if you don’t mind,” Dumbledore said apologetically. Wordlessly Aries handed the cup and the sugar over. He sat down in a chair opposite Dumbledore and poured his own cup. It wasn’t the fine china set he used whenever Narcissa came around but he had a feeling Dumbledore wasn’t that fussed about fine china.

Although curious about why Dumbledore sought out Aries of all people he wasn’t going to cave in and ask. They sipped their tea in silence before Aries clasped his hands together “How rude of me,” he murmured “I’ve forgotten the biscuits.” Dumbledore took a small sip of tea “I’d be delighted if you have ginger biscuits.” 

Aries dipped his head in acknowledgement “Kreacher!” he called and with a faint pop Kreacher appeared and bowed lowly “Yes Master?” he croaked. “Fetch the ginger biscuits will you?” Aries asked softly. Kreacher bowed and vanished only to reappear a moment later. “Thank you,” Aries said absently as he offered one to Dumbledore. 

It wasn’t until their tea began to cool that Dumbledore spoke “You may be wondering what I’m doing here.” Aries hummed non-committedly “You’re always welcome here Professor,” he said idly as he neatly dipped a biscuit into his tea. Dumbledore cracked a small smile knowing full well it was empty pleasantry. “Are you aware there’s an opening spot at Hogwarts?” Dumbledore asked leaning forward slightly to peer at Aries over his glasses. “There’s one every year,” Aries said dryly “Defence teachers tend to go quickly from what I’ve heard.” Dumbledore sighed “Unfortunately for us yes, but the position I’m talking about isn’t Defence Against the Dark Arts.” 

“Then no,” Aries answered “I’m not aware.” Dumbledore sat down his cup and said “I’ll be frank Mr Black the position I’m hoping you’ll take is History of Magic.” Aries choked on his tea in shock and sat down the cup, still coughing heavily. “Excuse me?” he said incredulously. Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to twinkle which _definitely_ wasn’t natural. “The Ministry seems to think Professor Binns is a little ah dated,” he explained delicately. 

Aries raised an eyebrow “And that means…?” he prodded. Dumbledore took his time answering “The Ministry is pressuring me to find a new teacher or risk an enquiry.” 

Aries smirked “So the Ministry wants to be seen as useful for once?” he asked, amused. Cornelius Fudge was a dithering idiot, easily bribeable and tended to change his mind quickly depending on how popular the Prophet reported he was. He was also eating out of slimy, Lucius Malfoy's hand. The Ministry was extremely corrupt, purebloods always came on top and muggleborns struggled to get by.

Dumbledore seemed to stare into his soul “So you’ll do it then?” Aries frowned; he supposed he had all the qualifications for teaching. After the War he’d decided to work as a Healer in Saint Mungos while studying for further qualifications on the side. Finding himself bored these past few years he’d taken to tutoring and potions brewing in his spare time. Still there was a difference between tutoring students who already knew some of the material and little First Years who knew nothing. On the other hand it might be something new, something that would get him out the house for a bit. Aries sighed, he already knew what he'd tell Dumbledore. 

“I would be honoured,” Aries said though there was something nagging at him “But you can’t tell me the Ministry seriously approved of my appointment?” _Especially after Sirius_ which went unsaid. It had shocked Aries more then anyone when his older brother suddenly turned traitor. He hadn’t believed it, even when the Ministry came banging on the door demanding answers and then later when Sirius was thrown into Azkaban.

“Lucius Malfoy agreed to it,” Dumbledore said simply. Aries was shocked although he didn’t let it show on his face. Lucius and Aries despised each other, probably because Aries was the reason he walked with a cane. He was just so slimy he made Aries want to punch him in the face whenever he saw that arrogant look. Aries wished his cousin Narcissa had married anyone else. 

“Very well then,” Aries agreed “I’ll teach History of Magic.” Dumbledore nodded in approval and stood up “Excellent, I’ll send you an owl with the details of your employment later, in the meantime may I suggest drawing up some lesson plans?” Aries nodded and stood up as well “Thank you for coming over Professor,” he said politely, wishing he’d never opened the door. “Have a good day,” he told Dumbledore as he saw him out.

Dumbledore returned the goodbye and with a sharp crack Disapparated. As soon as Dumbledore left, Aries collapsed into an armchair and rubbed his eyes. This year was going to be headache inducing, he could feel it.

A permanent migraine came in the form of Severus Snape a few days later. “Fancy seeing you here,” Aries snarked as he opened the door to Snape’s unimpressed face. “Funny,” Snape drawled. 

Aries smirked at the look on Severus’s face and gestured him inside. “Tea?” he offered, feeling a faint sense of deja vu. “No thank you,” Snape declined curtly as he let himself into the parlour. Aries hadn’t seen Severus for a few months, he was allegedly busy with teaching but Aries had the sneaking suspicion Snape was avoiding him. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you,” Aries said carefully as he sprawled out into a chair across from Snape “But what are you doing here?” Snape eyed his lack of dignified posture in faint distaste. He didn’t fit in with the bright, airy parlour with his dark robes and disgusted look on his face. Then again it was probably that look of distaste that made his parents reluctantly like him despite only being a half blood.

“In his wisdom Professor Dumbledore seemed to think it would be prudent to inform you what to expect when teaching a bunch of dunderheads.” Aries gave him a disbelieving look and Snape sighed and answered his unspoken question “He seemed to think it would be more helpful from me considering I’ve made your acquaintance.” Friends Snape, they were friends. Nearly eighteen years they’d known each other and Snape still denied they were friends. Even though Aries had literally saved his life once or twice. 

“Right then,” he drawled out, sounding weirdly like Snape, “What should I expect then?” Snape shrugged still managing to look perfectly poised “First years can smell weakness, second years are arrogant dunderheads, you’ll be awarding the most detentions to them.” 

He felt his heart sink as Snape continued “Third Years are annoyingly carefree and happy, Fourth years are beginning to understand what’s expected of them.” Snape took a shallow breath “Fifth years will be overwhelmed to be too much of a problem, Sixth and Seventh years will be the years with the most fights.” 

Aries remembered how many fights he’d gotten into at Hogwarts and winced “Fights?” he echoed. Snape nodded “Stress from exams probably,” he said uncaringly “Personally I’d leave them to it but Dumbledore tends to disapprove of that sort of thing.” Aries snorted, that sounded like Snape.

Aries ran a hand through his dark hair “Anything else?” he asked. Snape frowned and stared at the curtains as if interested in them “Harry Potter is starting in September.” Aries sighed: That was right, wasn't it? Little Harry would be eleven by now. 

Despite the two year between them and the fact that they tended to run in different circles he had been close friends with Lily. Not as close as she and Snape were before they fell out but still good friends. He had asked to have custody of Harry after Lily and James died but had been denied by both the Ministry and Dumbledore. Aries didn’t even know where Harry had been living these part ten years.“Is he?” Aries said casually but the knowing glint in Snape’s eyes said he wasn’t as successful as he’d hoped. “Probably going to Gryffindor like his father,” Snape muttered bitterly. “Gryffindor like his mother,” Aries reminded him icily. 

Snape scowled at him but dropped the subject, probably not wanting to develop into their old argument. Aries thought it was foolish clinging to a grudge with a dead man, Snape thought Aries was taking James’s side. Aries didn’t expect him to forgive Sirius after the whole Werewolf prank but James was long dead and there was no use in keeping open a gaping wound. 

“Who's Harry been living with?” Aries asked softly. Snape looked uncomfortable, well as uncomfortable as Snape could look “Why do you presume I know?” Snape sneered. Aries snorted in disbelief before calling for Kreacher to bring some whisky in, he had a feeling they would need alcohol. 

Kreacher left the decanter on the table and Aries poured Snape a glass. “Probably because you do know,” Aries said smiling though he knew it probably didn’t look friendly “With you being Dumbledore’s little spy and all.” Snape gave him a dark look that would’ve been intimidating if Aries was fifteen “He’s with Petunia,” Snape growled. 

Aries had to think back to who that was “Lily’s sister?” he asked faintly recalling a thin, blonde woman who had a look on her face like she’d stepped in shit. “That’s the one,” Snape sneered as he took a sip of whisky. Aries remembered Lily crying after receiving a letter from Petunia “Doesn’t she, you know, hate magic?” Snape raised his glass as if calling for a toast “Yes.” How that didn’t raise any red flags with Dumbledore he didn’t know. Aries’s gut churned at the sudden horrible images his mind was conjuring. Something told him Petunia wasn’t the most loving of guardians. 

“Is he alright?” Aries demanded. Snape shrugged “Who cares, he’s probably been pampered all his life, perfect Potter.” _Harry’s eleven you twat,_ he wants to say but doesn’t, Snape was long set in his ways. Aries let the matter drop but scowled into his whisky he’d know anyway how Harry was come September. Still if he got to Hogwarts and learned Lily's son was being abused they'd be hell to pay.

“I’ve also been asked to take you into Diagon Alley and get the stuff you need and then show you where you’ll be staying.” Aries laughed “Are you gonna escort me like a first year Severus?” Snape smirked “I’d be concerned if I have to treat you like one.” Aries scoffed “I’ll need to go to Gringotts,” he warned. 

“I’m going out!” he called to Kreacher as he walked out the door with Snape who looked amused. “You let your house elf know where you are?” Aries scowled at him “Kreacher hasn’t been the same since Regulus died.” That was an understatement. Kreacher had moved past from randomly crying whenever he looked at Aries’s face but he still freaked out if he thought Aries wasn’t going to return. Not for the first time he wished his twin hadn’t died. Aries wished his twin had trusted him enough to let him help. He still had nightmares about when Kreacher returned, screaming himself hoarse that Young Master Regulus was dead. 

Annoyingly Diagon Alley was cheerful and very very busy when they got there. Aries wouldn’t wish for a return to the miserable streets they had been during Voldemort's reign but a little bit less shrieking would be nice. Snape was clearly of a like mind as he glared at the shoppers like they personally offended him. “Let’s hurry it up,” Snape ordered. Aries rolled his eyes at Snape but followed, feeling like he was eleven years old again. That had been one of the last times they had felt like a proper family before Sirius had left and Regulus died.

Like always Gringotts was cold and not very welcoming, Aries’ steps echoed off the marble as he walked up to a free Goblin. “I’d like to access the Black Vault please,” he requested politely. The Goblin sneered “Key?” Aries handed it over which the Goblin inspected before barking for another Goblin to take him down to his vault. Aries slipped the key back into the inside pocket of his robes. The best part of Gringotts was definitely going on the carts. It didn’t matter that Aries was nearly thirty or not riding those carts were amazing. 

As well as the Main Black Vault, Aries’ father Orion had opened up additional vaults, trust funds for Aries’ and his brothers and another one for dark artifacts. He made a quick stop to the main vault and withdrew enough money for the year and asked to be taken to the other vault. 

Much to Aries’ annoyance there were so many dark artifacts in there Aries had to carefully categorize what was in there or risk being unaware if something unpleasant happened. For example there was a book in there that cursed people's fingers to drop off, and another one that boiled people's brains. The goblins didn’t really give a shit about what was stored in the vault but it was better safe then sorry. He sighed in relief when he discovered nothing had gone missing. 

The cart ride back up made him feel a bit queasy which made Snape laugh at him when he emerged from the bank with his coin pouch a lot heavier. “I hate you,” he grumbled. Aries hadn’t been expecting to see a familiar face as he walked across the street. “Hagrid?” he called ignoring Snape’s protests. 

Hagrid turned and beamed at him “Morning,” Hagrid greeted. Aries had seen Hagrid fairly often at Hogwarts, often with Lily who tended to have tea with Hagrid at least once a week. He still had Sirius’s bike which Aries didn’t want anything to do with. “How have you been?” Aries asked. Hagrid clasped a massive hand on a first year's shoulder nearly causing the poor lad to buckle “Just escorting a student for Dumbledore,” Hagrid explained loudly. Aries noticed the first year was completely dwarfed by Hagrid. “Who's this then?” he asked. 

The first year stepped forward and Aries felt his heart stop “I’m Harry Potter sir,” he said shyly. Aries went white. Harry was small and skinny, like he’d been robbed of a good meal or two. Lily’s green eyes stared up at him from James’s face. Baggy clothes hung off his skinny frame, they were torn in places and dirty but Harry looked completely at ease. Like it was normal. His glasses looked to be held together by spellotape and sat a bit crooked on his nose. Harry wasn't exactly the model for a healthy eleven year old. 

The moment was ruined by Snape coughing impatiently. Aries tore his eyes away from Harry to smile at Hagrid weakly “Snape wants to be off,” he said casually “How about we meet in the Leaky Cauldron later? My treat.” Hagrid stroked his beard “Aye, gotta get Harry here his stuff first.” They quickly agreed to meet up at four and went their separate ways. “He looks like her,” he muttered to Snape who pursed his lips “He has her eyes,” he agreed neutrally.

Aries cleared his throat “What do we need?” he asked as they headed into Flourish and Blotts. The shop was heaving as they walked in, teenagers that must been Hogwarts students were rushing around desperately trying to beat the queue that had formed which snaked around the set of tall stacked books. 

A passing clerk nearly cried when Aries asked to be shown where the history books were. “They always get like that this time of year,” Snape observed amused as the clerk tearfully rushed off. Sometimes Snape enjoyed people’s suffering a little too much.

"A copy of A History of Magic would be a start. I would also recommend A History of Magical Britain, Hogwarts a History and I think there'll be other books there that you may find useful." As much as he hated to admit it he found Snape was right. Aries pulled a face. Some of these sounded really boring though. The younger years would be bored stiff. Aries hummed he had several ideas for a lesson plan.

Aries quickly paid for them and hurried out of the shop, he didn’t want to be in that queue any longer then necessary. "What now?" Snape's eyes swept round the street, looking for potential threats "I'll show you your quarters at Hogwarts and then you can go and meet your precious Hagrid." 

Aries would admit he was looking forward to seeing Hogwarts again. Smiling slightly Aries turned to Snape and hoped he didn't seem too eager. "Are we going now then?" Snape held out his arm "I believe side Apparition would be best." Aries grimaced but tentatively took Snape's arm.

Like always the sight of Hogwarts left Aries breathless. It had been his home for seven years. He'd experienced all his firsts here. Breakdowns. Relationships. Friendships. The sight of the towers had intimidated him as a first year but now they were a welcome sight.

It felt like going home. He could see the giant squid lazily sunning itself and the Quidditch field in the distance. Aries missed the quidditch matches, he’d never been much of a player but the matches had always proved entertaining. 

Aries cheerfully greeted the portraits and the ghosts as they passed through the corridors. It was strange being back in Hogwarts especially as the corridors were empty. Aries had missed the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts. It had been weird to go from living with so much noise to living in the near quiet on his own. He found he looked forward to the noise again.

"Where are we?" Aries said as they turned down an unfamiliar corridor. "The staff quarters," Snape said curtly "Yours are at the end here." Aries's eyes lit up "How big are they?" Snape curled his lip though he thought Snape seemed more amused than annoyed. "Big," he said simply. They stopped in front of a set of oak doors and Snape opened them to reveal the rooms inside. Aries whistled in appreciation when he walked inside.

The rooms, _his rooms,_ were massive. There was a colourful rug lying in front of the massive fireplace. He whirled around and spotted the stairs that led up to his rooms. Aries raced up them and gave a triumphant shout at the massive four poster bed in the corner of the room.

The walls were bare though the oaken cabinet made up for it. He opened it and rummaged through the draws. This would more than be enough to hold all his stuff. The bathroom was amazing as well.

Snape waited surprisingly patiently as he inspected his rooms from top to bottom. "Thank you," he said breathlessly as he rushed back downstairs. Snape nodded "Think nothing of it." He looked at the clock on the wall "Though I believe you may want to leave now if you don't want to be late." Aries glanced at the clock and decided he was right. "Shit," he cursed as he hurried out the rooms. 

There was a definite spring to his step as he walked out of Hogwarts and he could tell it annoyed Snape. He stopped at the gate "Make sure to draw up a lesson plan," he ordered "Submit it to Dumbledore for approval before the first of September and I'll see you then." Aries smiled at him "I’ll see you later Severus." He nodded and turned away from him.

It took him a moment to spot Hagrid in the dark Leaky Cauldron before he saw him in a corner. "Hagrid!" he greeted as he walked up to them "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to go to Hogwarts." Hagrid waved his apologies away "No worries," he said gruffly "Saw ye with Snape." Little Harry Potter peered at him curiously "Excuse me sir but did you say Hogwarts?"

Aries nodded trying not to flinch at the sight of Lily’s eyes "Starting September I'll be teaching History of Magic." Hagrid beamed at him "So they finally got rid of ol’ Binns then?" Aries nodded “The Ministry has decided to be useful for once.”

Hagrid snorted. Aries turned to Harry Potter "You're a first year right?" as if he didn’t already know. Harry nodded shyly "Then I'll be teaching you Tuesday's and Wednesday's." He nodded quietly and Aries frowned at how timid he was.

"I said I’d pay didn't I? Do you want anything to eat?" Harry Potter went red "You don't have to." He smirked at him "Can't have anyone going hungry can I?" In the end he ordered a bowl of soup for himself, steak and kidney pie for Harry Potter and a pint for Hagrid. "Thank you," Harry Potter told him quietly as he tucked in with gusto. Aries nodded "Don't worry about it," he told him cheerfully.

"Are you looking forward to Hogwarts?" Aries asked after he had grilled Hagrid on how he was doing. Harry nodded "I'm scared I'll be behind though," he admitted. Aries shook his head "You'll be fine. Children aren't allowed a wand till eleven so you all start on a level playing field." Not that it was strictly true of course. Pureblood parents often allowed their children to practice with the wands of deceased relatives. It wouldn't work as well but it got the practice in.

Harry Potter looked relaxed though "Someone brought up houses today and I was wondering if you could tell me about them?" Aries turned to Hagrid with a silent question. He snorted "He met ol' Lucius Malfoy's son." 

Aries grimaced knowing exactly the kind of encounter that probably was. He loved Draco but he was such a pampered little shit. Lucius hadn’t helped. "You know about the Houses right?" he confirmed. Harry Potter nodded "Hagrid explained them to me."

Aries drummed his fingers on the table "Right so most Purebloods go to Slytherin but there's half bloods and muggle borns in Slytherin as well." Not that many but they were there. Aries smiled wryly at Harry Potter's relieved look. "Academically inclined people tend to go to Ravenclaw so that might be a bit intense for most people. Hufflepuff has a reputation for being a house for weaklings but most Hufflepuffs are just as strong as everyone from other houses."

"Then there's Gryffindor," Aries finished "That's Hagrid's old house." Hagrid puffed out his chest proudly. "The people there are almost as friendly as Hufflepuffs but they have a tendency to be a bit arrogant as well as brave." Harry Potter looked thoughtful. "Which is the best house then?" Aries smirked "Now that," he said mirthfully "Depends on who you ask."

Harry Potter smiled at him through dark bangs "Who do you think is the best house?" He asked curiously. "Obviously Slytherin." Hagrid scoffed loudly, drawing the attention of other patrons in the pub "Gryffindor is the best 'Arry don't listen to him." Aries laughed "Lies," he accused Hagrid "Slytherin is obviously much better than Gryffindor." Harry Potter laughed. 

"I think Gryffindor sounds good Hagrid," he said, placating him. Hagrid nodded proudly "Yer parents were in Gryffindor as well 'Arry. You'd fit right in!" Harry Potter stared at Hagrid in shock "My parents were in that house?" he whispered. "Aye," Hagrid answered "Though your mum would've done well in Ravenclaw." She really would have.

"You didn't know what houses your parents were in?" Aries asked gently. Harry Potter blushed "I didn't know I was a wizard until yesterday." Aries looked at him in shock and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying anything unpleasant. "You'll be fine," he comforted awkwardly "Even if you don't go to Gryffindor I'm sure your parents would still be proud." 

After they finished their meals and Aries ordered a pint for himself, Hagrid and Harry Potter stood up "I'm best getting this one home," he told him. Aries waved "I'll see you when term starts then." Harry Potter waved back at him "Bye." Aries downed the rest of his pint and stood up. He needed to pack. Merlin, Kreacher was going to have a breakdown when Aries informed him he'd be leaving for a whole year. Not looking forward to that meltdown Aries disapparated from the Leaky Cauldron to outside Grimmauld Place.

“Kreacher!” Aries called as he walked through the front door, feeling emotionally and physically drained. Kreacher appeared with a pop and bowed “Yes Master Aries?” He ran a hand through his hair “You would not believe the day I’ve had,” he told Kreacher as he collapsed on a kitchen chair.

Kreacher snapped his fingers and a steaming cup of tea appeared on the table next to him. “Thank you,” he said absently as he took a sip. “Kreacher, can you fetch me some parchment and ink?” Another faint pop and the materials were in front of him. Aries dipped the quill and began to write. He wasn’t sure if the letter would be well received but he had to try. Aries scrawled the name at the top and began to write.

_Dear Remus Lupin…_

  
  



	2. Nosy Relatives and Letters

A couple weeks after Snape’s visit Aries received an owl informing him that Narcissa was coming around for tea and cakes whether he liked it or not. Not one to deny his older cousin he had written back confirming the fact that he knew he had no choice but would Narcissa please come between the times of 12 ‘o’ clock and 3? Honestly Narcissa shouldn’t scare him as much as she did. She had nothing on her deranged sister Bellatrix but one disapproving look from Narcissa had Aries wanting to apologise for anything bad he might’ve done.

Aries’s robes were singed black when the door did ring. Cursing, he discarded his latest runes project that was going horribly wrong and stood up. Narcissa was the queen of inconvenient timing. Gingerly he felt his hair which was tied back and wondered if it was better to leave it up or take it down. Either way he probably looked like a mess. Kreacher had beaten him to the door, and was showing an impeccably dressed Narcissa into the parlour. 

“Cousin,” Narcissa greeted primly and rose from her seat to embrace him. “Cissa,” he returned affectionately and poured a cup of tea from the fine china set that Kreacher had brought for them. “You have soot on your nose,” Narcissa observed with a small smile. Aries handed her the cup “You’ll have to forgive me,” he demurred politely “I was experimenting with some runes just before you came.” His latest project had literally exploded in his face. It was a miracle he hadn’t lost any eyebrows. 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow “Experimenting?” she probed. Aries shook his head at his cousin knowing full well what she was doing “Nothing exciting I’m afraid,” he said wryly “Just some protection runes.” Narcissa scoffed “And the reason they’re so volatile is…?” Aries was distracted by the arrival of biscuits and cake. He turned his attention back to his cousin “It’s meant to be like a protego but in runes form.” Narcissa sighed and sipped her tea “I’m concerned about you.”

Aries furrowed his brow “For me? Why?” Narcissa shook her head “No one sees you except for the functions I drag you too, the only one you talk to is a questionable potions master and a half deranged house elf and you’re holed up all day dabbling in Ancient Runes.” That wasn't strictly true but Narcissa would disapprove of the company he kept sometimes. Aries scowled mulishly “I would like to point out that questionable potions Master is your son's godfather.” Narcissa shot him a look “Not my choice I assure you.” Aries didn’t think Severus was that bad but then again all Narcissa knew is that Severus was a trusted Death Eater.

“You’re not setting me up again,” Aries said firmly “The last time you tried was a disaster.” He didn’t understand what the obsession was with Narcissa wanting to see him married. Succession be damned, Andromeda had a daughter didn't she? What did it matter if Aries died without children. Narcissa sighed “But she’s such a lovely woman.” She said that about the last two. Callidora still laughed at being referred to as a 'lovely woman' “What is it to you” Aries said grumpily. Narcissa delicately sipped the tea “I just want to see you settled down with a nice pureblood woman. Don’t you want what I have?”

Aries shrugged “I’ve met your son Narcissa; he's not exactly a selling point in encouraging people to have children.” Lucius wasn’t exactly the catch Narcissa made him out to be either. He was nothing more than a sniveling, two faced coward, who was content to bow low to a mass murdering lunatic as long as he came out on top. “I’m happy with Lucius,” Narcissa said mildly. Aries wished his cousin had married anyone else, even a Crabbe. “Heavens knows why,” Aries grumbled.

Narcissa didn’t do anything as plebeian as rolling her eyes but it was a close thing. “I’m aware of the bad blood between you but trust me when I say Lucius is a loving husband.” Bad blood was an understatement. They had never liked each other but it had all come to head during the War where Lucius and other Death Eaters had attacked where Aries was working. Aries had shattered the bones in Lucius’s leg so thoroughly that even after it was healed Lucius still walked with a limp. Lucius had never forgiven him for it, Narcissa had only done so because their grief over Regulus tied them together.

Aries set down his cup neatly “Cissa not that I’m not pleased to see you but why are you here?” Narcissa smiled coolly “Can I not visit one of my only living relatives?” Aries wasn’t impressed by his cousin’s guilt trip “You’re after something then,” he guessed. Narcissa sighed “Very well then, I heard that you accepted a teaching position at Hogwarts.” Honestly, nothing was kept secret in the pureblood community. Tell someone one thing and it’ll spread like wildfire. Aries’s lip curled “Let me guess, Lucius told you?” Narcissa shrugged delicately “Perhaps.”

Aries leaned back in his chair “I’m not sure why Lucius pushed the Board of Governors to accept my appointment,” he said bluntly. Narcissa looked faintly apologetic “That may have something to do with me.” Brilliant just what he needed, more of Narcissa’s meddling. “I’m worried about Draco being on his own for a year,” Narcissa admitted “And do you know where Lucius wanted to send him?” Aries had a feeling she was about to tell him. “Durmstrang!” Narcissa hissed “He wanted to send my darling son all the way to Durmstrang!” 

Aries felt a flicker of annoyance “I’m not a babysitter Cissa,” he growled. Narcissa sniffed “Of course not. After the reprimand I gave him, Lucius may have been under the impression that I would feel better if someone were to keep an eye on Draco.” Aries groaned “Not a babysitter,” he repeated “And if that Lucius’s reasoning then you can tell him to fuck himself, I’m not playing one of his little games.” Narcissa looked disapproving at his language. "I'll let him know," she said dryly "Perhaps not with that language but I'll pass the sentiment along." Aries smiled at her "Thank you." The clock chimed one and Narcissa stood up “I must be going. I'm meant to be meeting Lady Parkinson for tea. Please do at least consider what I said.”

Aries huffed but saw his cousin out “I’ll think about it,” he promised knowing full well he wouldn’t. Narcissa was almost as bad as Kreacher. Sighing, he headed back upstairs to where the runes were still smoking. Take Ancient Runes they said, it’ll be fun they said. Examining it he wondered if it was the stone he used that made it a negative reaction or whether he needed a different stabilizing compound. Poking the wreckage with his wand, he winced when the rune stone spluttered out more smoke. Aries decided to just leave that for now.

Kreacher appeared just outside the room. Aries didn’t really care if Kreacher cleaned the rest of the house or not but he had asked Kreacher to leave this room alone. He didn’t want the House Elf to accidentally explode or something. “Master,” Kreacher croaked “A letter for you from the filthy half breed.” It took Aries a minute to think about who Kreacher meant “What have I said about using language like that?” Aries reprimanded mildly. Kreacher grumbled to himself. Aries took the letter from Kreacher and dismissed him.

Aries waited until he got into his father’s study before opening it. Orion Black may have been dead for eleven years but Aries still felt like the study was his. He hadn’t changed the room much, he’d changed the carpet because the green had been disgusting but everything else was still the same. A massive book case was against the wall, it was filled to the brim of books ranging from Ancient Runes to politics. There was a small fireplace which was burning brightly. Aries had spent countless hours as a child in front of the massive oaken desk both to learn from his father and to answer for any mischief he had gotten into.

Suddenly feeling melancholy Aries carefully opened the letter to see Remus’s neat handwriting. They hadn’t talked much these past few years, as time had gone out they had fallen out of contact. Still though they tended to reminisce every year on Sirius’s birthday. Aries suspected Remus still loved his brother but he’d never asked. The parchment Remus had written on wasn’t the best quality, Aries was slightly impressed it was holding itself together. 

_Dear Aries,_

_I was surprised to hear from you but not displeased. I was glad to hear that Harry looked well although it was concerning that you mentioned he was with Petunia. I’ve found a cottage in Yorkshire though I may be forced to move soon, still your owl should reach me. Congratulations about teaching at Hogwarts I’m sure you’ll be great at it._

_All the best,_

_Remus_

Well that was briefer than what he was expecting. Aries wasn’t expecting an essay or anything like that but this letter was brief even for Remus. Aries reached for a fresh bit of parchment and some ink and tried to put quill to parchment. It had been an impulse decision to write to Remus asking after his health and saying that he’d seen Harry. Aries thought it might’ve cheered him up but it looks like it only made Remus miserable. It was a shame Werewolf Discrimination was so rampant. Remus would have made an excellent guardian for Harry.

_Dear Remus,_

_If your health is troubling you then I can brew you the Wolfsbane potion. It won’t be a bother before you protest, I’ll be happy to do so. You’ll have to forgive me for being blunt but you sound as if something is troubling you. Our friendship may not be a typical one but I’m only an owl away if you need to talk._

_Yours,_

_Aries_

Aries supposed it was a bit weird to be friends with your brother’s (ex?) former partner. Andromeda thought it was when he’d brought it up to her. Humming slightly he carefully folded up the letter and went to go send it off. Aries had two weeks before he went to Hogwarts. Remus might not reply until he’d already left. Suddenly he remembered he could always get Kreacher to send the letter back to him. 

Aries’s owl, Prince, was getting on in years but the eagle owl was still as sharp as ever. Prince loathed having to get off his perch to make a delivery and Aries wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d resorted to bribery once or twice to get Prince to do his job. Prince nipped his ear sharply as he tied the letter to his leg. Aries rubbed it “That hurt,” he scolded the owl. Prince gave him a look that Aries roughly translated to as _Do I give a fuck?_ Bad tempered owl, he knew he should’ve gotten a cat.

As he watched Prince soar through the beautiful blue sky, Aries turned away to pack the rest of his belongings. He might have two weeks before he had to go to Hogwarts proper but Aries would admit he was bad at being organised. He smiled at the thought of going back to Hogwarts again, hopefully Aries would prove to be a decent teacher.


	3. Back to Hogwarts

It’s the first of September and Aries is running late. He had been told to be there at eleven except it was now quarter to eleven and Aries still hadn’t set off. He hadn’t slept much last night and had woken up at twenty five past ten much to his horror. So here he was, frantically waving his wand like a lunatic, shrinking all his luggage to fit into a suitcase. His trunks and books were dancing through the air, occasionally colliding into each other in Aries’s rush to get packed. 

Kreacher was no help as he wailed with a plate of toast in one hand and a cup of juice in the other. “Master needs to eat!” Kreacher cried as he determinedly tried to get Aries to take a break. _ “Make a good impression” _ Andromeda advised  _ “Be early.”  _ Aries was definitely not going to be early. Merlin, he was such a failure already. Aries shouted victoriously as the last of his luggage went into the suitcase. He slammed the lid down and headed for the fireplace. “Take some toast,” Kreacher insisted. Aries took a slice to make the House Elf happy “Bye Kreacher,” he said cheerfully.

Aries didn’t like travelling by floo powder that much but compared to Apparition it was the lesser of two evils. He always got soot up his nose and on his robes. Due to the fact that you can’t use Floo Powder to enter Hogwarts, Aries had to Floo to the Post Office at Hogsmeade and then hike up to the school. “Hogsmeade Post Office,” Aries cried and grimaced as the world spun in a whirlwind of green flames and ash. Spluttering, he stumbled out of the fireplace to the clerks horror who snarled that he “Had just cleaned that bloody floor!” Giving his hasty apologies Aries hurried out of the Post Office as quickly as possible, still apologising on his way out. He swore as he checked his watch and saw it was five to eleven. There was no way he wasn’t going to be late.

Severus met him by the gates “You’re late,” he observed amused. Aries sheepishly ran a hand through his hair “I slept in,” he explained. Snape snorted, turned on his heel, and beckoned Aries to follow him. Aries gripped his suitcase tightly as he followed after Snape. The gates loomed intimidatingly and Aries had the eerie feeling he was being watched. He shoved his paranoia down and plastered a smile on his face. Severus didn’t talk much as he escorted Aries through the ancient castle. 

“I’ll leave you to get settled in,” Snape explained curtly “At one you're to meet us in the Great Hall for a late lunch, I trust you remember where the Great Hall is?" Aries nodded "I'll see you then Severus." Snape nodded curtly and left. Aries sighed and walked into the rooms that he still had trouble believing were his. They still looked the same from a month ago although Aries noted that someone must have cleaned recently because there was no trace of dust. "Right then," he said out loud and wondered what to unpack first. 

Delicates or essentials? Aries was torn between the two before deciding to be practical for once. Carefully he put the suitcase on the bed and opened it. Glancing around the room he supposed there was enough room for all his stuff. Wordlessly waving his wand he watched as his belongings ordered themselves neatly. The three small trunks he'd brought neatly stacked on top of each other while the books arranged themselves based on subject order. Aries hummed and opened the first trunk. 

Clothes and hygiene products were the first to get sorted. Aries hung up his robes neatly and put the rest of his clothes in the drawers underneath. He waved his wand again and the hygiene products zoomed towards the bathroom. He checked the trunk to see if he'd forgotten anything. Aries hadn't much to his relief. As well as the essentials like clothes Aries had brought with him a trunk full of potions ingredients, parchment and ink. A tad bit excessive maybe but Aries had a lot planned. 

The third trunk was the one where he was worried about something exploding. He had separated everything but there was still a chance the runes could mix and explode. Aries still hadn't figured out how to stabilise the runes stones long term. He thought they would work a bit like wards which was where he specialised but so far all they wanted to do was explode. Aries figured Dumbledore wouldn't be happy with him bringing his experiments with him because there were several dark ingredients and a few vials of Aries's blood. Then again what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

Glancing at the clock he realised he still had half an hour before he had to be in the Great Hall. Shrugging he decided to explore the grounds. As he left his rooms Aries made a careful note on where he was. He found himself watching the portraits as he walked down the winding corridors. Growing up in a Pureblood home moving portraits were as normal as having toast for breakfast but Aries still found them fascinating. How someone had perfectly captured someone's essence, everything that made them, them, and immortalized it for years to come.

The portraits watched him back, some bemused by his fascination while others whispered behind their hands to the portrait next door. He found himself in a small, secluded courtyard and sat down on a stone bench to collect his thoughts. Not that he'd admit it to anyone but Aries felt anxious about being responsible for teaching children. They were so small and impressionable, something which Aries was definitely not. Not for the first time he wondered what Dumbledore was thinking when he sought Aries out. 

As if summoned by the thought of him Dumbledore appeared. "Mr Black," he greeted as he walked towards him. Aries stood up to greet Dumbledore "Professor," he returned. Dumbledore gestured to the spot next to Aries "Might I sit?" he asked politely. Aries nodded as Dumbldore sat, though slightly stiffly like his bones were aching "Much better," Dumbledore sighed "I'm finding it harder to stay standing in my old age." Aries smiled slightly. "It must be strange for you," Dumbledore mused "To be back here after so many years." 

"It's like returning to your childhood home and finding out your parents have redecorated while you were gone," Aries replied "It's strange but familiar." Dumbledore chuckled and stroked his beard "I've never thought of it like that." Aries returned Dumbledore's smile but fell silent. "Why so grim Mr Black?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Aries shrugged "I'm just thinking about when I was at school." He had enjoyed it really but most of the other Slytherins had found him odd and people from other houses had been scared because he was a Black. He had Regulus, and then Severus and Lily before they graduated but it had been lonely. 

"Hogwarts is a sight to see outside of wartime," Dumbledore smiled "I hope you enjoy teaching here as much as I do." Aries locked his fingers together "I hope so," Aries confessed honestly "I'm rather looking forward to teaching." Shitting it obviously but still looking forward to it. "Minerva will be rather angry at us if we're late," Dumbledore said as he stood up. Aries checked his watch and saw that it was nearly one.

Aries both respected and feared Professor McGonagall. He didn't want to feel her wrath any time soon. "Better get going then," Aries agreed and walked with Dumbledore to the Great Hall. Everyone was already there when they arrived which made Aries wince when he realised. They weren't sat at the staff table but were instead sat informally around what Aries guessed was the Gryffindor table. Snape was conversing with a witch in green robes that seemed stained with mud. He looked up briefly from his conversation to give Aries a reassuring nod. Feeling slightly better Aries sat round the table and awkwardly avoided eye contact. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and gradually the chatter died. "As you can see we have a new face this year and a dear colleague returned to us," Dumbledore continued. Eyes flickered to Aries who grimaced slightly at the attention "Everyone this is Aries Black, he's to replace Professor Binns," Dumbledore introduced. Aries bowed his head slightly in greeting "It's nice to meet you all," he greeted though on the inside he wanted to die at the looks he was getting. Dumbledore coughed slightly "And after a year's sabbatical Professor Quirrell has returned to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." 

Aries watched curiously as a pale man who was probably a few years younger then Aries stuttered a greeting and sat down looking flustered. Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the table "Dig in everyone." It was fairly light food, bread and soup, sandwiches, and other dishes that Aries looked at curiously but decided not to try. Much to Aries's horror the other teachers began to introduce themselves and make conversation.

"I'm Pomona Sprout," the woman who was talking to Severus earlier introduced herself "I teach Herbology." Aries smiled and hoped it didn't come across as forced "It's nice to meet you." Professor Flitwick, who had taught Aries Charms, shook his hand "It's good to see you again Mr Black," he squeaked. "Likewise Professor," Aries grinned, he had always liked Professor Flitwick "How have you been?" As Flitwick enthusiastically began to chat his ear off Aries had the feeling of being watched again. Turning his head slightly he caught the eye of Professor Quirrell who watched him steadily for a moment before turning away. Odd, Aries thought but brushed it off. 

"It must be strange," Flitwick was saying, oblivious to Aries's wandering attention "Being back at Hogwarts after so long." Aries laughed "Just a bit," he agreed easily "Although I'm looking forward to lessons." One of the teachers looked over "What house were you in?" Aries tried to place a name to a face "Slytherin," he answered "Forgive me for being rude but I didn't quite catch your name." The man smiled and shook Aries hand "Tobias Nolan, I teach Muggle Studies." Tobias was a handsome man with dark blond hair and dark eyes that seemed to bore into Aries soul. 

"What house were you in?" Aries asked curiously. Tobias elegantly ate a mouthful of his food before he answered "Hufflepuff although I'm told I would've done well in Ravenclaw." Aries nodded and desperately tried to think of a way to continue the conversation "What do you teach in Muggle Studies? I didn't take it at school although my older brother did." As soon as Aries mentioned Sirius he regretted it. He saw McGonagall grimace and exchanged dark looks with Flitwick. Tobias was oblivious to the tension "The history of muggles and how they differ from us basically," Tobias said casually. "Sounds fascinating," Aries told him sincerely. Tobias smiled at him. 

Snape looked between them and rolled his eyes "How come you were late this morning?" Snape said, ending the conversation. Aries glared at him "I slept in," he admitted reluctantly, something which Snape knew fine well. Severus smirked and Aries knew he did it on purpose. "Happens to the best of us," Pomona reassured consolingly. Aries smiled at her and resisted the urge to make a rude hand gesture at Severus. He was such a snitch. 

"Since you're teaching History of Magic, what was your N.E.W.T result?" Tobias asked leaning forward. Aries took a small sip of tea "Outstanding." He had done decently with his other results as well. He had gotten Outstanding for Potions and Ancient Runes and had gotten Exceeds Expectations for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration. 

"Well at least you know what you're talking about," Tobias joked. "I sure hope so," Aries returned dryly "Be in a spot of bother if I don't." Tobias laughed. McGonagall didn't look Aries in the eyes as the rest of the table laughed and he wished to be offended but it was likely because he resembled Sirius.

It was probably the inbreeding but there was no denying Aries and his brother's were related. Being twins Regulus and Aries were identical but Sirius looked enough like them people had mistaken them as triplets occasionally. They had the classic black hair and silvery grey eyes all Black family members possessed. Aries had grown his hair out as a way to tell him and Regulus apart and even now he still refused to cut it short. It would be eerie to see his dead brother's face reflected in the mirror. 

Inevitably the conversation turned to who was starting Hogwarts this year. "Another Weasley is starting," Flitwick was saying "The Weasley children have always been a joy to teach." Snape snorted and McGonagall glared at him "Hopefully not another trouble maker," she sighed "The twins are a handful enough." There were murmurs of agreement around the table. They continued to chat about the first years while Aries tried to look like he was paying attention although he was bored stiff. "My godson Draco is starting this year," Snape said casually. Hopefully Draco wouldn't be as much of a pain in the arse as his father. 

McGonagall raised an eyebrow "His mother was a Black wasn't she?" Eyes turned to Aries who nodded "My cousin Narcissa's son," he confirmed. "Probably go into Slytherin," Snape mused, smirking proudly at the thought. As much as Severus claimed to hate children Aries knew he was proud of Draco who he loved the same way a distant uncle would love his nephew. Aries was interrupted from his thoughts by Flitwick's excited squeak of "Harry Potter!" Snape's face immediately soured. 

Aries sighed and refilled his cup. He risked a glance at Dumbledore who looked back at him unapologetically. Don't get him wrong, Aries respected Dumbledore but he was still immensely bitter about the fact that Dumbledore had denied him custody. He had fought against Voldemort in the war and then worked as a respected Healer in Saint Mungos. He didn't understand why Dumbledore and the Ministry denied him custody. Aries had clearly proved he wasn't a Death Eater. Lily and James had left a list of who was to care for Harry if they died, Petunia wasn't even on there. 

"Gryffindor like his parents!" McGonagall insisted fiercely but looked chagrined by her outburst. "He could go into any house Minerva," Pomona said mildly "Though I'm sure he'd do well in Hufflepuff." "If he's anything like his mother he could go into Ravenclaw," Filius beamed. Aries dug his nails into his palms at the mention of Lily. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had gone against her wishes like that. "I disagree," Severus silkily cut in "He'll be in Gryffindor like his father before him. Aries half heartedly glared at Severus but kept quiet. 

Aries couldn't keep quiet anymore as the arguments got more heated "Nurture also plays a part," he cut in "Who knows how he's been raised." As if thinking the same thing Aries and McGonagall glared at Dumbledore. Aries had only met Petunia once or twice but he had gotten the strong impression she was a foul woman who resented her sister. Dumbledore acted as if he couldn't see the way they were glaring at him "Very interesting point Mr Black." 

Lunch couldn't have ended quick enough. Although Aries wasn't the first to leave, that was Quirrell followed by Snape, he did leave before the older staff members. Tobias caught up to him as he stormed back to his rooms "Mr Black!" Tobias called. Aries turned around "Just Aries please," he requested. Tobias smiled "You must call me Tobias then." Aries nodded "I will." 

Tobias walked with him "I only joined the staff relatively recently, I remember how nervous I was as I started teaching. If you need anything or tips then come find me." Aries's bad mood thawed at Tobias's sincerity "Of course," he promised. Tobias smiled again "I look forward to teaching with you." Aries flashed him a quick smile "Likewise." After promising to talk to him later Tobias finally left, to go back to his rooms most likely. 

Aries's smile died as he walked into his rooms. Yawning, he trudged up the stairs to where his bed was waiting. There was still a couple hours before he had to be in the Great Hall to greet the students. He took off his other robe before deciding to fuck it and go to sleep for a few hours. Aries thought his bed back home was comfortable but the bed here was ridiculously comfy. The pillows were soft, the quilt was warm and the mattress wasn't too soft but wasn't too hard. It was almost insulting how easy it was to drift off to sleep. 

Aries woke up some time later tangled in the blankets and dangerously close to falling off the edge of the bed. He laid there for a moment before deciding he should probably get up. With great mental effort he hauled himself out of bed to see he still had some time before he had to go to the Great Hall. The room had darkened considerably while he had been asleep although Aries had no trouble stumbling over to light a lamp. 

He winced when he saw himself in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face looked strangely wan and pale. Aries supposed he could always look worse. As he dragged a comb through his hair he debated on whether to leave it down or tie it back. The choice was taken from him when a House Elf he didn't recognise appeared "Mister Dumbledore is wanting you in the hall sir," the house elf informed him cheerfully. Aries nodded "I'll be there in a minute." The House Elf bowed again and vanished. 

Aries put down the comb and opened the wardrobe to where his robes were hanging up. He was torn between the slightly more formal green and blue robes for a second before deciding on the green. Green was a safe choice anyway. Hurrying to the Great Hall he took a moment to neaten his robes before striding inside. Aries felt his nerves increase as he walked up to the staff table. "At least you're on time for once," Snape said dryly. Aries flipped him off and sat in the seat to Severus's left "You're hilarious," Aries replied sarcastically "You really should have gone into comedy Severus." Snape smirked at him. 

Aries observed as Quirrell hurried into the Great Hall and took the seat to Severus's right. "G-Good Afternoon," Qurriell greeted "T-T-The students should be here soon." Severus looked dour "Joy," he muttered. Aries wondered why on earth Severus ever became a teacher if he hated children so much. Tobias sat next to Aries "The Sorting's always a treat to watch," he commented. Aries turned to him "I'll confess I'm not exactly a fan of the singing." Tobias laughed "The Sorting Hat's creative, I'll give it that." Aries smirked but was cut off from replying when the door swung open and the first of the students arrived. 

Aries watched in fascination as the Hall gradually filled up. The most chatter came from the Gryffindor table although the Hufflepuff table gave them a run for their money. The Slytherins seemed to talk quietly amongst themselves. The Ravenclaws were seemingly torn between quietly talking and waving their hands about wildly as they caught up with their friends. The chatter in the hall died as the doors swung open again. McGonagall proudly walked up to the stool where the Sorting Hat waited while the first years followed after her like little ducklings. 

Aries felt his eyebrows rise when the Sorting Hat opened its brim and began to sing. The Sorting Hat was many things, a gifted singer wasn't one of them. He tried not to laugh at the shocked faces the first years were pulling. The Sorting Hat finished it's song and McGonagall cleared her throat "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

He remembered way back when he was a first year. Aries had been shitting it, mainly because he had been told to get into Slytherin or else. The hat had wanted to place him in Ravenclaw but Aries had argued fiercely otherwise. Sirius had gotten into so much trouble for being in Gryffindor and Aries hadn't wanted a repeat of that. McGonagall was calling names until the gaggle of first years began to look smaller. "Malfoy Draco!" McGonagall called and Aries watched as his little cousin swaggered up to the stool. The Hat barely touched his head when it yelled "Slytherin!" Aries clapped as Draco walked towards the Slytherin table grinning proudly. 

McGonagall started calling out the 'P' surnames. There was a noticeable tension in the air as "Parkinson Pansy" went to Slytherin and then "Patil Parvati" went to Gryffindor while "Patil Padma" went to Ravenclaw. Finally McGonagall called "Potter Harry!" The tension in the Hall was so thick Aries could practically taste it. Little Harry Potter walked unsurely to the stool. The Hall held its breath. Harry was clearly arguing with the Hat as his face twisted into a stubborn expression Aries recognised from Lily. 

The minutes dragged on. Finally the Hat opened its mouth and yelled out "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table exploded in cheers and hollers. He snorted when a pair of ginger twins stood up and yelled "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Aries clapped politely and took note of the sour look on Snape's face. The rest of the Sorting was tame in comparison and finished with a "Zabini Blaise" being sorted into Slytherin. At Dumbledore's signal food appeared on the table. Aries helped himself to a bit of everything. He was hungrier then he thought. 

Aries looked up from his food to see Harry Potter staring at Snape curiously. A moment later Harry Potter smacked his forehead as if swatting a fly. "He's staring at you," Aries muttered to Snape "I'm aware," Severus said curtly. "I think you've scared him," Aries observed. Snape rolled his eyes "I just looked at him." Glared at him was more accurate. "You seem to really hate children, why did you even become a teacher?" Aries asked. Snape grumbled to himself "Dumbledore," he explained grumpily. Wanted to keep an eye on Severus then. 

The rest of the meal passed quickly. When everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention "Now that we're all fed and watered I have some announcements to make." The students gave Dumbledore their rapt attention "First of all I regret to inform you Professor Binns will no longer be teaching History of Magic, instead please give a warm welcome to Professor Black who will be taking over." Reluctant applause scattered across the Hall as Aries waved awkwardly. 

Dumbledore quickly continued on much to Aries's relief "First years should note the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Aries swore he saw a couple students smirk. "Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is forbidden in the corridors, Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term. Finally I must tell you this year the third corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for everyone who does not wish to die a painful death." A couple students laughed nervously. Aries leaned closer to Severus "What's this about?" Severus gave him a side look "I'll tell you later," Severus hissed. 

"And now before we go to bed let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. Aries grimaced, he hated that song. Dumbledore conducted the students through a horrendous rendition of the Hogwarts song. Aries tried not to laugh at Snape's expression of loathing. By the end the only ones still singing were a set of twins who was singing at a slow funeral march pace. Dumbledore wiped a tear from his eye "Ah music, a magic beyond what we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" The first years were the first to leave as they dutifully followed their prefects back to the common rooms. 

"So what's with the whole painful death thing?" Aries casually asked as he walked out the Hall with Snape. He rolled his eyes "I'll tell you tomorrow," Snape said curtly "It's late." Aries sighed but accepted Severus's decision "Alright," he agreed "I'll swing by your rooms tomorrow then." Snape inclined his head in silent agreement. 

By the time Aries got to his rooms he was too tired to do more then take his shoes and outer robe off. Yawning he crawled into bed, still fully clothed and tried to go to sleep. Tomorrow Aries would teach his first lesson and he prayed it would go well. At least History of Magic wasn't a particularly volatile subject, not like Potions. Cheered by that thought he rolled over and closed his eyes. Everything would go fine, he had a plan, Aries could do this. All he had to do was stick to the plan Binns left. Binns knew what he was doing didn't he?

  
  
  
  



	4. First Lessons and Mad Ideas

Aries was in a good mood for once when he woke up the next morning. He only had three classes today. Fifth years had history first thing, then Aries had the rest of the morning free until teaching Sixth and Seventh years for the afternoon. Strangely enough he was looking forward to it. Humming, he decided to wear his blue robes today. Aries tied his hair back and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. He would kill for some toast.

Severus looked at him warily as Aries slid into the seat next to him “Good morning,” he greeted cheerfully. “Morning,” Snape returned suspiciously “What’s got you in a good mood?” Aries poured himself a cup of tea “Do I need to have a reason to be in a good mood?” Severus grimaced “This early on a Monday morning? Yes.” Aries rolled his eyes “I just woke up like this.” Severus looked into Aries’s tea “It doesn’t look poisoned.” 

Aries scowled and buttered a piece of toast “Maybe I’m just looking forward to teaching.” Snape snorted “You’re a better man then me then.” Aries smirked slightly “I’m teaching Fifth Years first thing,” he shared casually. If he wasn’t paying attention he would’ve missed Snape’s slight wince. He narrowed his eyes “I know that look, what’s wrong?” Snape grimaced and pointedly looked away from Aries “You’ll be fine,” he said in lieu of answering “Just don’t let the dunderheads walk all over you.” 

Aries huffed, he was getting tired of Snape avoiding his questions “Keep your secrets then.” Snape poured him another cup of tea “You’ve going to need it,” he advised. Aries took the tea but glared at Snape “You still need to tell me about the third corridor on the right hand side.” Snape sighed “Later.” Aries was left to have his breakfast in peace after that and he took the opportunity to observe the Great Hall.

It was much louder then he was expecting, especially considering it wasn’t even nine yet. He could see McGonagall walking up the Gryffindor table handing out schedules, and occasionally scolding some Gryffindor's who were being too loud. The rest of the Hall was a bit more subdued. Aries spotted the terrified and excited faces of the First Years as they looked over their timetables. The owls announced their presence with an almighty screech that made Aries wince. They gracefully soared down dropping parcels and letters before flying back to rest in the Owlery. 

Aries wasn’t expecting Prince to huffily land in front of him, letter firmly tied to his leg. Aries fed him a piece of bacon as he opened the letter. He relaxed when he saw it was from Remus. 

_Dear Aries,_

_I’m fine truly, it’s just difficult to find employment as a werewolf. I may try my luck abroad but I’m not exactly sure of Europe's stance on werewolves although I doubt it’s any worse then Britain’s. I wouldn’t dare demand it of you but if you’re willing to brew the Wolfsbane potion then it would be a massive help. I’ll pay you back someday._

_Yours,_

_Remus_

Aries neatly folded the letter and stowed it in his pocket. Snape nosily looked over as Prince nipped at Aries’s fingers one last time before heading to the owlery for a nap. “Have you made the Wolfsbane potion before?” Aries asked abruptly. Snape shrugged “No but I’ve heard it’s immensely difficult. Why?” 

Aries didn’t make eye contact “I offered to make it for Remus.” Snape’s lip curled “Of course you did.” Aries really wasn’t in the mood for Snape’s general disdain for anything to do with the Marauders. He was saved by students getting up and heading for lessons. “I should get going,” he said excusing himself “I’ll see you later Severus.” Snape scoffed at him, seeing through his weak excuse but let him go without a hassle.

Aries felt his nerves grow as he approached the classroom, he hoped he wouldn’t be a shit teacher. There was already a small queue waiting for him as he got closer, probably about five or six students. The Fifth years eyed him curiously and he eyed them back cautiously. He swung open the door and beckoned them inside. “Good morning,” he greeted as they sat themselves down. “Good morning,” they chorused. Aries checked the clock hanging up and saw it was only ten to. 

“We’ve got a few minutes until lesson begins,” Aries said “Can one of you tell me what Professor Binns has been teaching you?” “The goblin rebellions,” one of them who had a Prefect badge said promptly. Aries frowned “Thank you Mr…?” “Weasley sir, Percy Weasley,” the Prefect introduced. Aries sighed “Please tell me he’s taught you more then the Goblin Rebellions.” The students shook their heads. For fucks sake, that was just his luck wasn’t it. 

More students began to trickle in as Aries desperately revised the lessons he had planned. As the clock struck nine he looked up to a sea of expectant faces looking up at him. “Good morning,” he greeted again standing up, “I’m Professor Black and I’ll be teaching you for the foreseeable future.” Aries flicked his wand and the parchment he’d been scribbling on copied itself. “Does anyone have any questions?” he asked belatedly. Percy Weasley’s hand shot up “Where’s Professor Binns at?” Aries hummed “Professor Binns has been persuaded to take a sabbatical.”

“My mother said all Blacks are mad,” a Slytherin said rudely. Aries raised an eyebrow “I meant questions related to History,” he said dryly sidestepping the question. Stony faces looked at him blankly. He decided it would be better to take the register after that.

Aries flicked his wand again and the copies found themselves on the students desk. “I’m giving you a copy of what you’re meant to have covered, please tick what you remember doing and we’ll go from there.” Binns was an absolute shit teacher, Aries realised as the students passed the parchment back.

“Well this is depressing,” Aries mused out loud as he looked through them. “I’ll be honest with you what Binns has been covering is only on a small portion of your O.W.L.S.” The students murmured unhappily. “Don’t worry,” Aries reassured them “You can catch up but it’ll be a lot of work.” Some of them groaned. He guessed he should start from the beginning. Aries handed out copies of the sheet he had prepared for the Seventh years. It was divided neatly with topics labelled neatly and space underneath to write. 

“We’ll be filling these in for the most part,” Aries explained as the Fifth years looked at him unhappily “It’s not what I had planned but you’re so far behind and your exams are coming up.” He flicked his wand and textbooks appeared in front of the students “Turn to page 10 please, we’ll start with the Werewolf Code of Conduct.” Aries tried to make it as interesting as possible as he lectured his way through topics they should have already done. Judging by the way they were glaring at him Aries doubted he succeeded. 

Time flew by quickly as the students frantically filled in information about the Werewolf Code of Conduct. Ten minutes before the bell rang for the second lesson Aries called for a stop. “If anyone needs any extra help I’ll be in my office after dinner most days, if not find Professor Snape and he’ll tell you where to find me.”

A number of faces were pulled at the mention of Snape’s name. Aries smiled in amusement, looks like the hatred was mutual. “If anyone wishes for a copy of the lesson plan stay behind.” He checked the clock “Alright I’ll let you go early.” 

Aries tried not to feel offended as the class cleared out in record time, chattering and complaining amongst themselves loudly. Percy Weasley approached the desk, dragging with him another Gryffindor who was complaining “I’d like a lesson plan sir,” Percy Weasley informed him seriously. Aries handed over a copy “I’m not expecting you to know what we’ll be doing,” Aries reassured him “But if you decide to read ahead that would be great.” Percy Weasley puffed out his chest “I will sir!” 

Aries dropped his smile as Percy Weasley dragged his still protesting friend out of the classroom. Holy fucking shit was he fucked. Aries thought that Binns would have done more then the Goblin Rebellions. Fifth years had their O.W.L.S this year, the last thing they needed was an incompetent teacher like Aries. That wasn’t even considering what the Sixth and Seventh years hadn’t covered. It was fine, he could do this. Just some of his lesson plans had to be amended that’s all.

Cursing his luck he spent the rest of the morning in his office looking over what Binns left him and feeling his despair grow. Chucking the parchment away from him in disgust. Aries decided he may as well reply to Remus. 

_Dear Remus,_

_I’ll start brewing the Wolfsbane as soon as possible although I’m afraid it won’t be ready for this month. Don’t worry about paying me back, if I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have offered. It would be better if you could collect it in person although if worst comes to worst I’ll send it by owl. I’m not sure about the rest of Europe’s stance on werewolves but I can look into it if you want._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Aries_

The Wolfsbane potion was so immensely complicated even Aries wouldn’t try and make it normally. He could brew it without killing Remus but that didn’t stop the intrusive thoughts each more terrifying then the next. He supposed he could always ask Severus for help but there were lines that they didn’t cross. Aries didn’t bring up anything to do with his brother and friends and Severus didn’t bring up Regulus or Lucius. 

“What are you doing?” a voice asked. Aries swore loudly and reached for his wand. “What the fuck Severus?” he asked as he tried to calm his racing heart. Snape looked unimpressed “It’s lunch,” he explained simply “and you haven’t eaten yet.” Aries blinked and rubbed his eyes “I didn’t notice,” he admitted. He was silently touched that Severus had cared enough to notice him missing. “Come on,” Snape said impatiently.

“It’s a disaster,” Aries explained darkly as they walked to the Great Hall “Why did I think I could be a teacher?” Snape scowled as two second years scuttled out of their way, Aries was too preoccupied with his moping to really care. “You’re fine,” Snape said carelessly “You don’t have to get them to like you.” Aries waved his hands about wildly “They looked at me like I just killed their grandma! Like they’ve got exams this year and they’re angry at me for making them fill in a sheet!” 

Snape smirked “And then,” Aries hissed “One of them said that my whole family was mad!” Snape poured a cup of tea and handed it to him “Your whole family was mad,” he noted. Aries paused from his ranting to sip the tea “That’s not the point,” he snapped. Tobias dropped into the seat on Aries’s right “Is everything alright?” he asked. Aries groaned and put his head in his hands. “The Fifth years think he’s mad,” Severus explained amusedly. “Are you mad?” Tobias asked jokingly. 

Aries grumbled to himself as Tobias snickered softly “I’m surprised Binns wasn’t sacked sooner,” Aries complained. “It’s not all bad,” Tobias soothed “There’s only like nine students doing N.E.W.T history.” Aries calmed down slightly “You’re right, I can make sure nine students pass their exams.” 

Severus nodded “Considering you’ve got a lesson in ten minutes you might want to hold onto that thought.” Aries sighed “If I don’t come out of this alive make sure Lucius keeps his grubby paws of Grimmauld Place.” Severus rolled his eyes while Tobias looked confused “Get going,” he ordered. 

There were seven students waiting for him as Aries hurried closer to the History of Magic classroom. “Afternoon,” he greeted wearily as he let them into the classroom “Is this all of you?” There were two Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws and a Slytherin. They nodded. “I’m Professor Black,” Aries introduced himself, still not believing he was a Professor now. The classroom was eerily silent. Feeling awkward he decided to take roll call. “So what has Professor Binns been teaching you?” Aries asked as he leant against his desk.

There was a sheepish silence before the Slytherin spoke up “To be honest sir, we’ve just been learning on our own during lesson.” Aries nodded “That’s good of you, do you know what you’re meant to be covering for your exams.” One of the Ravenclaws raised their hand “Yes sir, we’ve decided to start with the history of wandlore.” Aries made a mental note of that. He clasped his hands together “Right then, walk me through a typical lesson.” They looked at him startled “Go on,” Aries encouraged. 

“We usually push the desks together,” a Hufflepuff began hesitantly. Her friend nodded encouragingly “And then we each research a different topic and compare notes,” the same Hufflepuff finished. Aries hummed “Would you prefer working as a group or be taught how you would in a different class?” The students exchanged looks “As a group please,” one of them voiced meekly. The desks were pushed together and soon the students were pouring over the textbooks while Aries assigned them topics to research.

“To begin with you’ll need to understand the Fundamental Laws, does anyone have an idea what they might be?” Aries asked. The Slytherin raised his hand “The wand chooses the wizard?” he tentatively said. Aries nodded approvingly “Very good Mr Grant, two points to Slytherin, does anyone else know one?” They shook their heads. “That’s alright,” Aries reassured them. “It’ll help if you write this down.” There was a sudden rush to write the First Law down.

“The Second Law states that the connection between wand and wizard are complex and grow with time, the wizard learns from the wand and the wand learns from the wizard,” Aries continued. He paused to let the students write that down. “The Third Law states that a wizard may channel their energy with any wand but it works best when there is a great likeness between the wand and the wizard. It’s why wands can be passed down between families.” 

One of the Ravenclaws hand rose “So does that mean an inherited wand would be less powerful then one suited to you?” Aries nodded “Yes, it’s why it’s recommended to get your own wand.” Especially if a wand was stubborn. 

Aries tried to remember the Final Law “The Fourth and Third Law are similar as the Fourth Law states that a wand may be won from its master and only then will it’s allegiance change, to win a wand one must overpower its master and defeat it in some way.” Aries looked up to his students “Any questions?” Hands shot up. “Do practice duels count?” one of them piped up. Aries shook his head “Practice duels don’t count, mostly because they lack the intent to win the wand.” That started its own chorus of questions.

Aries was startled when the bell rang for the last lesson “Remember what I said about the Laws, we’ll properly assign topics to research, if you have a preference come see me before next lesson,” he hurriedly informed them as they packed up. The Sixth years seemed more cheerful then the Fifth years as they headed to their last lesson of the day. The two Seventh years looked at Aries wearily as he beckoned them in. 

The last lesson was a bit boring. Even by Aries’s standards. Both the Seventh Years were Ravenclaws and just quietly made notes as Aries lectured about the formation of the Statue of Secrecy. They didn’t even protest when Aries set them homework to write an essay on the arguments for and against the Statue of Secrecy. That was strange, Aries would have expected some grumbling at least.

He yawned as he made his way into the Great Hall for dinner, he was absolutely starving. “How was it?” Tobias asked as Aries sat down next to him “It was alright,” Aries admitted as he pulled food unto his plate. “That’s good then,” Tobias beamed. Aries flushed at the earnest look in his eyes “After having Binns I don’t blame them for being a bit standoffish.” Tobias hummed “I’m sure you’re a great teacher,” he reassured. He grimaced “I hope I can teach them enough for them to pass their exams.”

Aries watched as Snape came storming through the Great Hall, there was a particularly dark look on his face and his eyes promised blood. He was kind of curious as to what would piss Severus off that much. “Alright?” Aries greeted cautiously. Snape wordlessly snarled at him. Aries sighed and passed Severus a plate “What have they done now?” Severus muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “arrogant like his father.”

Aries wondered whether to ask or not. On one hand Severus was likely to bite his head off, on the other he was curious. “What’s pissed you off?” he asked bluntly. “Harry Potter,” Snape hissed like the name was shit on his shoe “He’s arrogant, cheeky and I can’t believe I have to teach him.” 

That wasn’t the impression Aries had got from Harry but he didn’t call Severus out on it. “What did he do?” Aries asked. Severus cursed under his breath “I was quizzing him on the subject material and he cheekily answered that I should ask someone else because he didn’t know.” Maybe hating Snape was a genetic thing? “Sounds disrespectful,” Aries commented placatingly. “Just like his father,” Snape snarled. 

Aries gave up trying to cheer Snape up and instead spent the rest of the meal pleasantly chatting to Tobias who Aries discovered had a wicked wit. He was laughing at a story Tobias was telling when Snape leant closer and murmured “Come to my quarters after dinner, I’ll tell you what Dumbledore meant.” 

Aries nodded slightly to show he understood and turned back to Tobias. “And then he said that his balls felt better when they weren’t in trousers,” Tobias finished his story. Aries laughed harder. He might be a pureblood but he made it a point to keep up with Muggle fashions, mostly because he was sick of getting funny looks in Muggle London. 

Aries was pleasantly full as he followed Snape to his quarters “You’re not being very subtle about this are you?” he mused. Snape eyed him “About what?” Aries raised an eyebrow “About telling me the thing I’m not supposed to know about.” Snape snorted “I’ve lied to the Dark Lord and his supporters for over a decade, I can lie to Dumbledore for a year.” Aries narrowed his eyes “So he doesn’t want me knowing?” Snape scoffed “Of course not, he’s afraid you’re a murdering lunatic like your family.”

It probably said something that Sirius murdering thirteen muggles was tame compared to some members of his family. Aries bit back a retort as Snape impatiently gestured for him to sit down. Snape’s quarters were very in character for Severus. It held nothing but the essentials. There were a couple seats in front of a large fireplace, and a table with a cauldron on it. There were shelves filled with so many books it almost rivalled Aries’s collection. Snape handed him a glass of whisky. 

“Is this the stuff I gave you for Christmas?” Aries asked. Snape nodded curtly and draped himself into a chair “You’ll need it.” Aries drank some “Why?” He didn’t miss the fact that Snape had a Calming Drought next to him either. “The third hand corridor on the right side is forbidden because that’s where the Philosopher’s stone is housed,” Snape revealed bluntly. Aries choked on some whisky “I’m sorry what?” Snape shrugged “Dumbledore is under the impression someone’s trying to steal it.”

Aries took a deep breath “What?” Snape looked at him closely “Dumbledore thinks that the Dark Lord is the one trying to steal it,” he said almost softly. Aries stared at Snape before clenching his hand around the whisky glass “That’s not possible,” he hissed “The Dark Lord is gone.” “For now,” Snape added mercilessly “There’s been rumours of him stirring.” 

Aries downed the rest of the whisky, relishing in the burn as it went down. “How’s the stone being protected?” Aries asked. Snape swirled his whisky around in the glass “A three headed dog.” Aries stared at him blankly “Please tell me you’re joking.” Snape looked almost amused by Aries’s shock “And by a troll, some Devil’s Snare, Flying keys, and poison,” he added unhelpfully.

Aries reached for the bottle of whisky, feeling that now more then ever he needed a drink. “Was all of this Dumbledore’s idea?” Aries had to ask. Snape smirked “Of course.” Aries groaned, Dumbledore was either mad, a genius, or both. “To Dumbledore’s mad idea,” Aries said darkly. Snape raised his glass in agreement “To Dumbledore’s mad idea,” he echoed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy about how this chapter turned out but I hope you enjoy it anyway.


	5. First Suspicions

Aries woke up thrashing about wildly grasping for his wand, for a knife, _anything_. “It’s me,” a voice soothed “Aries it’s me.” Aries struggled harder. He felt panic crawl up his throat, he didn’t know where he was. He knew Grimmauld Place blind and this wasn’t it. “You need to breathe,” the voice insisted calmly. He couldn’t. “Breathe with me,” the voice ordered softly. Aries felt bile rise up his throat. He felt like he was being choked. Gasping, he struggled to match the voices' breaths. In, out, hold it, breathe in, breathe out. 

Slowly he became more aware of his surroundings. Aries opened his eyes to see the concerned gaze of Severus. “What are…?” he asked weakly. Severus shushed him “You had a nightmare.” Questions buzzed around Aries’s skull but he let them go for now. His room was a mess, bookshelves had fallen with its contents all over the floor. There was glass from where vials had shattered, a wardrobe had tipped over spilling Aries’s clothes. His sheets were soaked in sweat and for some reason his quilt was lying on the floor at the front of his bed. 

“Do you need anything?” Severus asked carefully. “Water,” Aries croaked as he tried to put himself together. Severus helped him sit up and drink a glass of water. He had no clue where Severus had gotten it from but he was too worn out to care. Aries’s shaking subsided “How did you know I was having a nightmare,” he rasped. Severus grimaced “Had a bad feeling,” he said curtly. Severus changed the subject “I thought you had wards to prevent them.” Aries wearily nodded “I do, but they’re not infallible.” 

“Was it a bad one?” Severus carefully asked. Aries shuddered, the terror was leaving him quickly but he could remember the taste of blood, screams ringing into his ears, and the sensation of knives stabbing into his body. “Regulus was there,” Aries blankly said. Severus winced “I’m sorry.” Aries not to flinch as he remembered Regulus’s cold corpse. He hunched in on himself, now that he was more awake and aware of himself he felt shame that he had destroyed his room. Aries had lashed out with his magic once or twice but it was never this destructive. 

Severus handed him his wand and a knife that Aries nearly always carried with him. “Bella?” Severus asked, raising an eyebrow “Bella,” Aries confirmed. Bellatrix was a crazy bitch but before she had gone completely mental she was shown Aries and Regulus how to use a knife. Aries felt better with a weapon in his hand. “I’m sorry,” he apologised weakly. Severus waved his protests away “I was awake anyway, there’s a time sensitive potion in my lab.”

Aries stumbled to his feet “I need to sort the room out.” Severus steadied him “It can wait,” he said firmly. The room felt suffocating all of a sudden. As if reading his thoughts Severus nodded in understanding “Come on,” he offered “You can tidy up after you help me with this potion.” Aries wanted to argue but gave up. 

The castle was blessedly freezing as Aries trailed after Severus still in his night robes. The cold air sunk into his bones and made his skin feel like ice. It felt like Avalon. Aries pulled his robes tighter around himself as they ventured deeper into the dungeons “Why is it so cold down here?” he hissed. Severus shrugged “Blame Salazar Slytherin.” Severus’s potions lab was larger then Aries thought it would be but it still seemed to suit Severus. It was conveniently connected to his office.

There was a cauldron bubbling with something in the middle of the room. Severus stirred the contents and looked satisfied. “It’ll be ready in the morning.” Aries collapsed into a stool “That’s great,” he said absently. Severus conjured a blanket and threw it at him “There’s a couch in there,” he pointed towards his office “get some sleep.” Aries blinked at him “I thought-” he cut himself off with a large yawn. “Alright I’m going,” he grumbled.

Aries woke up again to Severus standing over him “It’s breakfast time.” Aries groaned and flopped back onto the couch. He felt like absolute shit, his head was pounding and his eyes felt heavy. “I’m coming,” he grumbled. Aries staggered to his feet and walked out the door. He needed to go back to his rooms and change. Severus threw a bundle of clothes at him “I got the House Elves to grab your stuff,” he informed Aries. That was unusually nice of him. 

Aries got changed quickly and headed back towards his own rooms, better he not be seen in sleep wear. The mess looked even worse in the daylight. Biting his lip Aries decided to just leave it for now. He could sort it later. He cringed when he saw himself in the mirror, his skin looked even paler then the normal pasty and that was saying something considering how unhealthy he looked most of the time. The dark circles under his eyes looked horrible and that wasn’t even mentioning the state of his hair. 

Hissing when the comb snagged a knot, Aries tied his hair into a bun and tried to smile in the mirror. His reflection stared back at him unimpressed. Sighing, he decided to head to the Great Hall for breakfast. Unfortunately for him Aries had Second and First years this morning and then was teaching the Sixth and Seventh years for the afternoon. It would be a long day but he had worse.

As he walked into the Great Hall he noticed Draco standing by the Gryffindor Table holding something small in his hands. Aries raised an eyebrow, he caught the eye of McGonagall who nodded at him. “What’s going on here?” he drawled. Draco jumped and whirled round “You look awful,” he blurted out. Way to make him feel better. “Malfoy’s got Neville’s Remembrall Professor,” Harry Potter said bravely. “Is that so?” Aries asked mildly, looking disapprovingly at his cousin. Draco dropped the Remembrall like it was poison “Just looking,” he muttered and slunk away with his cheeks blazing red from embarrassment. 

Judging by the hostile looks Harry Potter was sending Draco he guessed the hatred was mutual. Second lessons with these lot was going to be _fun._ “Are you alright?” Tobias asked softly when Aries dropped into his usual seat. “Do I look that bad?” Aries asked buttering a slice of toast. “Y-You’ve m-missed m-mail,” Quirrell stuttered out. To Aries’s surprise Quirrell was in Severus’s seat. “I was busy,” Aries lied. Tobias handed him an envelope “This came for you, I sent your owl to the Owlery.” Aries murmured his thanks. 

Breakfast passed in uneasy silence. A few times Aries glanced to his right to see Quirrell staring back at him curiously. Suddenly feeling paranoid Aries slammed his Occlumency Shields down and was rewarded when Quirrell winced and backed away slightly. Aries felt a sneer on his face. Quirrell had a lot of nerve for trying to use Legilimency on him. Aries smiled at Quirrell “Are you alright Quirrell?” he asked, still smiling. Quirrell shakily nodded “Y-Yes of c-c-course j-just a slight h-headache.” Of course it was. “If you’re sure,” Aries said bitingly. 

Quirrell’s attempt at Legilimency had only made Aries’s headache and his mood worse. He wondered if it was worth it making a quick detour to see Severus to ask for a potion for his headache but ultimately decided against it. There wasn’t enough time anyway. Aries hurried to the classroom to where the second years were already lined up. “Good morning,” he greeted hoarsely as he ushered them into their seats. 

He quickly took the register and tried not to wince as his head pounded. “I’m Professor Black,” he introduced himself as he hadn’t taught the Second Years before. Aries smiled wryly “Be honest with me, how many of you slept through Binns’ class last year.” There was silence before a Gryffindor bravely raised their hand “It was boring sir,” they defended. “I’m not judging, or going to tell you off, I need to know what you need to catch up on.” A few scattered hands rose in the air. 

“We’ll start with a test then,” Aries informed them. The Second Years began complaining before Aries raised a hand to quieten them. “Not a proper test,” he reassured them “Just write down whatever you remember from last year, I’ll give you ten minutes.” It really wasn’t reassuring how many blank faces there were as the students stared at their parchment. There were a couple students writing down their answers who barely needed to pause before remembering something. 

Ten minutes dragged on slowly. The only sounds were the scratching of quills and the quiet whispers of students asking their friends for help. Aries’s head felt worse as it went from occasional throbbing to feeling like someone was trying to split his skull open. “Time’s up,” he announced “Pass your answers forward.” Aries flicked through them quickly and wasn’t surprised when most of the answers seemed to be about Elfric the Eager. 

“We’ll be catching up on what you should have covered for the first couple weeks and then we’ll move on,” Aries informed them. “Now can anyone tell me why the Wizards Council thought a Werewolf Code of Conduct was a good idea?” At least he could use the same lesson plan for the First Years as well as the Second Years. 

A Hufflepuff raised their hand “Because it might reduce Werewolf attacks?” they offered timidly. Aries nodded approvingly “That’s right, before that Council Meeting there had been a string of particularly violent attacks, five points to Hufflepuff,” he added. A different Hufflepuff raised their hand “But it didn’t reduce attacks though,” she argued. “That’s right,” Aries agreed “Because no one showed up to sign the agreement as no one wanted to admit they were a werewolf, can anyone guess as to why?” 

There was silence before a Ravenclaw raised their hand “Because they were embarrassed,” he said. Aries snorted “Close, anything else.” Another Ravenclaw raised her hand “Because of discrimination?” she offered. “That’s right, werewolf restrictions have only really picked up in this last century but that’s not to say they haven’t been discriminated against throughout history.” Werewolf restrictions had properly picked up after Grindleward’s war, the War with Voldemort hadn’t helped either.

Aries partnered them up and told them to research a topic, after a week the different groups would present and the rest of the class would take notes. It was time efficient and Aries didn’t have to spend more time talking. Realising the time Aries called them to a stop. “For homework I want you to read the chapter about the Medieval Assembly of Wizards.” At the complaining Aries raised an eyebrow “Would you rather I set you an essay?” The complaints died after that. He dismissed them as the bell rang. 

Aries had ten minutes until the next lesson began so he quickly walked towards the dungeons. Severus was teaching Seventh years when Aries knocked on the door. He spotted Tonks sitting at the back, she waved to him happily and he smiled back at her. After his mother Walburga died, Aries had decided to throw caution to the wind and had added Andromeda back to the family tree. Her, Nymphadora, and Ted Tonks were all members of House Black now. If Aries died without children, everything (including Lordship) would pass to Dora. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said to Severus who didn’t look happy “But have you got a moment?” Severus sighed but followed him out “Can it wait?” Severus snapped. Aries grimaced “Have you got a headache potion? Quirrell tried to use Legilimency on me this morning and now my head’s killing me.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose “Say that again,” he demanded in a long suffering tone. Aries repeated himself hurriedly, well aware he was running out of time. “Are you sure it was Quirrell?” Severus asked quietly. 

“Dumbledore was on the other side of the table, none of the students can use Legilimency and Quirrell recoiled as soon as I threw him out of my mind,” Aries argued softly. Severus cursed “I think you’re imagining things,” Severus said grumpily “But I’ll get you that potion.” Aries muttered a thanks but was inwardly offended that Snape didn’t believe him. Aries wouldn’t lie about legilimency. It was a messy enough art without people messing around with it. Severus reappeared with a small vial with a clear liquid inside “It’ll only last for a few hours,” he warned “you have to wait two hours before taking another one.” Aries took the vial and slipped it into his pocket “Thank you Severus.” 

Aries was only slightly late as he walked into the classroom. The First Years were already sitting at their desks waiting for him. “Good morning,” he greeted “I’m Professor Black.” He took a moment to swallow the potion. Aries could have cried at the immediate relief he felt. The headache receded immediately. He took the register quickly. “Does anyone have any questions about History of Magic?”

A hand flew up from a girl with bushy hair “What are we going to be learning for the rest of the year?” she said in a fast voice. Aries flicked his wand and writing appeared on the blackboard. “You’ll need to know about the Gargoyle Strike of 1911, Soap Blizzard of 1378, Werewolf Code of Conduct, Emeric the Evil, and Elfric the Eager, I have a copy of the lesson plan for anyone who wants one.” Draco raised a hand much to Aries’s surprise “What about homework?” he asked rudely. “Yes, there’ll be homework, Mr Malfoy,” Aries said dryly.

“If there’s no other questions then we’ll start with a test. Just write down anything you know about History of Magic, nothing relating to Voldemort’s War,” Aries added. He didn’t give them that long, it was pretty clear that they knew next to nothing. “It’s alright if you don’t know much,” Aries reassured “It’s just a starting point.” There were a few relieved faces. The First Years put down their quills. “Before you learn about Emeric the Evil it’s important to understand the form of government wizards had back then and why Emeric was such a problem.”

Maybe it was a bit heavy to start the lesson with the Medieval government but they wouldn’t get to the fun part later. “Does anyone know when the Ministry of Magic was formed?” Aries asked. Hands flew up “1707,” Draco said proudly. “Five points to Slytherin,” Aries said “The Ministry directly succeeded the Wizards Council which was the longest serving body to govern Britain. Can anyone guess as to how long it governed Britain for?” “510 years,” Hermione Granger said promptly. “Five points to Gryffindor,” Aries rewarded.

“Other governments before the Wizards Council were unstable and short lived. Many wizards followed the system of fiefdom. Government wasn’t organised and wizards weren’t united,” Aries lectured. The First Years took notes. “As there wasn’t a unified government it was easy for Dark Wizards to rise up and to try to conquer the UK.” 

Harry Potter raised his hand “Like Voldemort?” he asked quietly. Some of the others flinched. “Close,” Aries said “Their methods might’ve been similar but the Medieval Warlords were after complete dominion of all wizards, Voldemort wanted to extinguish anyone who didn’t fit his idea of an ideal wizard.” Aries ran a hand through his hair “History repeats itself, it’s why there’s a Dark Lord every other century or so, power is tempting and some will stop at nothing to seize it.” 

Aries clapped his hands together which startled the First Years out of their thoughts “Emeric the Evil failed to conquer the rest of the Uk which is why most of his atrocities were concentrated in the South of England. Despite the small area of his conquest, Emeric was known for being particularly brutal to his enemies and subjects alike.” That was putting it mildly. He was known for hanging men up by their innards. “Emeric was slaughtered by a rival Dark Lord called Egbert who died not long after he defeated Emeric.”

The medieval ages was just a massive mess of Dark Lords, mass murder and the occasinal invention. It was a miracle the Muggles hadn’t discovered them. Aries recalled a story that wizards had been in uproar when Geoffrey of Monmouth released a book detailing the lives of Merlin, King Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table. Aries detailed Emeric’s early life and how he was interested in the Dark Arts from a young age. There was some muttering at that and Harry Potter looked interested. 

The bell rang and Aries dismissed the first years for Lunch. Much to his surprise Severus was waiting outside for him scowling fiercely at the First Years who were giving him wide eyed looks. “This is for you,” Snape said curtly and handed over another vial. “Thanks,” Aries said as he pocketed it. “If this is about Quirrell,” Aries started. Snape shook his head “I don’t think the little rat’s capable of Legilimency but I trust that you know what you’re talking about.” Aries relaxed a smidge “Is this your way of saying you believe me?” he teased.

Snape shot him a glare that would have curdled milk “Don’t push it,” he warned. Aries laughed despite Severus’s glare. They walked into the Hall together and Aries had to resist the urge to sneer in Quirrell’s direction. “You’re not going to curse him are you?” Severus murmured “I know how you Blacks get.” Aries pulled a face at him “Of course not.” Not unless he tried it again. He didn’t look at Quirrell during lunch and made sure that his Occlumency shields were working properly. 

The afternoon passed slowly and Aries breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang for the final time. He sat at his desk and pulled out the letter. Much to his surprise it wasn’t from Remus but was instead from Andromeda. 

_Dear cousin,_

_I’m aware it’s probably a bit out of the blue to be writing to you. I trust you’re keeping well? Forgive me for being curt but Narcissa reached out to me for the first time in over ten years and I can’t tell if it’s a trick. She’s claiming it’s due to the fact I’m her sister and it’s only us left now with our parents dead and Bella in Azkaban. Do you have anything to do with her change of heart? I won’t be angry, I'm just very suspicious. Emotional reconciliation isn’t quite Narcissa’s style._

_All my best,_

_Andromeda_

As if summoned by the mention of his mother Draco knocked on the door and swaggered in. “Afternoon,” Aries greeted mildly, not looking up from the letter. “Uncle,” Draco childishly whined. Aries looked up to see Draco had dragged a chair and was sitting in front of the desk. Aries put the letter down “Hello to you too,” he said dryly. Draco huffed “Hello Uncle,” he parroted “How are you today?” Aries tried to resist the urge to smile “Alright, now what did you come to see me for?” 

Draco’s eyes lit up and Aries felt a sudden trepidation. “I got sorted into Slytherin like Father wanted,” Draco bragged. Aries’s smile became slightly fixed at the mention of Lucius “I’m sure your parents are very proud,” he said. Draco beamed at him “Are you proud Uncle?” Aries ruffled his hair, ignoring Draco’s protests “Of course I’m proud,” he reassured “How have your lessons been?” Draco snickered “Potions is the best class ever,” he said firmly “You should’ve seen how perfect Potter got told off!” 

Again with Harry Potter, poor kid. “Professor Snape told me,” Aries informed him. Draco scowled “He made friends with a _Weasley,”_ he spat the name out like it was something foul. Aries frowned at him disapprovingly “What have I said about judging someone?” he chided. Draco looked unrepentant “Father said that the Weasley’s were a disgrace to the Pureblood name.” 

Aries scowled “Your Father says a lot of things, perhaps you’re better off listening to your Mother.” Not that Narcissa was perfect by any means. She was as snobby as any Black but at least she wasn’t as extreme as some people he could name. Draco swung his legs back and forth, something he would’ve been scolded for at home. “Mother asked me to tell you to write to her.” Aries grimaced, he didn’t need Narcissa to hold his hand “Your Mother worries too much.” Draco looked like he didn’t care much either way. 

Aries sighed “Tell your mother I’ll write to her. Remind her it’s only been a week will you?” Draco obediently nodded but didn’t move. “Uncle what were you and Professor Snape talking about today?” Aries scoffed “Nosy thing aren’t you?” Draco flushed “People are saying he gave you poison. You’re not going to kill anyone are you?” Aries looked at Draco long sufferingly “You need to mind your own business,” he said firmly “It wasn’t poison before you ask and no I’m not going to tell you.” Draco looked embarrassed, muttered something about homework and made a hasty exit. Aries shook his head, he had forgotten how efficient the Hogwarts rumour mill was. 

He stowed the letter away and headed back towards his rooms. There was a letter to write and the wreckage from his temper tantrum to clean up. Cynically he wondered if Narcissa was plotting again. There had to be some reason she had reached out to Andromeda after all this time and Aries was determined to find out why.


	6. Halloween

It was pissing it down when Aries trudged down to Hogsmede to meet Remus. The Wolfsbane potion was in a parcel and was wrapped carefully in layers of cloth and something which Pamela (an old colleague from Saint Mungos) called bubble wrap. Aries would’ve charmed the potion vials but the potion was so volatile he didn’t want to risk it. Despite his heavy cloak he was drenched by the time he arrived in the village. Grumbling internally he made his way to the Three Broomsticks where he had arranged to meet Remus.

“Afternoon,” Madam Rosmerta called cheerfully “What’ll it be Mr Black?” Aries smiled “Afternoon, just a pint of mulled mead for me thanks.” Spotting Remus sitting at the back, Aries carefully dodged the other patrons to where Remus was nursing a Butterbeer. Carefully he sat the box down and took the seat across from Remus “Afternoon,” he greeted. Remus looked up and went white “Good Afternoon,” he returned faintly. Remus stared at him for several long moments which made Aries feel slightly uncomfortable. 

Madam Rosmerta came over with Aries’s drink “Here you are love,” she said as she put it down “Let me know if you want anything else.” Aries murmured his thanks. He turned to Remus who was still staring at him “What?” Aries snapped. Remus winced and averted his eyes “I’m sorry,” he apologised “But you just look so much like Sirius.” Aries glared into his drink “So I keep being told,” he growled. 

Remus looked apologetic "I'm sorry," he apologised again. Aries nodded cordially "It's fine," he said stiffly. He wished he wasn't so sensitive about Sirius but he was so bitter about Sirius turning traitor after denouncing Regulus for joining the Death Eaters. He carefully handed the package to Remus "I've brewed a cauldron full for you, it has to be taken every day leading up to the full moon." Remus eyed the package in wonder "Thank you," he choked out, sounding close to tears. 

There was a long silence as Remus collected himself "Will you tell me about Harry?" Remus asked softly. Aries sipped his drink "He's got James' smarts and Lily's cheek." There was no doubt that Lily had been a genius but Aries fondly remembered her quick wit and had to bite back laughter when Harry said something so like Lily in response to Draco being a shit. Remus looked wistful "And he's made friends? He's not lonely?" Aries shrugged "He's made friends with one of Arthur's sons." 

"That's good," Remus said smiling "I was worried about him." For good reason. Aries didn't claim to be an expert in children but he was sure they weren't meant to be that small and skinny, never mind the way Aries caught Harry flinching sometimes when someone got too close to him without warning. Aries pushed down the familiar rage. As much as he wanted to kill anyone who had put Harry in that situation there was nothing he could do about it. 

"How have you been?" Remus asked, still staring at the cauldron in quiet awe. "Fine," Aries simply said. Remus looked like he didn't quite believe him. "How are you?" Aries asked "Your last letter said you'd been in Wales." Remus suddenly looked older then his thirties "My Father isn't well," Remus admitted. "I'm sorry," Aries said sympathetically.

Remus ran a hand through his greying hair "Nothing that can be done now," he stubbornly said "He either gets better or he doesn't." Aries remembered when Orion passed away. His father had always been concerned by the wards surrounding their home but it had gotten almost obsessive after Regulus was murdered. One mistake was all it took for his father to literally be blown to pieces. "I'm here if you need to talk," Aries offered. Remus smiled thinly "Thank you."

As much as Aries enjoyed reading Remus's letters, meeting him in person was awkward. It wasn't that there was a lack of conversation or that it was stilted but Aries couldn't help but feel the shadow of Sirius hanging over them. Remus looked at him like Aries was his worst nightmare and greatest dream wrapped up in one. 

Aries wanted to ask if Remus still loved his brother but wondered if that was inappropriate. "I miss him sometimes," Aries admitted, cutting Remus off who was describing the plants he'd been growing. Thankfully Remus knew who he was going on about. Remus went quiet "I do too." Aries raised his pint "Fuck him," he said so viciously Remus winced "Fuck him and all his stupid fucking life decisions." Remus barked a laugh although it was a little watery "Fuck him," he agreed "May he rot in Azkaban." 

The rain had let up when Aries walked back up towards the castle. He had said goodbye to Remus when the clock had struck four. Aries had claimed he had essays to mark which wasn't entirely true but as time dragged on he had gotten the intense urge to leave. Although the rain had let up the ground was still soggy with mud which left Aries cringing as his boots quickly became stained. As he walked into the main courtyard he saw Harry trudging into the castle looking almost as miserable as Aries felt. 

"Afternoon," Aries greeted. Harry jumped and whirled around "Professor!" Harry exclaimed "Err I mean good afternoon sir." "You look frozen," Aries noted. Harry groaned "Just come back from Quidditch practice." McGonagall had been raving to anyone who would listen that Gryffindor would win the Cup this year. If Harry had even half the talent James did Aries didn't doubt it. "McGonagall was proud you made it onto the team, angry at you breaking the rules but proud." Harry Potter went red "I thought she was going to expel me," he admitted. 

Aries laughed "She threatened to expel your father too and she never did." Harry's eyes flew to Aries "You knew my dad?" he demanded. "I knew your mother better," Aries honestly said "But I crossed paths with your father a few times." They weren't friends exactly but Aries could understand why Sirius called James his brother. Harry's voice was tentative when he asked "Could you tell me about them?" Aries glanced at his watch "Of course, maybe over some tea though, it's freezing." 

Harry followed him to his office still in his muddy Quidditch gear. Harry didn't speak until a cup of tea was sat in front of him "What were they like?" Harry said his gaze fixed on the tea. Aries stirred sugar into his own cup "You couldn't have asked for a better friend," he said "Your mother was brilliant, she was so clever and vibrant. I didn't believe the news at first, one minute she was there and the next she was gone." Aries blinked back tears "I didn't know your father as well as some but he was just as brilliant as your mother, he was a genius at Transfiguration and was fiercely loyal to his friends." 

Harry absorbed what Aries was saying. "Hagrid said I look like my Dad but with my Mum's eyes," Harry shared like it was a secret he held close to him. "You look a bit more like James," Aries said carefully "But I can see Lily in your face as well." Harry's voice was small "Really?" Aries nodded "Your facial expressions are all Lily and you have her nose and cheekbones." Harry grinned "Her nose?" he echoed. Aries shrugged "If you've seen pictures of her you'll see you look more like her then people think." Harry froze "I've never seen a picture of my parents." Aries froze "Excuse me?" 

Fair enough not telling Harry that his parents were wizards or that he was one. If Aries was a muggle and his sibling had been murdered and their child dumped on his doorstep he probably wouldn't talk about magic either. But to not show Harry any pictures of his parents? Aries pushed down his anger "I have some pictures somewhere," Aries said "I'll find them and give them to you." Harry's head shot up "Really sir?" Aries nodded "Of course." He couldn't give Harry his parents back but he could still give him a little piece of them.

Halloween dawned grey and miserable. Aries despised Halloween. It was a shit holiday and all the joy had gone from it since Lily and James's murder. Severus shared the general sentiment except he had taken it a step further and was in a foul mood every day for the past ten years. "Good morning," Tobias greeted him at breakfast like he normally did. "Morning," Aries grunted. Tobias seemed to get that he wasn't in the mood for conversation today and instead chatted to Professor Flitwick. 

"Well aren't you in a delightful mood this morning," Severus observed. Aries glared at him "Fuck off." Tobias's laughter turned into a cough when Severus glared at him. "I hate Halloween," Aries sighed. Halloween and the days after it. Actually '79 to '82 had just been one massive disaster after the other. "You can say that again," Severus said as he buttered some toast. Aries ran a hand through his hair "I'm sorry for telling you to fuck off," he apologised "It was uncalled for." Snape rolled his eyes "I've heard a lot worse," he dismissed. 

Aries tried not to let his bad mood affect his teaching. It was hard though when everything today just seemed to irritate him. The Second Years were grumbling about the essay he had marked and handed back out. "It was great for a first attempt," Aries said as they looked over their results "We'll go over where everyone went wrong and what everyone did right next lesson." He'd made a list of strengths and weaknesses and planned to put everyone in groups based on that and make them plan the next essay together. 

The Second Years didn't look impressed. Aries resisted the urge to roll his eyes "We'll be doing a quiz today," he said instead "Everyone get into groups of three or four." They stared at him "You can pick the group's yourselves or I'll pick them for you," Aries dryly said. There was a sudden shuffle after that. Maybe it was bad teaching to bribe the students but Aries had brought back sweets from Honeyduke for the group that did the best. 

"If you've been paying attention this quiz should be easy," Aries cheerfully said. He'd be disappointed if they didn't get half marks on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911 they'd literally just recapped it. Aries called out the questions, occasionally adding some that were worth multiple marks. Just to fuck with them he added a trick question ' _What was the name of a medieval Dark Lord who ruled over southern England?_ A) Emeric B) Ermen or C) Amalric all answers were correct but it was still a bit funny to see them look so panicked. 

Unsurprisingly a group of Ravenclaws won the quiz but Aries decided to be nice and let the whole class pick out a sweet as a consolation prize. It was when the First Years were in class that his day got worse. Aries was taking the register when he realised he was a student down "Where's Miss Granger?" he frowned. Arthur's son, Ron, guiltily fidgeted in his seat "She said she wasn't feeling well Professor," Lavender Brown chirped up. Odd, he thought. 

Aries clapped his hands together "Since it's Halloween I've decided to do something a bit more fun today. Everyone get into groups for a quiz, group that wins the most points gets sweets from Honeydukes." There was excited chatter as the First Years sat with their friends. Aries winced at the sound of several desks scraping together. The First Years did slightly better then the Second Years but lost more bonus questions. Aries would admit it was an enjoyable lesson even though some of the groups looked close to fist fighting over the answers.

"Mr Potter stay behind," Aries said as the bell rang "I need to talk to you about your essay." Some students snickered at Harry as they raced out the door. Harry's friend Ron waited for him looking anxious. "What have I done wrong sir?" Harry asked tentatively. Aries carefully handed him an envelope "There's all the pictures of your parents I could find," he said gently as Harry looked at the envelope in awe "My door is always open if you ever want to talk about them." Harry looked close to tears "Thank you sir," he choked out before running towards Ron Weasley. 

After lessons ended Aries sat down at his desk to grade the essay he'd set the Sixth Years. It was good but it still wasn't up to the standard N.E.W.T level examiners were looking for. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Aries said. Hermione Granger opened the door. "I'm sorry I missed your lesson sir!" she cried "Please don't put me in detention."

Aries blinked and realised she was crying "No of course not," he reassured belatedly "You didn't miss much, just a quiz." That didn't seem to calm Hermione Granger any "I'm not in trouble?" she asked. Aries shook his head "Of course not," he said "Miss Brown told me you felt ill. I can't exactly punish you for that can I?" Hermione Granger sniffed "Oh." Aries really didn't know how to deal with crying children. He rummaged through his desk and pulled out the tub of sweets "Here," he said and handed it to her "Have a sweet." 

Hermione Granger wiped a tear "I'm not supposed to eat sugar," she mumbled. "The peppermint's sugar free," Aries said. Hermione took one "Forgive me for being nosy Miss Granger," Aries hesitantly said "But you don't seem alright." Hermione Granger burst into fresh sobs. Aries stared at her horrified, maybe he was just being a nosy cunt. Awkwardly he handed her a tissue "It's alright," he soothed. Hermione sniffled into the tissue "I'm okay sir," she lied. Aries didn't push the issue. "How about a cup of tea before you go?" he offered "It always cheers me up when I'm sad." 

"I'm really not in trouble?" Hermione Granger asked again "No," Aries said patiently "You're not in any trouble. If you want I can have a word with your other professor's and tell them you weren't feeling well which is why you missed their lessons." Hermione wiped her eyes "Really sir?" Aries nodded "They'll understand." He would have a word with McGonagall about keeping an eye on Hermione Granger. 

"Are you not going to the feast sir?" Hermione asked as she finished her tea and was about to walk out the door. Aries grimaced "No, Halloween isn't a happy time for me." Hermione's face was understanding "I'm sorry to hear that sir." Aries wondered if he should go to the feast. Sit with Severus and Tobias, joke on while bats flew overhead and tried not to pretend that this wasn't the day his closest friend was murdered. Good company, good food, absolute shit memory. 

In the end he got a plate of food from the kitchens and went back to his rooms to eat. Aries figured it would be better to go to bed early tonight. The next hour passed quietly until there was a frantic knock at the door. Aries opened it to see Severus's pale face. Well paler then normal face "There's a troll in the dungeons." Aries wasn't sure if he heard that right "I'm sorry," he said in a calmness he didn't feel "Did you say there was a troll in the dungeon?"

Severus nodded and dragged Aries down the corridor with him "There are three students missing, including precious Potter." Typical. Aries quickly learned that Harry attracted trouble like moths to a lamp. "Is this the same troll that's in the Third Corridor." Severus froze "Say that again," he demanded. Aries repeated himself. A furious look crossed Severus's face "I'm going to kill that rat," he seethed. "Sounds fun," Aries said "But can it wait until the troll's dealt with?" He didn't know who's blood Severus was out for but he pitied the poor bastard. 

Severus let go of his arm and rushed off. "Severus?" He called "Where the fuck are you going?" Aries ran after him. The sound of a crash and a high pitched scream stopped him from going to the third corridor on the right. Aries swore, drew his wand and ran towards the sound. He gagged at the smell of shit and foul body odor. If that wasn't the troll Aries would eat his hat. 

The troll was swinging its club round wildly. Aries felt his heart stop when he saw that Harry had his arms around the trolls neck and was trying to distract it. Aries's vision went red when the troll threw Harry off and he went flying into some nearby toilets. "Bombarda!" Aries roared without thinking about it. The troll turned around to be hit with the full force of the spell. It grunted in agony as it went flying through the wall. Realising his mistake Aries dragged Hermione Granger out of the way as the wall collapsed sending dust and debris everywhere. 

Aries pulled the three of them away from the troll. A withering lecture was on the tip of his tongue until he realised how shell shocked they were. Hermione Granger wasn't breathing right. "Miss Granger," Aries said gently "You need to breathe." Her eyes were still fixed on the troll. "Breathe," he insisted louder. Eventually she slowed her breathing down. "Are you three hurt?" Aries demanded. They shook their heads. Aries ran a diagnostic charm over them anyway. They weren't physically hurt apart from a few scrapes. Aries would give them a calming draght just in case. 

"What were you three thinking?" Aries demanded, suddenly furious. They looked down at their shoes until Hermione spoke up "Please sir it's my fault I read about trolls and thought I could fight it." Aries would've bought the lie if it wasn't for the way Ron and Harry exchanged surprised looks. "Please don't lie to me Miss Granger," he said icily. Ron hesitated "It was my fault sir," he admitted sheepishly "I made Hermione cry which was why she was in the bathroom and there was a troll and.." Aries sighed and ran a hand through his hair "And you two came to warn her."

McGonagall and the others came thundering in at that moment. At the sight of the troll Quirrell collapsed on a toilet seat clutching at his heart. Aries sneered at him "Pull yourself together man!" McGonagall looked around the destroyed bathroom "What on earth?" she practically shrieked. "Everyone's safe," Aries reassured her "I would get those three a calming draught though." McGonagall looked between them "What on earth were you three doing here!" Ron Weasley sheepishly explained himself, his ears burning. 

McGonagall's nostrils flared "Never in all my years," she hissed. Aries let her tell them off, it was much better then any lecture he could have come up. "They've already been punished Minerva," Aries explained as she was about to dole out punishment. "They have?" McGonagall asked. Aries nodded "Weeks worth of detention and 2 house points being taken off them." McGonagall looked satisfied "Very well then." Aries gently guided the three Gryffindors out the door. "Come on, let's get you a calming draught." "Professor," Hermione whispered "When is our detention?" Aries hummed "Haven't decided yet. Not too late I don't want to interfere in Quidditch practice or homework you have to complete." 

Aries led them to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey fussed over them. "They just need a calming draught," Aries informed her. Madam Pomfrey nodded her head in approval and fetched the potions. "I'll see you in detention," Aries called as he walked out the door. His shoulders slumped when he was sure he was out of sight. A fucking troll of all things. Halloween was definitely cursed. 

When he got back to his rooms he silently lit two candles and sat in front of them. "You'd be proud Lily," he told the empty room "Probably be grey from stress but you'd be so proud, Harry's a good lad." Aries continued to talk to the candles describing how Harry was on the Quidditch team, how he seemed to make friends easily and how just hours ago he'd fought a troll. The candles never answered back and the room got a little bit colder but Aries didn't stop talking until his voice grew hoarse. "Goodnight Lily," he murmured when the clock struck one "Rest well."


	7. Quidditch

Aries was in his office writing a letter when there was a knock at the door. Harry Potter poked his head round “Professor McGonagall said you wanted us for detention sir?” Aries beckoned them in “Sorry I didn’t come find you myself but I’ve been a tad bit busy.” Hermione and Ron shuffled in behind Harry looking nervous. “I’m sure I don’t need to remind you how reckless it was going after a full grown mountain troll,” Aries said sharply. The three frantically shook their heads. Aries stood up “Good,” he said curtly “Follow me please.”

Meekly the three trailed after him as he led them deeper into the castle towards the dungeons “We’ll be making potions today,” Aries said casually as he let them into a classroom. “Potions sir?” Harry asked hesitantly. “For the Hospital Wing,” Aries explained “Madam Pomfrey has mentioned she’s running low on Pepperup Potion.” The three sat in front of a cauldron wearily. “I know it’s not a potion you’ll have made before so I’ll go through the recipe with a demonstration before leaving you to it,” Aries said, lighting up the cauldron with his wand. 

It was a relatively simple potion but wasn’t taught to the first years due to the fact that it wasn’t on the curriculum. Aries carefully showed them how to cut the ingredients up and in which order to put them in “If you put the bicorn horn in before the mandrake root it’ll explode so watch out for that,” Aries said cheerfully “Then you leave it to simmer for five minutes before stirring twice counterclockwise…” When the potion turned a grey colour, Aries lit their cauldrons and sat back to supervise “Feel free to talk to each other,” he said “If you need help, just ask.” 

As it turned out Hermione had a lot of questions. Aries was halfway through telling her about the properties of bicorn and why it reacted the way it did in certain potions when Severus opened the door. The three First Years went silent “Hello Severus,” Aries greeted. Severus’s eyes swept the room before his gaze landed back on Aries “I need the key for the cabinet,” Severus said curtly. 

Aries wondered what he was going on about for a second and then remembered he had put a first aid kit in Severus’s rooms. “What happened to yours?” Severus’s face soured “Lost it.” Aries fished the spare key out of his outer robes and chucked it at Severus. Severus nodded at him in thanks and swept out the room.

“What was that about?” Harry Potter blurted out. Aries took one look at Harry’s potion and stirred it more thoroughly “He keeps all his lesson plans in a cabinet,” Aries lied, knowing Severus wouldn’t want anyone to know he was injured. Well potentially injured with. “He must’ve misplaced his key and I have a spare.” At their still curious looks Aries clapped his hands together “Back to your potions,” he ordered “This is detention after all.” 

Aries was sure Severus was injured with someone major as he didn’t show up for dinner or breakfast the next day. Aries was a bit irked Severus didn’t go to him for help seeing as he had been a Healer in Saint Mungos but put it down to Snape’s prickly nature. Severus’s mystery injury was temporarily put out of his mind by the fact that Quidditch Season had begun and it became difficult to get the classes to remain quiet as they would talk nothing about who would win the first match. 

Draco asked him about it in History of Magic one lesson. “Sir,” he said, waving his hand about. Aries, who was talking about what Emeric the Evil liked to do to his enemies tried to ignore him. “Yes Mr Malfoy,” he finally sighed when Draco’s waving got a bit annoying. “Who do you think will win the first match?” Draco yelled out. “Try to keep questions relevant Mr Malfoy,” Aries said “But I think Gryffindor has a strong chance this year.” Draco deflated a little bit but Harry flushed bright red. Turning back to the blackboard where he had pinned a map up Aries cleared his throat and started from where he had left off.

“What’s wrong with you?” Aries asked bluntly the evening before Quidditch started. He was sitting in the staffroom drinking tea with Severus who winced whenever he moved his leg. “Got bit,” Severus grunted. “You got bit?” Aries echoed “By what?” Severus scowled into his tea “A Cerberus.” Aries choked on his drink “And you didn’t go to anyone for medical attention?” he demands. Stiffly Severus shakes his head. Aries summoned the first aid kit “Let me have a look at it,” he said gently. Severus sighed but obediently lifted his robes above his knees.

Aries hissed at the sight of Severus’s bloody and mangled leg. The cerberus must have bit all the way to the bone because there were chunks of flesh missing. Much to Aries’s relief it wasn’t infected. As gently as possible he cleaned the wound, being mindful of Severus’s groan of pain. “Sorry,” he apologised “But I think it’s healing well on it’s own, it’ll just need a bit of Dittany and then wrapped in clean bandages.”

Severus hissed “That’s good,” he said through gritted teeth. Aries grabbed the Dittany from the First Aid kit and dripped some into the wound. Severus shrieks, although the sound is muffled by his teeth and the hand he clamped over his mouth. Aries felt vaguely unsettled by Severus’s shriek of pain as it had been a long, long time since he had heard Severus display any weakness. “Blasted dog,” Severus complained as Aries starts wrapping bandages “How are you meant to keep an eye on all three heads at once?” Aries opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Severus’s snarl of “Potter!”

Aries turned to see Harry standing there “I just wondered if I could have my book back.” Severus’s pale face twisted in fury “GET OUT!” he roared “GET OUT!” Aries didn’t comment as Harry fled. He finished bandaging Severus’s leg “Take a pain relief potion once a day,” he ordered “If you’re in that much agony I can give you some of the stronger stuff.” Severus dropped his robes back into place “Thank you,” he said lacking his usual biting tone. Aries picked up Quidditch Through the Ages. “This his?” he asked. Severus nodded curtly and went back to his now cold cup of tea.

The next day at breakfast Aries headed over to the Gryffindor table to give Harry his book back “Good luck for today,” Aries said as he handed the book over. Harry grimaced “Thanks sir.” Aries dropped into his seat at the breakfast table and poured himself a cup of tea. “How about it?” Tobias said grinning “Ten galleons that Gryffindor win the match.” Aries glared playfully at Tobias “Just because I’m obligated to support Slytherin doesn’t mean I think they’ll actually win.” Tobias laughed “Gryffindor has a strong team this year to be fair.” Aries hummed in agreement “Not that I’ll be telling Severus I’m not supporting Slytherin, I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

“I’m surprised you’re watching the match,” Aries said conversationally as he walked down to the pitch with Severus. “It’s the first match of the season,” Severus answered simply “I don’t like the sport much but it’s important to the students.” A grin tugged at the corner of Aries’s mouth which Severus spotted “Wipe the smirk off your face,” he ordered but it lacked his usual bite. Aries held up his hands in a gesture of surrender “Never thought you liked your students that much that’s all.” “Not one more word,” Severus said grumpily. Aries couldn’t help but laugh.

The stands were already bustling when they arrived “If we lose the Cup this year I’m never going to be able to look McGonagall in the eye again,” Severus said darkly. “What was that Severus?” McGonagall said innocently, appearing behind them. Much to Aries’s mild shock there was a teasing glint in her normally stern eyes. “Nothing Minerva,” Severus said blandly. Aries watched them bicker for a moment before McGonagall left for the commentator's box. 

The air was thick with anticipation as the students chattered excitedly about who they thought was going to win. Aries spotted people holding up binoculars as they peered over the heads of the people in front of them. There was a loud cheer as Madam Hooch strode onto the pitch with the Quidditch teams following close behind her. He couldn’t hear  what she was saying but then she gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose in the air and the match started. 

“Interesting commentary,” Aries said wryly as Lee Jordan, one of McGonagall’s lions, loudly yelled how attractive he found one of Gryffindor’s chasers were. Severus snorted “They can’t find anyone better,” he dismissed. There was a loud roar of cheering from the Gryffindors as one of the chasers scored. The Slytherins groaned and grumbled to themselves. 

“Slytherin in possession,” Lee Jordan was yelling “Chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers, two Weasley’s and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards the - wait a minute - was that the Snitch?” Aries craned his neck trying to see where the Snitch might be “Do you think it was?” he asked Severus. “There, look!” Severus said in reply. 

Aries watched with bated breath as Harry and the Slytherin Seeker dived downwards towards the snitch, neck and neck. Even the Chasers were watching, they weren’t even going after the Quaffle. Harry put on an extra burst of speed and Aries thought he would catch it before with a sicking WHAM! Marcus Flint had blocked Harry’s path. “Foul!” Aries roared along with the Gryffindor’s. 

Honestly Flint could have knocked Harry out of the air. Lee Jordan was clearly finding it hard not to take sides. “So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating -” “Jordan!” McGonagall growled. Aries huffed a laugh. Gryffindor took their penalty without a problem and the match began again with increased violence. Aries cheered when Slytherins scored “Who’s side are you on?” Severus asked in amusement. Aries turned to him sheepishly “Sorry, I can’t help myself.” 

Suddenly he noticed Harry’s broom twitching “Is it meant to do that?” he asked Severus nervously, knowing full well the broom wasn’t meant to malfunction like that. Severus scanned the stands, no doubt looking for something important. “He’s being jinxed,” Severus growled. Harry’s broom gave a sudden jerk and Harry swung off it. Aries grabbed Severus’s arm out of fear when he saw Harry hanging from it by one hand. 

Severus didn’t notice Aries hanging off his arm as his gaze was fixed on Harry, muttering something under his breath.  _ Counter curse, _ Aries thinks with some relief. “Who’s cursing him?” he asks and then remembers Severus can’t answer him. Aries looks about the stands, although it’s difficult when everyone is dressed in blinding red or green. Finally he sees Quirrell muttering something with his gaze fixed firmly on Harry who didn’t look like he was going to be able to hang on for much longer. “I’m going to go murder Quirrell,” Aries growled darkly “Be back in a bit.” 

He didn’t get a chance to throttle Quirrell as there was a yell and the smell of burning cloth. Aries whirled around to see Severus’s robes on fire. He helped Severus put the fire out quickly but when he turned back around Quirrell had vanished. Cursing under his breath he turned back to the match where Harry had managed to swing himself back onto his broom. “I’m going to kill him,” Aries seethed to Severus. “I’m going to kill whoever set me on fire,” Severus growled. 

Harry was speeding towards the ground when he clapped his hand over his mouth as though he was about to be sick. Aries dearly hoped he wasn’t about to throw up. Harry hit the field on all fours and coughed. Aries couldn’t see whether he’d thrown up or not before Harry was holding the Snitch up yelling “I got the Snitch! I got the Snitch!” 

The crowd roared with confusion and shouts. “Does that count?” Aries uncertaintly asked. One of Severus’s eyebrows was raised “I have no idea.” Lee Jordan was happily yelling out that Gryffindor had won one hundred and seventy points to sixty. It was a good thing he hadn’t taken Tobias up on that bet. Slytherin had gotten absolutely  _ flattened. _

“Quirrell was trying to kill Harry,” Aries said darkly to Severus as they hiked back up to the school. Severus’s lip curled “I’m aware.” Aries ran a hand through his hair “And just to be clear you won’t let me do anything about it because Dumbledore would disapprove.” Severus nodded “That’s correct.” Aries sighed “You wouldn’t even find his body,” he promised.

Maybe it was a little bit extreme talking about murder when Quirrell had only made one attempt on Harry’s life but Aries didn’t want to take any chances. “Promise me you’ll let me handle it,” Severus said firmly “I don’t want you doing anything rash.” Aries didn’t do  _ rash,  _ if he decided to remove the threat he would do so without any mistakes. Quirrell wouldn’t know what would hit him. Severus’s gaze was unrelenting. “Very well,” Aries said reluctantly “I’ll let you handle it.” 

The next morning he slips laxatives into Quirrell’s tea.


	8. Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter today :) 
> 
> I wrote half of this before realising Rowling never named any of the parents of other characters so I had to improvise. Hope you like them as much as I enjoyed writing them.

Christmas slipped in quietly, one morning the castle woke up to several feet of snow to Aries’s delight and Severus’s horror. “It feels like Christmas proper,” Aries said lightly at breakfast. Severus’s face was sour “A blasted holiday” he said firmly. Tobias who was looking exceptionally handsome in festive red robes smirked “Where’s your Christmas spirit Severus.” Severus rolled his eyes at them.

As much as Christmas was generally a shit time of year, Aries found the students excitement contagious. He had even decorated his classroom in tinsel (which he had stolen off Tobias). As much as he would have liked to have not set any homework for the holidays he knew it wouldn’t do the students any favours to forget the material. That didn’t stop them from complaining. “But it’s christmas sir!” Dean Thomas howled when he set them an essay to be completed. “It’ll take you half an hour at most,” Aries promised. 

Tonks came to see him one Thursday morning as the First Years hurried to get to their next lesson. “Wotcha Uncle,” she said cheerfully, ignoring the startled looks Draco shot her. “Hello Dora,” Aries greeted. Tonks dragged a chair in front of the desk “Mum’s asking if you’re coming around for Christmas.” Aries thought about it for a second before shrugging “Why not? It’s better than being dragged to Malfoy Manor by Cissa.” Tonks grinned “Good ‘cos Mum said that she was gonna force you one way or another.” Aries rolled his eyes “You can tell your mother that won’t be necessary.” 

The day before term ended Aries was sat in the staffroom with Tobias and Severus drinking mulled wine and playing cards. “Are both of you going home?” Tobias asked as he dealt the cards. Severus shook his head “No,” he said curtly. Tobias didn’t look put off by Severus’s biting tone. Aries took a sip of wine “Are you going home?” Tobias nodded “Aye, I haven’t seen my parents in a while.” Must be nice. McGonagall came striding into the staffroom “Is that wine?” she demanded. “It’s not that strong,” Aries reassured her. 

Tobias offered her a glass “Just one Minerva,” he coaxed “It’s nearly the holidays anyway.” McGonagall sat down and accepted a glass from Tobias. “I think I won,” Severus said, almost smiling, as he got rid of his last card. Aries put his cards down on the table “I nearly got you.” McGonagall snorted “I think I’ll join in,” she said. Obediently Tobias dealt the cards for another round. Aries was out of the game fairly quickly and watched in morbid fascination as Severus and Minerva got more and more competitive. “You’re cheating,” Minerva said sharply. Severus smirked “Just because you can’t handle losing Minerva doesn’t mean I’m cheating.” 

Aries laughed as the look on McGonagall’s face. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone more invested in a game,” Tobias remarked as he drank his wine. Finally McGonagall threw down her last card triumphantly “I win,” she said smugly. As more of the staff trickled in, things got more and more competitive. Aries supposed that even dignified Professors descended into petty squabbling occasionally. The arguing in the staffroom ended when Dumbledore trounced them all at Exploding Snap with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. “Blasted old fool,” Severus muttered, with half his eyebrow missing. Aries patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

Early the next morning he said goodbye to Severus and Flooed to Grimmauld Place. The Floo Network was only temporarily connected, just for Aries to travel home. It would open back up again when the holidays were over. Kreacher went mad with joy when Aries stumbled out of the Floo. “Hello Kreacher,” Aries laughed when Kreacher shrieked that “Master had come home!” He was forced into the kitchen by Kreacher, accidentally dropping his luggage on the way. A cup of tea was forced into his hand. “Kreacher,” Aries scolded although he was smiling “I need to put my stuff away.” Kreacher snapped his fingers and the luggage disappeared. 

Over the next couple of days Aries couldn’t go far without spotting Kreacher peering at him anxiously. Aries would be upset by Kreacher’s mother henning but he had missed the crazy old House Elf. Silently he wondered if Kreacher was afraid Aries wouldn’t come back. Narcissa came visiting a week before Christmas. She was holding a parcel and there was a stubborn look on her face. Aries saw her into the parlour and poured a cup of tea for the both of them.

“Good morning Cissa,” Aries greeted warmly. Narcissa smiled and sipped her tea delicately “Aries dear, are you aware we are throwing a Christmas Party at Malfoy Manor?” Aries hummed “You throw one every year.” He knew what Narcissa wanted. “Are you attending this year?” Narcissa asked surprisingly bluntly. Aries raised an eyebrow “That depends,” he said mildly “On who’s going.” Narcissa didn’t roll her eyes but it was a close thing “Andromeda is going this year,” she revealed. 

Aries frowned, Narcissa had proven surprisingly stubborn when Aries asked why she was contacting Andromeda after more then a decade of silence. “Why?” Aries asked. Narcissa sighed “I have my reasons.” At Aries' look she pursed her lips “Leave it,” she requested softly “Cousin, my reasons are my own.” Aries nodded curtly in agreement though he was still undeniably curious. “Is she bringing Dora?” Aries asked. Narcissa shook her head “I doubt it.” “Very well then,” Aries relented “I’ll go to your party.”

Malfoy Manor was as gaudy as ever. For fuck’s sake there were peacocks milling about outside. The ceiling in the ballroom was charmed for snow to fall but not land. Decorations shaped like snowflakes hung from corner to corner. There were tables set up with an array of food. Aries pulled a face when he realised a large portion of the dishes were French. 

There were people milling about dressed in their best dress robes. Aries knew the vast majority of people in the room were from prominent families or where high up in the Ministry. There was a band playing classical instruments. He could hear the flute, along with a violin and what sounded suspiciously like a cello. People were dancing already but it was more restrained compared to what it would be later when everyone is drunk.

“Cousin,” a voice said from behind him. Aries turned around to see Andromeda standing there, dressed in a figure hugging green and silver evening dress. “Andy,” he greeted warmly as he kissed both her cheeks “You look beautiful cousin.” Andromeda hugged him, which had Aries raising an eyebrow, Blacks didn’t do anything as plebeian as  _ hug.  _ “You clean up well,” Andromeda remarked. Aries snorted. He was dressed in the nicest dress robes he owned, they were light blue with silver embroidered on the hem. His hair was down for once, and Aries hoped it didn’t look too unkempt.

She took the arm he offered and walked further into the room. “I feel like we’re walking into the lion's den,” Andromeda remarked dryly. Aries snorted “We’re Blacks, cousin, we’re ten times more frightening then whatever Malfoy can cook up.” People were whispering discreetly behind their hands at the sight of Andromeda and Aries. 

Aries knew what they were whispering about. He was a recluse and Andromeda was a disgrace. That, and Andromeda looked scarily like Bellatrix. “Ignore them,” Aries murmured “Half of them wouldn’t have the courage to do what you did.” Andromeda gave a haughty look at one woman who wasn’t being particularly quiet with her gossiping “What?” Andromeda murmured back “Abandoning my family and marrying a muggleborn?” “You married someone you loved,” Aries said gently “Ted’s a good man, you have nothing to be ashamed about.” 

Narcissa spotted them “Sister!” she called “Cousin!” Narcissa embraced them both (politely of course) and kissed both their cheeks. “I’m so glad you came.” Narcissa was dressed elegantly in a light blue dress that drew attention to the fine jewelry she was draped in. “I’m sure you remember my husband Lucius?” Narcissa said to Andromeda. Lucius had a sneer on his face as he politely kissed Andromeda’s hand in greeting. “Charmed,” Andromeda said flatly. Aries really wanted to wipe the smug sneer of Lucius’s face. 

“I’m surprised you came,” Lucius said politely though there was something in his voice that made Aries bristle. Aries smiled just as fakely as Lucius as they shook hands “Well you know how important this is to Cissa, I couldn’t help but come and support my dear cousin.” Narcissa gently took Aries by the other arm and guided him away from Lucius “Please try not to antagonise each other tonight.” Aries laughed “I won’t if he won’t.” Andromeda rolled her eyes at him.

Narcissa was leading them to where two people were standing in the corner whispering to themselves “May I introduce the Selwyns?” The man shook Aries’s hand “Vincent Selwyn,” he introduced himself. Vincent was a powerfully built man with brown hair and sharp blue eyes. “Nice to meet you,” Aries murmured. Vincent gestured to the woman next to him “This is my sister Lydia.” Lydia’s hair was curiously dyed a lovely violet colour which matched her dark purple dress. She had the same sharp blue eyes as her brother and the expression on her face was courteous but disinterested. 

“Lydia here is a lawyer,” Narcissa said charmingly.  _ Stop it,  _ Aries thought irritably. “Are you?” he said politely. Lydia nodded “I am sir.” They stood around chatting for a minute before Vincent spotted someone he knew, made his excuses and left. Narcissa linked arms with Andromeda “I believe I can see the Greengrasses, I believe you’ve met Lord Greengrass?” Aries sighed at his cousins as they walked away. He would bet money that Narcissa had done it on purpose. 

“Oh Hell,” Lydia muttered then turned to Aries “Dance with me please,” she asked bluntly. Aries tilted his head slightly “Why?” He could practically hear Walburga screaming at him for being rude. Lydia discreetly pointed towards a man with a haughty look on his face “That’s Alexander Yaxley,” she murmured “He won’t leave me alone at work, the last thing I want is to deal with him here.” Aries was sure he was the one who took up the Yaxley name after his cousin was put into Azkaban. 

“He looks arrogant,” Aries observed as he led Lydia into a waltz “He is,” she hissed “I just want to smash his head in with a brick.” Aries snickered “Is he that bad?” Lydia scowled “I was working on a case for six months - six months! And that arrogant arsehole came in and ruined it, the bloke got off scot free thanks to him!” Aries winced “I’d kill him to be honest. Like once there was this trainee who wouldn’t listen to instructions at all and they ended up exploding half of the Brewing Department because they added the wrong ingredient at the wrong time.”

Lydia snorted “That does make me feel better,” she admitted “Yaxley is incorrigible, if he makes one more crack about the proper place for a pureblood woman I’m going to make sure no one finds his body.” Aries probably shouldn’t find that funny “Just hex him,” he said casually as he twirled Lydia around “He’ll go crying to his mother.” Lydia scowled “I’m going to,” she said firmly. Aries spotted Yaxley’s sour face “He doesn’t look very happy,” he noted. “Good,” Lydia said viciously. 

After the song ended Lydia led Aries over to a table and snagged two drinks off a passing waiter. “Thanks for dancing with me,” Lydia said, neatening up her hair. Aries shrugged “It’s better then talking to Malfoy.” Lydia laughed “Not a fan then?” Aries grimaced “No not particularly.” Smug, pretentious Lucius Malfoy. Aries thought he was arrogant for someone who nearly got sent to Azkaban. “Me either,” Lydia said honestly, “I think he only invited us here this evening because I drink tea with Lady Malfoy sometimes.” Aries drank a mouthful of wine “At  _ Helga’s _ ?” 

Lydia nodded “Yes.” Helga’s was Narcissa’s favourite tea shop, it generally catered to wealthy purebloods and half-bloods who were looking to social network. Narcissa had dragged him there once and once was enough. Aries’s clothes smelt like perfume for weeks after. Lydia read the look on his face clearly enough “I only go for the company.” “I can’t say that’s my sort of thing,” Aries confessed casually. 

“Not the most sociable are you?” Lydia asked. Aries shook his head “Not in the slightest. I worked odd hours besides.” Lydia sipped her wine “Odd hours?” Aries nodded “Worked in Saint Mungos, there’s always some sort of disaster happening.” Lydia leaned forward smiling “What’s the worst disaster then?” Aries didn’t exactly think he was great at regalling people with stories but he did his best to describe the odd incidents he had seen. Like that one time Healer Dorkins had accidentally cut off his own arm. Which then caused a Trainee Healer to faint and drop several potions that reacted and exploded.

Lydia looked faintly disgusted “And here I thought our disasters were bad.” Aries finished the last of his wine “I managed to reattach his arm fairly easily,” he said. “One time I was forced to represent Mundungus Fletcher,” Lydia said in disgust “Claimed the right for representation. I had to argue that he owned twelve jacuzzis that were magically enchanted and didn’t steal them.” Aries laughed, Mundungus Fletcher was renowned as a crook and a ‘purveyor’ of goods.

Conversation quickly turned to discussing the rumours of a Muggle Protection Act that was being drafted “I’m all for it,” Lydia said “My mother was muggleborn.” Aries made sure his voice wasn’t that loud “I agree,” he said quietly “I remember during Voldemort’s reign when they were absolutely  _ slaughtered  _ but you know people like Lucius won’t want it passed.” Lydia nodded grimly “Poor Arthur Weasley though,” she muttered “You know Malfoy will do anything to make sure it won’t be passed.” 

Suddenly Lucius stood up and neatly clapped to get everyone’s attention “The man of the hour,” he announced grandly “Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge!” There was polite clapping as Fudge strode into the room dressed in a ridiculous lime green bowler hat and matching jacket. Fudge gave a cheery wave and started speaking about how happy he was to be here. Disgusted Aries shook his head and turned back to Lydia. Lucius would be bragging about this for weeks. The Minister finished his speech and everyone started clapping. “Typical,” Lydia muttered. 

Eventually with the promise to find her later, Lydia went off to find her brother and Aries wandered about in search of someone familiar. He didn’t have to go far before he was stopped by Edgar Macmillan, a distant relation that Aries found amusing. “Aries!” Edgar enthusiastically said and shook his hand “Hello Edgar,” Aries said smiling “I hope you’re well?” Edgar was clearly drunk if his red face and giggling was any indication. 

“I’m good, haven’t seen you at one of these in ages though, I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about us,” Edgar said with a hearty laugh. “You’re very difficult to forget,” Aries wryly said. Edgar led him over to where his family were sitting. Edgar’s wife Sylvia wasn’t as outgoing as her husband but was just as warm and friendly. “Aries,” Sylvia greeted. Aries inclined his head “Sylvia, you’re looking well.” Their son Ernie was sitting with his parents though judging by the longing looks he was shooting the other children, it wouldn’t be for long. “Aries you remember my son Ernie?” Edgar asked as he handed Aries a wine glass. 

Ernie looked horrified to see a Professor outside of school “I do,” Aries said “I teach History of Magic remember?” Edgar laughed loudly “I forgot about that! Surprised us all when we heard the news, never thought you were the teaching type.” Sylvia rolled her eyes at her husband “You’re being rude dear.” Aries smiled slightly “I’m not offended,” he reassured Sylvia. 

Edgar pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his robes and offered one to Aries “It’s just the one, love,” Edgar justified at his wife’s disapproving face. Aries lit the cigarette and took a drag “I thought you quit smoking?” Aries asked Edgar. “He did,” Sylvia said dryly. Edgar rolled his eyes “I no more quit smoking then you quit drinking.” Aries laughed “I don’t drink that much,” he denied smiling “Not compared to my dear cousin in law.” Edgar snorted “If there’s two things Malfoy knows how to do is drink and bribe people.” Edgar turned to his son “Not a word of this to anyone else mind.”

Two bottles of wine later Edgar was quite pink in the face when he loudly declared to his wife that she was “the most beautiful witch he had ever laid his eyes on” and “he still couldn’t believe she had married him.” Laughing loudly Aries made his excuses to leave and went to go find Lydia. He stopped to talk to the people that he knew. There was Derek Montague who in Slytherin a few years ahead of him, Charles Bones who Aries used to work with, even Callidora Lestrange was there and she disliked parties even more then Aries did. 

Lydia spotted him before he spotted her. She was as drunk as he was. Her face was flushed pretty pink, and she was swaying slightly on the spot. “Hello!” she greeted happily. The music and the chatter was making him dizzy “Come for a walk with me,” Aries asked, running a hand through his hair. Lydia giggled “You’re asking an unwed woman to take a walk with you? My father would be rolling in his grave.” Aries huffed a laugh, Orion would be much the same “I think we’re a bit old to be sneaking off to have a shag in the rose bushes.” “Shame,” Lydia said drunkenly “You have a pretty face.” 

Compared to the sweltering heat of inside, outside was refreshingly cool. The gardens were immaculate; there weren’t even a twig out of place or a stray leaf on the ground. Albino peacocks roamed the grounds. Their white feathers gleaming as it was reflected by the moonlight. Aries could see different types of flowers in bloom despite it being winter. Most of them were white or blue, clearly the Malfoys were going with a theme. 

Lydia sat neatly on a bench and stared up at the sky “I love watching the stars,” she said breathlessly. The stars were looking beautiful tonight. Aries spotted the Sirius star and his mood soured slightly. Reaching into his robe he pulled out a pack of cigarettes he’d stolen off Edgar. He offered one to Lydia who took it with a quiet thanks. 

“You know tonight hasn’t been that bad,” Aries said as he let the smoke fill his lungs. Lydia smiled “Vinnie had to drag me along.” Aries grinned “Yeah, same, I’ll not be telling Narcissa she had the right of it for once.” Lydia took a drag “I’ve learned that Lady Malfoy is often right.” Aries rolled his eyes “Don’t tell her, she’ll be insufferably smug about it.” They made eye contact and immediately burst into laughter. “You will write to me won’t you?” Lydia said anxiously. Aries flushed at the earnest look in her eyes “Sure,” he agreed easily. Smiling slightly they turned back and watched the stars in companionable silence.


	9. An Unhappy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the newest chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who's left kudos and the person who commented :)
> 
> sorry it's not a Christmas one but i kinda lost motivation for writing out Christmas day lol.  
> I'm returning to college next week so I don't know if that's going to affect when i update, sorry in advance if updates become less frequent.

Christmas passed in a merry haze. Aries had spent Christmas itself with Andromeda, one of the best Christmases he’d had in years. The Tonks’s filled their house with noise, whether that be Dora or Andy playfully bickering or Ted loudly singing muggle carols for everyone to hear. It was such a contrast to the empty stillness of Grimmauld Place Aries wondered why he hadn’t gone sooner. Even Kreacher had been in a perky mood. Aries spotted the House Elf sipping Butterbeer and drunkenly swaying side to side, singing loudly about the Hippogriff that lost his head. Aries had found the sing a bit morbid but Kreacher had been having so much fun, he was hesitant to tell Kreacher to stop. 

The high of Christmas dragged on for a few weeks, even when term started again and the snow turned to slush and it pissed it down most days of the week. Aries even enjoyed the complaints of the fifth years as he set them more homework. “Your OWLs are coming up,” Aries lectured the Fifth Years sternly “I’ll not have any of you fail if I can help it.” The Seventh Years had just accepted it with a glum acceptance that made Aries feel slightly sorry for them. To make up for it he tried to make his lessons as fun as possible.

For the Fourth Years he had made a giant map, complete with figurines of Giants and miniature wizards charmed to move and visually demonstrated how the conflict played out. Aries would admit he was proud of himself, especially considering Charms wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed. Either way the Fourth Years had fun watching the figurines smash each other to bits while Aries talked through the mistakes both sides made which resulted in heavy casualties. 

The Fifth Years thought the map was amusing as well which was good for them because the majority of the curriculum was political. Aries wasn’t sure how he was meant to make the International Statute of Secrecy or the International Warlock Convention interesting. The Sixth years had finally moved on from Wand lore and instead were slowly moving on to Wendelin the Weird who had lived a pretty colourful life to say the least. Aries had lazily decided to use that lesson on Wendelin the Weird for the Seventh Years as well. 

He was going over the Third Years holiday homework when Severus swept into the staff room with a foul look on his face. “I’m being forced to referee,” Severus said darkly. Aries stared at him, not sure if Severus was joking or not “You’re shitting me,” he said. Severus scowled “I wish, Dumbledore wants me supervising so there’s no… unpleasantness.” Aries grimaced, on one hand it was a bit naff for Severus considering he hated everything to do with brooms and flying, but on the other Harry was much safer with Severus keeping an eye out. 

“Has he done nothing about Quirrell?” Aries asked, frowning. Severus shrugged “He’s coming to the match.” Aries bit his lip from saying anything he’d regret. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Dark Wizard repellent. “What’s the point in you refereeing then?” Aries said, setting the quill down. Severus looked mutinous “Hell if I know, just what I need though, to make a fool out of myself on a broomstick.” “You won’t,” Aries reassured him “Most likely the Seekers on both teams will catch the Snitch quickly.” Severus still looked mutinous. 

A few days later Severus handed him a small box at breakfast “Happy Birthday,” he said simply. Aries stared at it, he had completely forgotten it was his birthday. “Thank you,” he said quietly and gently set it aside. He didn’t tend to celebrate his birthday, it was just another reminder his twin was dead and he was alone. Severus nodded in acknowledgement and changed the subject. Aries was thankful for it. 

He was in a bit of a mood for the rest of the day. Aries had snapped at poor Oliver Wood as he prattled on about the Quidditch Match for the fifth time that lesson. 5 points from Gryffindor later and Oliver Wood wasn’t talking about the match anymore. It was a tough choice on whether the First Years or the Fifth Years were his most exhausting class. At least the Fifth Years were settling down somewhat as the realisation their exams were drawing near sunk in. 

“You’re very quiet,” Tobias observed at dinner. Aries thought about lying but hesitated at the earnest look in Tobias’s eyes “It’s my birthday,” he admitted “I don’t like to celebrate it because my twin’s dead.” Tobias looked surprised “I’m sorry,” he said softly “That must be difficult.” Aries looked away from him “It’s alright.” Tobias fell into pensive silence. Quirrell’s hands shook as he stuttered “S-So w-what’s everyone’s o-opinion on t-t-the m-match?” Aries stood up and left so he wouldn’t have to hear Quirrell’s voice. He was such an annoying fucker. 

His office was blissfully silent apart from the odd chiming from the clock. Aries managed to complete his marking in record time before there was a knock on the door. Frowning in confusion, he stood up and opened it. Tobias stood there, a small cake in his hands “I know you said you don’t like to celebrate your birthday but I thought you might like some cake anyway.” Aries stared at him for a long moment, not sure whether he was joking or not. Belatedly he realised he was being rude. “Do you want to come in?” he offered.

Tobias sat at the table, looking quite at home amongst Aries’s belongings. Something in him twisted at the thought. Aries pressed a cup of tea into Tobias’s hands and shakily poured one for himself. 

“Thank you,” Aries said abruptly “For the cake it was - it is very kind of you.” Tobias sipped his tea “I lost my sister,” he revealed, his voice heavy with an aching sadness Aries was all too familiar with. “She was murdered one night walking home, we never found out who did it.” Aries’s hands trembled “I don’t know how my brother died,” he said hoarsely “My House Elf woke us up screaming in the middle of the night my twin was dead but he wouldn’t tell us how or why.” That was the worst part. Aries had no idea how Regulus had died, was it tortue? The Killing Curse? Was it a quick death?

“You never get over it do you?” Tobias said, sounding uncharastically sad. “No,” Aries agreed “Sometimes I turn around to say something to my brother and then I realise he’s not there.” Tobias squeezed Aries’s hand “It’s the uncertainty of it, but even now there’s nothing I wouldn’t do if it meant my sister came back.” Aries stared at the way Tobias’s hand rested on his. Feelings he usually tried to keep buried within him rose to the surface.  _ Disgusting _ , his mother’s voice whispered in the back of his mind. “I know the feeling,” Aries said honestly, trying to keep his voice steady. Tobias squeezed his hand softly again before withdrawing. Selfishly Aries missed the contact. 

“How about some cake?” Tobias asked, deftly changing the subject. Aries swallowed the lump in his throat “Cake sounds good.” Tobias grinned, showing off perfect white teeth “I can sing Happy Birthday for you, if you want.” Aries liked the sound of Tobias’s voice but the thought of him singing happy birthday was so ridiculous he had to crack a smile. “Maybe just eat the cake,” he joked lightly. Tobias cut the cake into neat slices and handed a slice to Aries. “Thank you,” Aries said again “For this,” at Tobias’s confused look, he added “The cake and talk, I know I’m not exactly the nicest when I’m in a mood.” Tobias’s face softened “Anytime.” 

Later when Tobias was gone, Aries wandered the corridors. He couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to bother Severus over something so trivial. Aries supposed he could always ask for a Sleeping Draught but they were so addictive he was hesitant. As he rounded round the corridor he caught sight of Harry. “What on earth are you doing out of bed Mr Potter?” Aries asked. Harry jerked back in shock and stared at Aries in horror. Finally Harry found his voice “I can’t sleep sir,” he admitted. Despite himself Aries softened. 

“How about a cup of tea before bed?” Aries said. Harry perked up “I’m not in trouble?” Aries smiled slightly “As long as it doesn’t become a repeat occurrence.” Harry ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. As they entered Aries’s office, Harry’s eyes rested curiously on the birthday cake. “Have a slice if you want,” Aries offered as he pottered about. “Is it your birthday sir?” Harry asked hesitantly as he sat in front of the desk. “It is.” Tentatively Harry nibbled on a bit of cake. He sat the cuppa in front of Harry.

“Can you tell me about my parents?” Harry asked abruptly. Aries froze “What’s brought this on?” Harry grimaced “I was just thinking about them sir.” Aries hummed, he didn’t think Harry was just randomly thinking about his parents there was something bothering the boy. “Your father used to show you off to everyone,” Aries shared, vividly remembering when James proudly showed off a disgruntled Harry to Aries when he visited Lily “He bragged about how perfect you were, even when you were sick all over his shirt.”

Harry looked embarrassed “Did he?” he asked in a small voice. Aries nodded “We weren’t close,” he admitted “But I know you were the best thing to ever happen to him, except for maybe your mother.” Aries had mixed feelings for James Potter, bitter that Sirius had chosen James over them, and understanding why because James was genuinely a nice person. Maybe not during his early years at Hogwarts but when he did mature and stopped being a dickhead, Aries could understand why Sirius was so fiercely loyal. James Potter had been charming but not in a way that was slimy or fake. 

“Do you think he’d be proud of me?” Harry asked desperately. “Without a doubt,” Aries answered with no hesitation “Harry you were so loved, I don’t think I can properly describe how much your parents loved you, both of them would have done anything to make sure you grew up in a better world.” He pretended not to notice Harry discreetly wiping his eyes. “Is it bad that I miss them? Even though I’ve never known them,” Harry said. “The ones that love us never truly leave us,” Aries said quietly “They’re still here with you, even if it’s not physically.”

Harry drained the last of his tea “Thank you sir.” Aries stood up “Come on,” he said “I’ll walk you back to your common room.” Harry trailed after him obediently “Good luck for the match tomorrow,” he said as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. “Professor?” Harry hesitantly asked “Why’s Professor Snape refereeing?” Aries shrugged “Professor Dumbledore asked him too.” Harry nodded slowly “Good night sir.” “Good night,” Aries echoed. 

Severus was in a foul mood at breakfast which Aries could honestly sympathise with. Making a fool out of himself in front of everyone wasn’t exactly his cup of tea either. There was an excited buzz in the air as people excitedly bet on who would win. Aries spotted Harry looking a bit queasy at the Gryffindor table. Aries buttered a slice of toast and handed it to Severus who was glaring at the table “You should eat.” Severus shot him a filthy look but took the toast, and muttering under his breath ate it quickly. 

Aries walked down to the stands with him and Tobias though Severus’s face was looking more and more sour. “Does he not like flying?” Tobias asked, shooting a thoughtful look at Severus. Aries shook his head “He’s not a fan of flying, no.” They took their seats and watched as the stands grew noisier and noisier as the students hollered and cheered. There was a scream of excitement as Madam Hooch strode onto the pitch, with the Quidditch teams following close behind her. “I’ve never seen Severus look so mean,” Tobias said. Aries followed his line of sight and winced at the scowl on Severus’s face. 

“Dumbledore asked him to referee,” Aries explained. Tobias laughed lowly and Aries had never been more keenly aware of how close Tobias was “No wonder he’s not happy.” Aries smiled slightly at him “I don’t think the match will last that long anyway.” The whistle sounded shrilly and the teams were off. Aries watched as Severus had to narrowly avoid a bludger aimed at him by George Weasley. Furious, Severus awarded Hufflepuff a penalty. 

Aries risked a glance at Tobias who was engrossed in the match before he looked around for Quirrell. Even with Dumbledore sitting merrily in the stands, Aries didn’t trust that Quirrell wouldn’t try anything. He watched as Quirrell’s hand twitch towards where his wand must be. Aries scowled at him, for all that Severus preached about  _ caution  _ and  _ restraint _ , if Quirrell even made one wrong move Aries would slaughter him. They made eye contact and Aries bared his teeth into a smile. Quirrell blanched and steadfastly looked away. 

“Are you alright?” Tobias murmured “You look tense.” Aries turned to him and nodded stiffly “I’m fine,” he said “I just got lost in thought for a minute.” “All right,” Tobias said. Aries turned back to the match just in time to see Harry triumphantly catch the Snitch. The Gryffindor stands went wild cheering and screaming. Aries raised an eyebrow “That was quick.” Tobias laughed “I guess Slytherin isn’t winning the House Cup this year.” Severus spat bitterly on the ground. 

“Something needs to be done about Quirrell,” Aries hissed as they walked back to the castle. Severus looked around for anyone loitering “I’ll sort it,” he promised “Quirrell’s been sniffing around the Philosopher's stone.” Aries scowled “And that doesn’t worry you?” Severus clenched his jaw “I’ll sort it,” he repeated “Dumbledore-” “Hang Dumbledore!” Aries growled surprising himself “What was he thinking anyway bringing something like that in a school full of children.” Severus scowled back at him “Dumbeldore has a plan, one that I’m unfortunately privy to but not allowed to tell you.” 

At Aries’s mullish look he softened slightly “Trust me,” Severus said “Quirrell won’t be a problem for much longer if everything goes to plan.” Aries sighed “All right,” he allowed “But one wrong move and Quirrell’s dead.” A slight smirk passed over Severus’s face “Very well.”


	10. Baby Dragons and Muggle jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update but things have been a bit hectic. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Aries walked into the staffroom and immediately choked on air “What are you wearing?” he asked. Tobias grinned at him “Muggle clothing, thought it would be best for the students to have a visual demonstration, I’ve told them they can wear muggle clothes to the lesson as well.” He felt his face burn as he gingerly took a seat at the table. Wordlessly Severus handed him a cup of tea. Tobias stood up and spun in a circle “What do you think? Reckon it’s muggle enough.” Aries would eat his hat if it wasn’t ‘muggle enough’ 

Tobias was wearing some strange blue trousers that were so tight it left little to the imagination. It clung to his body and showed off Tobias’s (admittedly fantastic) arse and his crotch. The top he was wearing was just as bad, it did nothing to hide how broad Tobias’s shoulders were. Tobias was wearing it with a jacket he sometimes saw in Muggle London. Aries sipped his tea, desperately trying to forget how good Tobias’s arse looked in those trousers.

“They’re called jeans,” Tobias was saying “Muggles wear them all the time.” Aries wondered how muggles got anything done. Those jeans were so tight. Severus was nodding along to what Tobias was saying. Aries briefly admired the view before forcing himself to listen to whatever they were talking about. He met Tobias’s eyes who grinned at him “Well I thought it might be a nice treat but Dumbledore doesn’t know if it's a good idea.” 

“Sorry,” Aries apologised weakly “What’s a bad idea?” Tobias didn’t seem to mind that Aries wasn’t paying complete attention “Thought about taking my sixth and seventh years into Muggle London to help them with their exams but Professor Dumbledore thinks the Board of Governors wouldn’t be happy.” Aries rolled his eyes, he didn’t even know why Hogwarts had a board of governors considering they were as useful as a sack of shit.

“They’ll give in if the parents want it,” Aries said “They’re people pleasers.” Severus nodded in agreement “Especially if there’s any purebloods in your class.” Tobias looked thoughtful before standing up again “Might do that.” He smiled at Aries before walking out the door. Severus smirked at him “What?” Aries snapped, his face still uncomfortably red. Severus shrugged slightly, “Nothing.” Aries downed the last dregs of his tea and stood up as well “I’m going to go…” Have a wank? Throw himself into the Lake? “To the Forbidden Forest,” he finished lamely. “Don’t suppose you could harvest some aconite while you’re there? I’m running low,” Severus asked mildly. Aries murmured an agreement. 

As he trudged down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest Aries inwardly berated himself. Shame curled in his gut as he realised Tobias most likely knew Aries had been staring at his arse. Merlin, he was such a creep. Throwing himself into the lake was looking better and better. “Aries!” he heard Hagrid suddenly call Aries turned around to see Hagrid striding towards him carrying several books that looked a bit worn around the edges. “Hello Hagrid,” Aries said dully. “Alright?” Hagrid asked cheerfully. 

Aries looked at him suspiciously, Hagrid was even more cheerful than normal, there was a pleased flush on his face and he was shifting on the spot slightly like a child being told to sit still. “I’m alright, you?” Hagrid grinned and adjusted the books he was holding “Never been better.”  **_Habitats of Dragons_ ** one of the books said in big bold letters. Aries stood chatting to Hagrid for a bit before he made his excuses to leave, he still needed to harvest that aconite for Severus. Aries glanced back at Hagrid who was loudly whistling a tune to himself, a nagging suspicion formed in his mind before he dismissed it. 

The forest was blessedly silent, the only noise was Aries traipsing through the undergrowth as he searched for aconite. It grew in damp woodland, meadows and the occasional ditch. Luckily for Aries it had been raining fairly hard recently. He held his wand in front of him as he stepped off the path, it was better safe than sorry. Mud squelched under his boots as he put one foot in front of the other. Droplets from the leaves fell on his head. Reflexively he checked his hair to make sure it was actually water and not bird shit. Satisfied that it wasn’t he continued on, casting suspicious looks at the grey sky as he went. 

The air smelled damper the deeper Aries went into the forest. It was like he had stepped into Professor Sprout’s greenhouse. He stepped into a clearing and immediately spotted several aconite plants bunched together. Carefully he knelt down and put on the gloves he’d brought with him. Accidentally poisoning himself didn’t sound that fun. He cut the aconite flowers, not taking too much but enough that it would last Severus for a while. 

The sun was setting when Aries emerged from the forest. Hagrid’s hut had it’s blinds drawn but the windows were open. It wouldn’t be suspicious if not for the fact that it was freezing. The windows rattled and there was a noise that queerly sounded like a roar. Odd but not out of character, Hagrid probably had some sort of creature in there. His stomach rumbled and Aries turned back to the castle, putting the thought of Hagrid out of his mind. 

Aries’s first year class was a jumbled mess of them paying attention and alternatively the students derailing the lesson with discussions. He didn’t mind that much but their parents certainly would if they didn’t pass the exams. “No Mr Finnegan,” he said exasperated, “They didn’t make snowmen out of soap and yes they used soap in the medieval ages.” Dean Thomas sheepishly put his hand down. Ron Weasley snickered. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed there was something wrong with Ron Weasley’s hand. Aries internally frowned. 

“Right then,” he said, getting their attention “I told everyone that today’s the lesson you present your group project.” Aries had even decided to be nice and let them pick the groups they’d be working with. In the future he was thinking about dividing them up and putting them with people from different houses. There was mild grumbling. “Who’s going first?” Aries said “If no one volunteers I’ll be picking at random.” He waved the register threateningly. Dead silence. Shrugging Aries sat on his desk “No volunteers? Shame, the first group to volunteer would’ve gotten house points.”

Hands shot up. “We’ll go first sir!” Seamus Finnegan said boldly. He hauled a protesting Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom up and grabbed a long sheet of paper from his desk. There was scattered laughter as he unfurled the sheet of paper and unveiled a rather inaccurate drawing of a werewolf standing in front of a bunch of screaming wizards. “This is what wizards thought werewolves would do if left unchecked,” Seamus said proudly. Aries had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

“And how does that relate to the werewolf code of conduct?” Aries asked. Neville ducked his head as he shyly said “It was the beginning of relations between werewolves and wizards but it wasn’t very successful.” Seamus beamed proudly “We made more posters.” Aries thought these ones must have been drawn by Dean Thomas as they were drawn accurately and labelled neatly. At least they were a bit more informative than the screaming wizards. Dean Thomas took over and went on to explain that a second meeting was more successful because it was completely anonymous. “Five points to Gryffindor,” Aries said smiling “Who’s next?” 

The next group had chosen to do about Emeric the Evil and blandly read off a sheet of paper how horrifying Emeric was. Blankly one of them included the nice fact that Emeric used to behead his enemies and send their heads back to their families. The other first years looked horrified. Sighing, Aries dismissed the group and called for the next one. Hermione practically ran to the front, dragging Ron Weasley and Harry behind her.

“We’re doing our presentation on Elfric the Eager,” Hermione said breathlessly. “Even though he’s boring,” Ron muttered to Harry. Discreetly Hermione kicked him. Ron held up the poster “This blokes Elfric,” he said. Elfric looked to be extremely short, even for a goblin. “Go on,” Aries encouraged. He should have realised not to expect anything but the best from Hermione Granger as she launched into a very informative spiel about Elfric’s quest for rights and his fight against the ministry. Harry and Ron chimed in occasionally but Hermione steamrolled over them both. She beamed at him when she finished “Well done,” Aries said “I can see yous have studied the material.”

The bell rung “We’ll go through the rest of the presentations next week,” Aries said as the first years packed up “Mr Weasley stay behind please.” Ron Weasley froze and exchanged looks with Harry and Hermione. Ron nervously approached Aries, his friends flanking him. “Your hand Mr Weasley,” Aries said “What’s wrong with your hand?” Ron paled “Dog bite sir,” he lied through his teeth. “Let me see,” Aries asked gently “You’re not in trouble Mr Weasley, but that looks painful.” 

Reluctantly Ron showed Aries his hand. It had swollen to twice its normal size and there was a greenish tinge to the skin around the bite. He didn’t think it was that deep of a bite but it was still very nasty. “This is a dragon bite,” Aries realised “A _ poisonous _ dragon,” he stressed. The skin shouldn’t be that green. “Where on earth did you come in contact with a dragon.” The trio looked guilty. Aries pinched the bridge of his nose “You know what it doesn’t matter.” Getting treatment for the dragon bite was more important. 

“Were you even going to get treatment?” Aries asked as he walked the three of them to the Hospital Wing. Dragon bites were nasty, they were easily infected and hard to get rid of. “Yes,” Ron mumbled. Madam Pomfrey saw them immediately “What’s wrong then?” she asked briskly. Ron showed her his hand “Dog bite.” Madam Pomfrey exchanged looks with Aries who shrugged helplessly. Madam Pomfrey led Ron towards a bed “You can come see him later,” she said to Hermione and Harry. It was likely Ron would be in the hospital wing for another week or so. 

Aries waited until they were safely out of earshot before turning to the wayward first years “Where did you come in contact with a dragon?” he asked again. Their guilty silence said enough. He suddenly remembered the books Hagrid had been carrying, his unusual ecstatic mood, and the roar that shook Hagrid’s cabin. Aries closed his eyes and sighed “Hagrid has a dragon doesn’t he?” “Please sir,” Harry said quickly “You can’t tell anyone.” Scowling Aries checked around the corridors for anyone listening. “We’ll discuss this in my office,” Aries said firmly. 

He didn’t want Hagrid in any trouble but there was no way he could hide a dragon for long. Back in his office Harry and Hermione sat awkwardly in some chairs. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t report this to Dumbledore.” Not that he would if he didn’t have to, Dumbledore’s inaction towards Quirrell left a sour taste in Aries’s mouth. “The dragon’s going on Saturday,” Hermione blurted out “Just a few more days and Norbet’s going to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary.” Aries ran a hand through his hair “You named it?” he asked incredulously. Harry was sheepish. “Hagrid named it.” Of course he did.

“How are you going to get Norbert there?” Aries asked, still in slight disbelief there was a  _ dragon _ at Hogwarts. Quickly they explained the plan “I’ll take Norbert to the Astronomy Tower,” Aries said. At their protests he held up a hand “First of all students aren’t allowed out of bed, and I’ll be in a lot less trouble then yous would be if something goes horribly wrong.” They still looked mullish and Aries didn’t trust the glint in Harry’s eye “Do I make myself clear?” he asked. Reluctantly they nodded. 

Saturday couldn’t come soon enough, the days seemed to drag on, Aries would breathe a sigh of relief when Norbert the Dragon was gone. “You’re up to something,” Severus observed one evening. They were sitting in his lab brewing a potion. Well Severus was brewing a potion, Aries was only there because he could natter on to Severus and he couldn’t escape. “I’m always plotting something,” Aries allowed as Severus stirred the cauldron. “This doesn’t have anything to do with Quirrell does it? Because people have picked up on your dislike of him.”

Aries scoffed “Who’s the one who threatened him?” Severus shrugged “I prefer to use the term ‘having a little chat’.” Severus hadn’t told him what exactly their little ‘talk’ was about but Aries hoped Severus warned Quirrell against trying to jinx any of the students again. “Who’s the people who’ve picked up on my dislike of Quirrell?” Aries asked. Severus wouldn’t meet his eyes. “You haven’t been reporting to Dumbledore about me have you? Just because Sirius is my brother doesn’t mean I’m going to suddenly snap and curse muggleborns.” Severus looked sour at the mention of Sirius “Dumbledore’s keeping an eye out,” he admitted. Typical.

“Don’t change the subject,” Severus said idly, “You’re up to something, and those little terrors you’re fond of have clearly picked up on it.” Aries shrugged “I took Mr Weasley to the Hospital Wing, clearly his friends are concerned about him.” Severus watched him suspiciously. If anything Draco was the one up to something, Aries had caught his nephew (cousin really) watching Harry with a sadistic sort of gleam in his eyes. He thought Draco just had an awkward crush on Harry watching him creepily wasn’t the way to go about it but he figured that was a conversation for Narcissa to have with the boy. 

“Just tell me you’re not planning on poisoning Quirrell,” Severus said at last. Aries smiled at him innocently “In no way am I planning on poisoning Quirrell.” Severus went back to his potion “I’ll tell Dumbledore I tried, but if Quirrell does end up dead you know he’ll blame you.” Aries clenched his jaw “I said I’d leave Quirrell up to you didn’t I? As long as he doesn’t try anything with the students he’ll be safe from me.” He quickly found himself reluctantly fond of the students he taught. From Percy Weasley with his maniac desire to do well to Seamus Finnegan who was determined to test Aries’s patience. 

His first glimpse of Norbert came when Hagrid was wrestling with it to put it into the crate. “Bless him,” Hagrid crooned as its jaws nearly snapped around his neck. It was a beautiful dragon, with sleek black scales and vibrant eyes. The massive claws and fangs detracted a bit from the harmless image Hagrid so desperately believed. Looking at the way Norbert was thrashing about in the cage he wondered if they should’ve drugged the dragon to make the journey easier. 

The crate was heavy but not crippingly so, still that didn’t stop him from staggering slightly as he walked up to the castle with the crate in his arms. He was glad it was so late as the only people really awake at this time were Severus and maybe McGonagall but they were likely to stay holed up in their respective offices. The walk up the stairs seemed to go on for longer than usual as Aries tried not to fall flat on his face. He shuddered briefly as he thought about what would happen if he dropped Norbert. Finally he hoisted himself up the final step and waited for the dragon tamers.

It turned out they were a rather cheery lot and didn’t even question why Aries had the dragon in the first place. He helped them harness Norbert between them and breathed a silent sigh of relief when they set off. Norbert was going...going...gone. Best of all Hagrid wasn’t even in trouble. Aries had no delusion that Dumbledore didn’t know, that man knew everything going on in Hogwarts. As he walked down the stairs he heard what sounded like McGonagall shouting. 

Feeling curious he followed the sound of her yelling all the way down the stairs and to her office. McGonagall was definitely furious. He knocked on the door gently and poked his head round “Sorry to interrupt Minerva but I thought I heard yelling.” McGonagall looked ready to breathe fire as she whirled round to Aries “Four students have been caught out of bed!” 

Draco was standing there looking abnormally pale, Neville Longbottom was shaking slightly. He was more surprised to see Hermione and Harry there, especially since he told them to stay in bed. “Why on earth are you out of bed so late?” Aries asked, pretending he didn’t know the reason why. “Potter’s got a dragon, Uncle!” Draco insisted before falling silent under McGonagall’s harsh look. Aries raised an eyebrow “Indeed?” Harry looked guilty. 

“I think I’ve got an idea of what’s going on,” said McGonagall “It doesn’t take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock and bull story about a dragon, hoping to lure him out of bed and into trouble. I’ve already caught him. I suppose you think it’s funny that Longbottom heard the story and believed it too?” Aries frowned as Neville looked stunned and hurt. “With all due respect Minerva I don’t believe that Mr Potter and his friends are the type to do that. Whatever the reason they were all out of bed at the same time I doubt it was done maliciously.” 

McGonagall was on a roll though “I’d never expect this from you Miss Granger and you Mr Potter! I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this! All three of you will receive detentions and fifty house points will be taken from Gryffindor.” Harry looked stunned “Fifty!” McGonagall’s nostrils flared “Fifty each!” Aries winced “Minerva, that's a tad bit harsh, they deserve a detention not to lose a hundred and fifty house points.” McGonagall scowled “Just a detention?” Aries shook his head “Take twenty five points off them each, including you Draco,” he added at Draco’s triumphant look. 

Minerva sighed “Very well.” She turned to the First Years “Get back in bed the lot of you.” Aries walked Draco back to the Slytherin common room “Why would you leave your dorm?” he asked. “There was a dragon, Uncle! I’m being serious,” Draco insisted. Aries frowned “Then you should have gone to myself or Professor Snape instead of trying to get them into trouble yourself.” He felt bad lying to Draco but he would tell Lucius and Aries couldn’t be arsed to deal with the shitstorm Lucius would raise. Draco flushed “I just-” “Wanted to get them in trouble,” Aries finished.

“Draco I don’t understand the grudge you have against Mr Potter but it’s becoming a problem, this is twice now you’ve tried to get him in trouble. Don’t think I don’t know what happened in your first flying lesson.” Draco ducked his head “I’ll be writing to your mother about you breaking curfew,” Aries warned. Draco’s head shot up “You can’t!” Aries frowned at him “I can and I will, I’ve asked your other teachers about your behaviour and they said it’s appalling in certain lessons. You’re a bright clever student, I don’t understand why you’re dragging yourself down.” 

“Potter said I’m the wrong sort!” Draco spat out “After I offered to be his friend.” Aries sighed, Draco’s only interaction with people his age before Hogwarts consisted of pureblood Heirs of ancient houses, he knew the sort of thing Draco said knowing it was acceptable in certain circles. “That was hurtful of him to say,” Aries acknowledged “But it is wrong of you to try and constantly get him into bother.” They stopped outside of the common room “Goodnight Draco.” Draco didn’t look at him as he walked into the Slytherin common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised how form fitting muggle clothing must be compared to Wizarding robes, especially to traditionalist purebloods who don't really have that link to the Muggle world that other wizards might have. 
> 
> ngl it was just an excuse for Aries to have a bit of a gay panic.


	11. New friends, Revision, and the conundrum of Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was so excited to bring back Lydia for this chapter :D
> 
> As always thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy the chapter!

Being called into Dumbledore’s office really wasn’t how he wanted to start his weekend. Feeling like a First Year in trouble he strode down the corridor to where the stone gargoyle was stationed. “Lemon drops,” Aries said and the gargoyle sprang aside to reveal a winding staircase. Shaking his head at Dumbledore and his dramatics he walked up the staircase and knocked on the ornate door at the top “Come in,” Dumbledore said. 

Dumbledore’s office was the most chaotic place Aries had ever been in. Strange instruments littered the bursting book shelves. They hummed slightly with faint power. There was a large bird stand which didn't have any birds on it. The tattered sorting hat sat on a work stool. The office smelled weirdly of lemon and burning incense. He had to resist the urge to sneeze. 

Dumbledore was sitting behind his massive desk, dressed in purple robes with shooting stars on them. Dumbledore gestured for Aries to sit in the chair pulled in front of the desk. Stiffly he sat down and waited for Dumbledore to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

"Good morning Mr Black," Dumbledore said cheerily "I hope you had a good night's rest." He nodded "Good morning," he said curtly. Dumbledore hummed "Tea?" he offered smiling faintly. Aries hesitated "Go on then." Dumbledore waved his hand and a steaming pot of tea and two cups appeared. Aries tried not to flinch at the casual display of power. Still humming to himself Dumbledore poured the tea and placed a cup and saucer in front of him. "Biscuit?" Dumbledore offered. Aries mumbled an affirmative and neatly dipped a ginger biscuit into his tea.

"I heard an interesting rumour about a dragon," Dumbledore said casually. Aries clamped down on his Occlumency shields and made sure he gave no outward reaction. "Imagine a dragon at Hogwarts," Aries mused. Dumbledore looked at him piercingly "I checked of course that there was no dragon, much to my relief as I'm sure Hagrid would have been in quite a bit of bother if there was." Aries sipped his tea "Lucky for Hagrid then." Dumbledore smiled "Indeed." 

He should have guessed Dumbledore knew about his involvement. For a brief moment he wondered if anyone grassed him up. "How are your lessons? With the exams coming up and all the board of governors are hoping for a marked difference in grades," Dumbledore politely asked. Aries shrugged "As well as can be, there's a lot Binns failed to teach them so it won't be the miracle the governor's are expecting." Dumbledore nodded. 

Aries was itching to leave and he had barely been there twenty minutes. If he sensed Aries's discomfort Dumbledore didn't let on. Instead he was forced to chat politely to Dumbledore as he desperately searched for an excuse to leave. The clock chimed and Aries suddenly remembered he'd arranged to meet Remus in the three broomsticks to give him the Wolfsbane potion. "I'm sorry to be rude Professor," Aries said "But I just remembered I've left a potion brewing that I should really get back to." "Of course, give Mr Lupin my best," Dumbledore said casually. Aries twitched at Dumbledore knowing who he was meeting. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he left the office. Dumbledore unsettled him. It was probably the feeling the man knew more than he let on. Surprisingly he found Draco waiting for him in his rooms. The Wolfsbane Potion was bubbling in the cauldron which Draco was looking curiously at. "I hope you haven't interfered with that potion," Aries said, making Draco jump. Draco whirled round "I haven't," he protested immediately. Aries peered into the cauldron and stirred it counter clockwise. It was nearly ready but still needed that extra brewing time. 

"Who let you in?" Aries asked. Draco shrugged listlessly "Professor Snape did." Of course he did. Either out of amusement or because he thought it was important. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Aries asked, frowning at the sight of Draco's upset face. Draco hesitated "Do you have any butterbeer?" Aries did in fact have a few bottles. He handed one to Draco. "I know that face," Aries said gently "What's wrong?" Draco scowled "Nothing's wrong!" 

Aries raised an eyebrow at Draco's tone. Draco glared at his butterbeer "Why did you defend Potter?" he suddenly burst out "It isn't fair! He gets away with everything." Aries sighed "Look me in the eyes and tell me that Mr Potter deliberately lured you from your dorm to get you into trouble." Draco looked away. "What's this really about?" Aries asked. Draco huffed "Because I don’t get it! Why Potter? He’s nothing special and you’re fawning over him.” Aries still didn’t really understand why Draco was kicking off at him “Draco,” he said “Look at me.” Reluctantly Draco met his eyes.

“You’re my nephew,” Aries said “I’m very proud of everything you do, but your behaviour has been appalling and actions have consequences. It doesn’t mean that I’m any less proud of you or love you any less if I give you detention or scold you, it just means I want you to do better.” Draco’s face twisted “You’re not disappointed in me?” Aries remembered the way he hungered desperately for his parents approval and the impossible expectations he had to meet to get a scrap of it. Something twisted in his stomach at the thought of Draco viewing him like that. “No,” he said, his thoughts taking a dark turn “I’m not disappointed.”

Draco left with a stern reminder that Aries’s rooms were off limits apart from an emergency. Sighing, Aries carefully bottled up the Wolfsbane and wrapped the corks in bubble wrap then placed them in a box and wrapped a bit of that in bubble wrap. Aries had sent a letter to Pamela asking her to buy bubble wrap for him and despite being bemused she had done so and sent him it.  _ “ - no idea what you want this for,” _ she had written neatly _ “and at this point I’m afraid to ask.”  _ It was as secure as Wolfsbane could be, but that didn’t stop Aries from shitting it at the thought of dropping the box. 

He hadn’t been expecting to see Lydia as he walked into Hogsmeade. She was chatting to an older woman who was laughing at something she was saying. Lydia looked up and made eye contact with him. Aries smiled but he’s sure it came out as more of a grimace. Lydia said something to the woman who nodded. “Aries,” she said as she walked over, her cheeks flushed from the cold “Hey.” “Hi,” Aries returned slightly awkwardly. Lydia’s purple hair was tied back, and with some amusement he noticed her hair matched her woolen jumper. 

“I got your letter,” Lydia said smiling “Though I don’t think your owl was very happy.” Aries groaned knowing how temperamental Prince was “He’s a menace,” he said “I’m sorry if he gave you any trouble.” Lydia laughed brightly “My cat Trivia thought he was a cat toy and tried to swat at him.” Aries couldn’t help but grin slightly, maybe it would teach Prince a lesson. “Did you end up dealing with Yaxley?” he asked curiously “In your last letter you said he was still giving you trouble.” 

Lydia smirked “You’ll have to wait for my letter to get there,” she said teasingly. “How cruel,” Aries said dryly. There was a vindictive glint in Lydia’s eyes “Yaxley got what was coming for him.” He hoped so, the bloody Yaxley’s were all one condom short of an orgy. Lydia eyed the box curiously.  “What’ve you got there? If you don’t mind me asking,” she added hastily. Aries adjusted the box “Wolfsbane,” he said simply “I’ve been brewing it for a friend of mine.” As soon as he said that he regretted it. He wasn’t sure of Lydia’s stance on werewolves, most wizards were very prejudiced, take Delores Umbridge’s Anti-Werewolf Legislation for instance. Lydia’s smile died as she grimaced “I can’t even imagine how painful transformations must be.” Aries shrugged awkwardly “One step forward, two steps back.” There was Wolfsbane but it was incredibly expensive and hard to brew. Speaking of Wolfsbane…

“I’m going to have to go,” Aries said apologetically “I need to give my friend this.” Lydia looked disappointed “Will you be in the village later?” Aries thought about it and nodded slowly “It’ll only take an hour or so, I can meet you before I go back up to the castle.” Lydia’s smile returned “I’ll meet you here then.” Aries nodded “I’ll see you later.”

The Three Broomsticks was as crowded as ever and Aries had to dodge and duck his way through the crowd to where Remus was sitting in a secluded corner. There was a pint of butterbeer and ale. “Hey,” Aries greeted as he gently set the box down on the table. “Hello,” Remus returned. “I hope you don’t mind but I ordered for you.” Aries waved his worry away “Saves me from going up to the bar.” Remus smiled faintly and sipped at his butterbeer. 

He looked awful. Remus’s gaunt face was paler then normal which made his scars stand out an angry red looking colour. His robes hung off him loosely and Aries would bet he had lost more weight than what was healthy. “Does it work properly?” Aries couldn’t help but ask. Remus looked startled. “Of course, why wouldn’t it?”  _ Because you look like shit.  _ “You’re looking a bit peaky.” An expression of bone deep exhaustion passed over Remus’s face “I’m just tired.” Aries hesitated before saying “You’re not eating enough are you.”

Remus’s lips pressed into a hard line “Aries,” he sighed “Please just drop it.” Aries wanted to push but decided to do as he was asked. Besides he could always send Remus care packages later. “I’ve got some pain reliever potion if you want me to send that to you,” Aries couldn’t resist saying. Remus tensed before relaxing again “I thought I couldn’t take it with Wolfsbane?” Aries shook his head “You can’t but the Wolfsbane will be out of your system within twenty-four hours after the full moon so you can take it then.” 

Remus’s lips twitched “You’re a mother hen.” Aries scowled at him “I’m not.” He just wanted Remus to take care of himself. “Do you have difficulty though?” Aries asked “Recovering from the full moon?” Remus slowly nodded “It gets worse as I get older.” Aries made a mental note, he definitely would be sending a care package. “I see.” Remus drank his butterbeer “Never mind that,” he said dismissively “How are your lessons going?” 

Aries drank his ale as he regaled Remus on Harry’s latest escapade involving Norbert. “- A dragon- an honest to Merlin dragon! I told him I’d handle it and that I wouldn’t tell Dumbledore Hagrid had one. He snuck out of bed anyway and got caught by McGonagall.” Remus laughed “Oh dear,” he said although he was grinning slightly “I bet she wasn’t happy.” McGonagall had looked ready to breathe fire herself. “She wasn’t,” Aries confirmed. He ran a hand through his hair “I asked Harry why he was out of bed when I said I’d handle it and he said he just wanted to make sure Norbert left safely.” Remus laughed “And he was curious,” he said mirthfully. Aries chuckled to “He and Draco are going to be the death of me.” In very different ways, he was worried Draco was going to get hexed for saying the wrong thing, Harry was just so curious it would get him in bother one day. 

Remus’s face softened a bit “He’s just like his parents.” “His parents didn’t have a death wish,” Aries said wryly thinking back to the incident with the troll. It worried him that Harry clearly had no regard for his life, Aries had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Harry’s guardians but unless Harry said so there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Remus smirked “James did when it came to Quidditch, he once yelled it was death or glory when it came to winning the Quidditch Cup.” Aries snorted “That’s such a Gryffindor thing.” Suicidal the whole lot of them. 

Remus rolled his eyes “You were in Slytherin, you lot were just as competitive about Quidditch.” Aries shrugged “Doubt it.” They were but he wouldn’t let Remus have the satisfaction of being right. “Is Harry doing alright though?” Aries played with the hem of his sleeve “He’s a good student, although from the way Severus rants about him he’s a delinquent.” Remus sighed. “Is Severus treating him fairly? He had a pretty big grudge against James.” “He treats him the same as any other student,” Aries reassured. Which admittedly wasn’t saying much, Severus  _ really  _ wasn’t a kids person. Remus snorted.

Aries left the Three Broomsticks down a box and with a few bottles of butterbeer instead. Much to his relief Lydia was where she said she’d be. Relief swept through him that she hadn’t stood him up. “Hey,” he greeted, making her jump. “I’m sorry,” Aries immediately apologised “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Lydia blushed “Sorry I didn’t see you.” They stood awkwardly for a minute before Aries tentatively asked “How’s work going?” 

Lydia lit up “It’s difficult,” she admitted as they walked through the village “But I’m enjoying it. Recently I’ve been working with Arthur Weasley to make sure that the Muggle Protection Act gets passed.” Aries raised an eyebrow “Really?” he asked intrigued. He enjoyed anything that would make Lucius miserable. Lydia nodded “Arthur’s brilliant and all but he doesn’t know the law like I do. There’s been some resistance in the staunch pureblood circles but as long as we get a majority it’ll pass.”

Aries’s eyes gleamed “I’ll be sure to throw my support behind it,” he promised. With Sirius disowned and most of his relatives dead Aries was technically Lord Black. Lydia beamed at him “I’ve been debating to tell Arthur to call a Wizengamot meeting, it won’t be everyone but it’ll give him a chance to make his case.” Aries nodded in approval “The law will have to pass through the Wizengamot anyway, if the traditional Light sided families are there then there’s no chance it’ll disappear quietly.”

Lydia looked at him slyly “And what of Lord Black and his allies?” Aries smirked in approval at Lydia’s cunning “That depends,” he said lightly “On whether Lord Black’s allies feel like throwing their support behind it.” Lydia laughed “Who is your family allied to anyway?” Aries thought about it “Malfoys with Narcissa’s marriage to Lucius, the Macmillian’s because of my Grandmother, the Crabbes, again through marriage, the Flints, and the Lestranges, there are more but those are the main ones.” Lydia sighed “Apart from the Macmillan’s none of them will support it will they?” Aries shrugged “Callidora might, but she mainly keeps to herself.” 

Lydia looked at him like he’d grown a second head “You’re on a first name basis with  _ Callidora Lestrange _ ?” Aries nodded bemusedly “Besides the whole my cousin married her cousin thing, Narcissa tried to push us together.” An unreadable look passed over Lydia’s face “It ah didn’t work?” she asked carefully. Aries shook his head “We’d drive each other up the wall.” They were the type of friends who stuck together at social gatherings but that was about it. Aries found Callidora too angry, and she found him a bit morose. Lydia looked quite pleased for some reason. 

“It must be exciting teaching at Hogwarts,” Lydia mused. Aries beamed “It is.” He liked to think he was teaching the children something instead of boring them to death. “It’s like a battleground sometimes,” he commented wryly thinking back to the struggle of getting the younger years to quieten down and listen. Lydia laughed delicately “You’ll have to tell me about it.” Aries smirked “Maybe you’ll have to read it in my next letter.” Lydia tipped her head back and laughed loudly “How the tables have turned,” she said mirthfully. Aries felt slightly smug at making her laugh.

Lydia’s smile died slightly “It might have to wait until your next letter though, I have to get back.” “Until the next letter then,” Aries said, smiling helplessly. Lydia tucked a stray hair behind her ear “Unless you want to meet up in Hogsmeade again? As friends of course,” she added hastily. “I’d love to, I’ll send you an owl later to let you know when I’m free,” Aries said. Lydia smiled shyly at him “I’ll best be going.”

“Your cousin is a menace,” Severus said grouchily at Dinner. “Which one?” Aries bluntly asked. “Nymphadora,” Severus sighed. Tobias leaned closer curiously “Is she the one who got detention off McGonagall for doing an impression of Dumbledore?” Aries smirked proudly “That’s the one.” Andromeda hadn’t been amused but Aries had thought it was hilarious. “What’s she done this time?” he said. Severus sighed long sufferingly “Blown up another cauldron.” Aries tried to hide his smile and failed “I’ll work with her on it.” Dora was an absolute disaster when it came to potions, always tripping and blowing something up.

Aries realised that if he was going to offer Dora help with potions he might as well offer his other students extra help. “It’s not compulsory,” he reassured them for what seemed like the tenth time “But with your exams coming up I thought you’d want extra help.” His seventh years had readily agreed, and so had the sixth years and a couple of the fifth years. It was the younger years that were the problem. The fourth years wanted one last break before exams and so weren’t that bothered, the Third years just wanted to mess about and the Second and First years weren’t bothered either way.

Hermione Granger approached him after class with surprisingly Neville Longbottom in tow “We want help with potions,” she said bluntly. Neville Longbottom turned red “Just with potions?” Aries asked, making a note of it. Hermione shook her head “Well maybe with history as well, I know Ron’s not sure he’s memorised the dates correctly.” Aries turned to Neville “What about you?” Neville turned a deeper shade of red “P-Potions.” So he made a schedule for revision, History revision on Tuesday’s and potions revision on Thursday’s and Friday’s. 

“Don’t suppose you’ll help me supervise,” Aries asked Severus as they sat in the staffroom with McGonagall. Severus sighed “Might as well,” he said dismissively “You’re using my classroom anyway.” McGonagall looked faintly disapproving “It’ll be good for you,” she said sternly “A lot of the students are under the impression you hate them.” Severus scoffed “I hate the mess they make,” he corrected. “You’re not helping your case there,” Aries laughed.

Aries was showing Neville Longbottom the best way to prepare his ingredients when there was an ominous rumble and smoke billowed out the cauldron. Aries looked up to see Dora sheepishly standing in front of a melting cauldron. “Dora,” he said exasperated, “Promise me you’ll never go into Potioneering.” Dora’s hair turned pink “I promise.” Severus’s laugh was hastily disguised as a cough. Aries pulled another cauldron out of the cupboard and handed it to Dora “Go through with me how you’ve made that.” 

Several times he had to stop her from adding the wrong ingredient or raising the temperature too high. “Stir counterclockwise,” he instructed patiently “If you over stir it though it’ll react wrong.” Dora looked frazzled “I’ll never get this.” “You will,” Aries reassured “This is one of the potions on the exam.” Aries looked at Severus “Isn’t it?” Severus lazily nodded “You choose from three and brew them within the specified time.” Percy Weasley raised his hand “Sir can you go through the theory one more time please?” Aries made his way over “Which bit about the theory don’t you understand?” Percy’s eyes lit up “Well…”

As the students left the classroom chattering loudly to each other Aries collapsed onto a chair and sighed “Is it just me or was that really exhausting?” Severus yawned “Doubt it’ll get through to them.” Aries flicked him “You’re such a pessimist.” Severus grumbled “Stop that,” he snapped childishly. Aries smirked at him. 

Lydia’s letter finally arrived at breakfast, trying not to seem too eager; he opened it and skimmed over the paragraphs to where she explained what she did to Yaxley.

_ “...I hexed that fucker so bad he had to go to Saint Mungos. My superior wasn’t too angry but that might’ve been because Yaxley had been making several disgusting comments about his sister. No one really likes the Yaxley’s anyway so I don’t think anyone will raise a fuss…”  _

Aries snickered quietly to himself. “What’s so funny?” Tobias asked curiously. Aries grinned at him “Just a letter from a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno what's it's like in the rest of the UK but i know the school's in my area offered extra revision for the exams after school. So i think it's a bit dumb that it wasn't offered in canon. Might just be nitpicking tho lol.


	12. The Forbidden Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the delay but i kinda struggled a bit with this chapter. hope you have fun reading :)
> 
> bit of a squick warning for descriptions of animal death.

"What are you doing?" Aries asked. Quirrell jumped and whirled around "P-Professor B-B-Black," he said stuttering. Aries frowned at him. It was late, sometime between one and two if Aries had to guess. He had gotten up because he couldn't sleep and was on his way to see if Severus was still awake when he came across Quirrell dressed in travelling robes. "What are you doing?" he repeated again. Quirrell gaped at him like a fish. 

"I-I was j-just going f-for a w-w-walk," Quirrell stuttered out. Aries raised an eyebrow "At one 'o' clock?" Quirrell's face turned paler. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Quirrell grasping for his wand. Aries curled his lip, if Quirrell thought he could get away with being Aries he had another thing coming. "I-I can't s-sleep," Quirrell said. Damnit. He was sure Quirrell was up to something but it would be a bit hypocritical to criticize him considering Aries was up as well because he couldn't sleep. 

"That's a shame," Aries said blandly. Quirrell watched him, his hand still on his wand. Aries stared at him for a long moment before deciding he couldn't stop Quirrell from going outside. "Have a good walk," Aries said mildly. Relief swept over Quirrell's face "G-Goodnight." He watched him go, ignoring the bad feeling in his gut. Feeling like he had made a mistake in letting Quirrell leave Aries turned and walked down the corridor to Severus's rooms. 

He knocked on the door quietly. Severus opened it a minute later, still dressed in his day robes. "I can't sleep," Aries admitted bluntly without so much of a hello, "Can I sit with you for a bit?" Severus nodded and let Aries inside. "You look tense," Severus noted. Aries ran a hand through his hair "Just seen Quirrell." Severus's face didn't outwardly change much but there was a slight frown on his lips "It's not suspicious to go for a walk." Aries gave him a droll look "Do you really think Quirrell is the walking type?" 

Severus scoffed "It's not what I think." Aries rolled his eyes. "You said you were handling Quirrell." Severus lit the cauldron on the table "I can't outwardly accuse him of attempted murder with minimal proof." Aries clenched his jaw. "But," Severus continued "I think Quirrell's after the stone, he's been sniffing around a lot there recently." Aries looked at him aghast "And you didn't think to mention this earlier!" Severus chucked in a couple of ingredients "Dumbledore seems to think it's nothing to worry about." Dumbledore this, Dumbledore that, honestly the man wasn't infallible. "Do you think it's something to worry about?" Aries asked him shrewdly. 

Severus tensed "Quirrell is a low caliber wizard afraid of his own shadow, I highly doubt he would be able to get the stone." Aries sighed "I don't like this, it sounds like too great a risk to ignore." Severus didn't look impressed. "You're paranoid over some failure?" Aries hummed "I've only lived this long because of paranoia." Severus grimaced "It's different now." Aries felt crazy for even suggesting the idea but… "What if this is the prelude to something bigger? You can't tell me it's not suspicious that after ten years peace things are stirring." 

Severus hesitated "The Dark Lord isn't coming back," he said firmly. "I never said anything about the Dark Lord," Aries said quietly. Severus stirred the cauldron "Dumbledore reckons he's somewhere in Albania, it's probably just some other wannabe Dark Lord." Aries twirled a lock of hair around his finger absentmindedly "I hope you're right." Severus nodded curtly "I would know if it was him." Aries supposed so but that paranoid feeling still felt heavy on his shoulders. 

The feeling didn't subside at breakfast or throughout the rest of the day when he was teaching. It made Aries feel twitchy, like any moment someone was going to spring up and curse him from behind. It made him more irritable much to his chagrin. He supposed he was being a bit obvious when even his students picked up that something was wrong. Seeing as they made an extra effort to behave. He was thankful for it but he wondered what he’d done for the students to show him such consideration.

He was nursing a cup of coffee in the staffroom when Tobias walked in looking frazzled. Tobias raised an eyebrow “Is that coffee?” Aries nodded “Yeah, why?” Tobias laid a hand on Aries’s forehead “You don’t have a temperature.” Aries swatted his hand away “I can drink coffee,” he protested. Tobias snorted “Aries I’ve known you for months now and not once have I seen you drink coffee.” It wasn’t as nice as tea that’s why.

Aries was mortified to feel his face heat at the sight of Tobias’s teasing smirk “And I’ve never seen you wear robes properly,” Aries quipped back without thinking. Muggle Studies Professor or not Tobias tended to dress pretty informally. There was a glint in Tobias’s eyes “Do you often notice what I wear?” Aries swallowed his coffee “That depends.” Tobias was all languid grace as he smiled at Aries “Depends on?” Aries shrugged awkwardly. Tobias softened “We’re friends aren’t we? You can talk to me if there’s something bothering you.”

Ironically he was saved from answering by Quirrell of all people who blanched when he noticed people sitting in the staffroom. Still, Quirrell awkwardly crossed the room and settled himself awkwardly in a green chair. Aries did his best to ignore him but it wasn’t easy. Just to be safe he clamped down on his Occlumency shields. “Afternoon,” Tobias greeted Quirrell politely. “A-Afternoon,” Quirrell stuttered. Quirrell glanced at them once before opening up a book. Aries couldn’t help but notice that Quirrell’s eyes weren’t moving as they stared at the page.

“Is it just me?” Tobias murmured “Or is Quirrell looking paler than normal?” Aries glanced over to where Quirrell was sitting, there was a faint tremble to his limbs and there were deep bags under his eyes. He looked terrible and yet Aries couldn’t bring himself to feel much sympathy for him “Probably having another nervous breakdown,” he dismissed. Tobias looked like he was trying not to laugh “Bit harsh of you to say innit.” Aries gave him a droll look “It’s Quirrell,” he whispered “Bloke’s been heading for a breakdown all year, he nearly shat himself when the Third Years asked how you’d fight a werewolf.” Tobias laughed quietly “You’re so cruel.”

Slowly the other staff members trickled in. Sprout with mud on her robes, talking to Severus like they were old friends. Tiny Flitwick bobbing along merrily. McGonagall was frowning at something Professor Vector was saying. “Did I miss the memo for a staff meeting?” Aries asking feeling out of the loop. Tobias nodded “You really are out of it if you missed McGonagall calling for a staff meeting.” Aries stared at him blankly “Are you sure.” A smile curled on Tobias’s face “Very sure.”

Everyone sat in silence for a minute before Hagrid came bumbling through the door “Sorry I’m late,” he said. McGonagall pursed her lips “We were waiting for you anyway.” Hagrid looked up “Wha- Oh yeah, well someone’s bin killing unicorns.” Aries choked on his coffee “I’m sorry?” He wasn’t the only one who had spoken. A roar of voices hurled their way towards Hagrid. Everyone sounded shocked or upset. Sprout clutched at her chest “Hogwarts is meant to be safe,” she protested “What could kill unicorns without us noticing.” Quirrell shifted in his seat.

“Dunno but there’s nowt in that forest powerful enough to kill a unicorn,” Hagrid said stoutly. “Are you sure?” A Professor Aries didn’t recognise asked. “Yeah,” Hagrid bluntly answered. Aries pursed his lips, unknowingly mirroring McGonagall’s expression “When were the unicorns killed?” he asked. “Centaur’s came to see is when I woke up,” Hagrid answered, “So I reckon it was sometime in the night.” Alarm bells started ringing in Aries’s mind. Quirrell was out at that time. He was about to ask Quirrell if he had seen anything when Quirrell’s face stopped him in his tracks. Quirrell looked like he was past the point of shitting himself and was instead waiting for the floor beneath his feet to give way. 

Aries narrowed his eyes at Quirrell. “I’ll go to the Forbidden Forest tonight and see what’s bin killing them,” Hagrid was saying “Dunno what I’ll find like but it can’t hurt to have a look.” Aries frowned, momentarily distracted, wasn’t Harry and Draco’s detention tonight? “Hagrid,” he called, getting the man’s attention, “Aren’t you supervising a detention tonight?” Hagrid nodded “Aye,” he confirmed “Come with if ye want, I’ll be glad to have an extra pair of hands.” Aries nodded slowly “Sure,” he agreed easily “Two wands are better than one.” Well, a wand and an umbrella in Hagrid’s case.

At five to eleven Aries trudged down to the entrance hall to where the First Years were waiting nervously. Filch was leering at them nastily. “I’ll escort them down Mr Filch,” Aries said curtly as Filch’s sneer grew more pronounced. Filch’s eyes glittered with a horrible gleam “I’ll be back at dawn for what’s left of them.” Aries scowled at the caretaker “Do you enjoy frightening eleven year olds?” he said sharply. Filch scowled back at him “Just doing my job.” Aries glowered “Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth.” The First Years looked elated as Filch muttered an apology and left.

“Come along you lot,” Aries beckoned them out the door and into the grounds. The wind nipped at Aries and the dark was so oppressive he could barely see in front of him. “Professor?” Hermione asked tentatively “Are you supervising our detention?” Aries nodded, absently noting she was shivering beneath her cloak “Me and Hagrid,” he confirmed “I trust Hagrid’s judgement completely of course but the Forest isn’t exactly safe at the minute.” Draco blanched. 

Hagrid was holding up a lantern that gave off a fierce glow “No trouble?” he asked Aries. He shook his head “Just Filch being his usual pleasant self.” Hagrid snorted. Draco found his voice “I’m not going in there,” he said his voice panicked. “Yes you are,” Aries growled, tired of his nephew’s attitude. “But this is servant's stuff! I thought we’d be copying lines or something,” Draco whined “If my Father knew I was doing this he’d-” Lucius would tell him to man up and get in there. “He’d tell yer that’s how it is at Hogwarts. Copying lines! What good’s that ter anyone, you’ll do summat useful or yeh’ll get out. If yeh father’d rather you be expelled then get back ter the castle and start packing.”

Draco dropped his gaze. “I told you Draco,” Aries said quietly “Actions have consequences.” “Right then,” said Hagrid “Now, listen carefully, ‘cos it’s dangerous what we’re doing tonight, an’ I don’t want no one takin’ risks.” Aries suddenly realised how bad of an idea it was to bring four First Years into the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding up his lamp high he pointed down a narrow path that Aries had been down a few times that disappeared off into the thick trees.

“Look there,” Hagrid said pointing at the tree “See that shiny stuff? That’s unicorn blood. There’s a unicorn in there that has been hurt badly by summat. This is the second one in a week. I found one dead on Wednesday. We’re gonna try and find the poor thing. We might have to put it out of its misery.” Aries felt a flicker of pity at the First Years pale faces “ _ We’ll _ ,” he said gesturing to him and Hagrid “Will put it out of its misery, you won’t have to.” Neville looked relieved. 

“What if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us?” Draco asked. Aries exchanged glances with Hagrid “There’s nothin’ in that forest that’ll hurt you if yer with me or Fang,” Hagrid said “An’ if you keep to the path. Right, now, we’re going to split into two parties and follow the trail in two different directions. There’s blood all over the place, it must’ve been staggering around since last night at least.” 

Aries quickly cast a warming charm on the First Years. “So me, Harry and Hermione will go one way, an’ Draco, Neville, and Aries will go the other,” Hagrid said. Aries nodded his head in agreement “Sounds good.” Better to keep an eye on Draco that way anyway. “Now if any of us find the unicorn we’ll send up green sparks, right? An’ if anyone gets in trouble send up red sparks an’ we’ll come find you,” Hagrid said. Poor Neville still looked nervous. “You’ll be fine,” Aries reassured him quietly, “There’s nothing in there that I’ll let hurt you.” Neville nodded his head slowly. 

The forest was black and silent, both Neville and Draco kept close to Aries as he carefully peered into the dim, looking for any trace of unicorn. “Uncle,” Draco said nervously “What if there’s a werewolf?” Aries turned to look at him “There isn’t,” he reassured “It’s not even a full moon.” The last werewolf at Hogwarts was Remus and he was somewhere in Wales at the minute. Nowhere near Hogwarts to be killing unicorns. The occasional patch of moonlight illuminated a spot of silver blue blood on the trees. 

The sound of something slithering over the grass had Aries tensing and he stopped Neville and Draco in their tracks. Both boys tensed. Aries listened hard. The sound got closer. He hauled the boys behind the tree and gestured for them to be quiet. Silently he crept towards the noise, his wand at the ready. The bushes rustled and the ominous sound of squelching reached his ears. The noise stopped and for a heart stopping second he thought he was going to be attacked. There was a unicorn lying dead in the middle of a path. A foal judging by the size of it. Its horn had been cut off and Aries had to swallow the pile in his throat when he saw its organs were strewn about the forest floor. 

Most unsettling though was the complete lack of blood. Sure there were a few drops of it here and there but there was way less of it then Aries was expecting. For a split second he wondered if a vampire had drained the unicorn's blood. Shaking his head he inwardly scolded himself for being an idiot. Vampires might have to drink blood but even they weren’t cursed enough to do something as foul as kill a unicorn. 

Aries debated on what to do for a second before deciding he couldn’t leave the corpse like this. Shakily he buried the organs first, trying not to throw up when the smell hit him. The unicorn was far too heavy to bury the way he buried the organs so with a wave of his wand he collapsed the forest floor underneath the unicorn and then levitated the dirt on top. It wasn’t his cleanest work seeing as it left a scar on the dirt but it would have to do. 

Red sparks flew up into the sky. Aries paled and took off running, it was absolutely idiotic of him to leave them there but he wouldn’t have been able to fight effectively while protecting two first years. As he bounded up into the clearing with his wand drawn and a curse on his lips he saw Neville pale and shaking and Draco laughing. “What’s going on?” Aries demanded. Neville winced “H-He snuck behind me Professor.”

Draco’s laughter abruptly stopped when he saw the furious look on Aries’s face. Aries smacked the back of Draco’s head “I thought you were in trouble,” he snapped. “Why the fuck would you do something so stupid as to sneak up on Neville? Have you lost leave of your senses boy? There’s something in here powerful enough to kill unicorns and you want to fuck about like it’s all fun and games!” Draco looked down abashed “I wasn’t thinking.” “That’s right you weren’t,” Aries growled. “We’re going to meet up with Hagrid,” Aries said firmly “There’s a dead unicorn back there.” The First Years blanched. 

Hagrid met them halfway, his crossbow drawn “What’s happening, there were red sparks.” Aries glowered at Draco “This idiot thought it’d be a good idea to scare Mr Longbottom.” Harry and Hermione were close behind Hagrid. “We’ll be lucky to catch anything with the racket yous were making,” Hagrid said gruffly. Aries grimaced “There’s a dead unicorn foal back there, its mother must be round here somewhere.” Hagrid paled, “Are you sure?” Aries nodded grimly, the sight of the dead foal burned into his mind “Very sure.”

“Right we’re changing groups then, I’ll go with Neville and Hermione and Aries will go with Malfoy an’ Harry.” Hagrid whispered something to Harry who looked less than happy about being in a group with Malfoy. “Behave,” Aries hissed to Draco “If you pull anything like that again you’ll be polishing cauldrons until you turn grey.” Draco unhappily nodded. They set off to the heart of the forest, walking for about half an hour until the path nearly vanished. The blood seemed to be getting thicker, there were splashes on the roots of the trees as though the unicorn had been thrashing about. 

“Professor what’s that?” Harry asked. Aries looked ahead to the clearing “The unicorn,” he said grimly. It was definitely dead. Unlike its foal, the organs were in one place and so was its horn. Aries felt rage grow at the fact that someone had the nerve to harm something so innocent. A slithering sound made him freeze. Draco, recognising it as the sound they heard earlier huddled closer to Aries. A bush on the edge of the ceiling quivered… then out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling out of it like some great stalking beast. They stood transfixed. The thing reached the unicorn. 

“Back away,” Aries hissed “Back away slowly and run to where Hagrid is.” Draco listened to him but Harry was still standing there gaping at the beast. “Harry,” Aries said insistently. The thing lowered its head and began to drink the unicorns blood. Draco let out a terrible scream and bolted before Aries could stop him. The hooded figure raised its head and came swiftly towards them.

Harry clutched at his head as if he were in pain. Aries stepped in front of Harry and silently cast a Protego charm. “Ostrum Incendium,” Aries roared. The thing screamed as it was caught on fire. Purple flames licked their way up the Beast’s robes. It thrashed about in agony and made a beeline for the trees. Aries risked a glance at Harry who was still clutching at his head in pain and the silvery shield in front of him. Aries chased after the beast. “Sectumsempra!” Aries hissed and with a satisfying squelch hit its target. Blood gushed off the beast and it let out one final scream of agony before vanishing in a cloud of dark smoke. He realised that the scream sounded unsettlingly humanlike. 

When he came back to the clearing Harry was talking to a centaur with white blond hair and a palomino body. “Is everything alright?” Aries asked. Harry jumped “Professor! You’re okay!” Aries nodded shakily “I’m unhurt,” he reassured. “You best be getting back to the castle,” the centaur said calmly “The forest is not safe at this time.” Aries ran a hand through his hair which was falling out of the braid he had put it in earlier “Believe me we noticed,” he said dryly. “Come, I will walk with you,” the Centaur said. 

Aries supported Harry who was walking shakily. “Your scar looks inflamed,” Aries noticed. Harry nodded tiredly, “It hurts.” Aries’s heart clenched at the pain in Harry’s voice “I’ll get you a pain reliever,” he promised. They made their way in silence for the most part until they reached a particularly dense patch of trees. “Harry Potter do you know what unicorn blood is used for?” the Centaur asked. Harry looked startled “No, we’ve only used the hair and horn in potions.” “It’s a horrible thing to slay a unicorn,” Aries told him quietly “I can’t put into words how monstrous it is to do so.”

“The blood of the unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You will live a cursed life, a half life, from the moment unicorn blood touches your lips,” the Centaur solemnly revealed. “But who’d be that desperate?” Harry wondered out loud “It’d be better to die wouldn’t it?” The centaur nodded “It would, unless you only needed to drink that until something better came along, something that’d bring you back to full strength and power. Tell me Mr Potter, do you know what is hidden at the school at this very moment?” 

“The Philosopher’s Stone! Of course- the Elixir of life! But I don’t understand who-” Aries interrupted him “How do you know about the stone?” he demanded. Harry looked sheepish. Damn Harry and his curiosity. “Can you think of no one who has waited many years to return to power, clinging to every last chance?” The Centaur said. Aries froze. Voldemort, that was fucking Voldemort and Aries had just set him on fire. Hysteria bubbled in his chest. In Albania, his arse, that fucker that crawled out of whatever hole he’d been in the past ten years. 

“Do you mean,” Harry croaked “That was Vol-” “Harry! Harry!” Hermione called running down the path, Hagrid close behind her. “I’m alright,” Harry said distantly, still shaken. “The unicorns dead,” Aries told Hagrid in an undertone as the centaur said goodbye to Harry “We found what killed it but it ran off.” Hagrid nodded in understanding and bustled off to where the dead unicorn lay. 

Aries escorted Harry and Hermione up to the castle (Neville and Draco having already gone), feeling queasy over the revelation that it was Voldemort who had been killing the unicorns. He sent them off to bed and summoned a house elf to take a pain relief potion for Harry. He would need to find Draco and ask him how he was doing tomorrow. 

Aries headed back to his rooms in a horrified daze. Not even Peeves doing some late night mischief made him blink twice. Voldemort, fucking Voldemort had been near Harry. Severus was waiting for him and Aries was too out of it to ask him why he had waited up for him. Or why he was in Aries’s rooms. Severus’s gaze sharpened with concern “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Aries sat down on a chair with a heavy thunk “Can I bum a fag off you?” he asked. Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter “Knock yourself out.” Aries lit one and took a drag. It was a bad habit he needed to kick, but it didn’t stop him from smoking when drunk or stressed. Aries had seen Severus smoke a few as well though his friend always denied it. “The Dark Lord’s not in Albania,” he said eventually “Been busy slaughtering the local unicorns instead.” To his credit Severus didn’t even blink “You’re joking.” Aries shook his head “I wish.” Severus put his head in his hands “For fucks sake,” he groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to anyone who catches the little Lord of the Rings reference


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm back with a quick update. my muse wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote this out so enjoy :)
> 
> there's some mild smut this chapter as Tobias and Aries finally (sort of) get their shit together. feel free to skip it tho if that isn't your thing.

Aries was smoking at the astronomy tower when Tobias found him. “You weren’t at dinner,” Tobias said casually. Aries’s stomach turned. Eating was the least of his worries, everytime he went and sat down at dinner all he could see was the unicorn foal’s body strewn about the forest floor and Voldemort with unicorn blood dripping from his lips. “I wasn’t hungry,” Aries said simply. That was a lie, the hunger gnawed at his gut but Aries didn’t, couldn’t eat. He kept throwing it up anyway so there was no point. 

“Severus seems worried,” Tobias said. Aries dug his nails into his palm. “It’s Severus,” Aries said distantly “There’s no way to tell.” Tobias didn’t smile at his half hearted joke. Severus was worried about a lot of things, Voldemort returning, keeping Harry alive, keeping Dumbledore happy, he didn’t have time to worry about Aries having a crisis. Aries didn’t have time for him having a crisis. He had his students exams to worry about, the fact that Voldemort was undoubtedly going to try and kill Harry, he had work to do and letters to reply to. So what if he wasn’t eating? Or if he woke up screaming more nights than not? Aries was  _ fine. _

“I’m worried,” Tobias admitted softly. For one wild moment Aries thought about confessing everything, but what could he say? The man who probably murdered his twin is alive and killing unicorns? That he can’t eat because he can’t keep it down? That he was so pathetic he woke up crying? “You shouldn’t be,” he said instead. In the moonlight, Tobias’s hair glowed white “You haven’t been yourself since you went into the Forbidden Forest,” Tobias said “What did you see that made you freak out that much.” Aries’s hands shook. Sighing he put out the fag and stood up “Not here,” he rasped “It’s not safe.” 

Nowhere was safe. Aries had felt safe at Hogwarts for the first time in his life, but recent events proved that Aries had been an idiot to let his guard down. To his credit Tobias didn’t seem to mind Aries’s paranoia and followed him back to his rooms. Aries jumped out of his skin when Tobias grabbed his hand “What scared you?” Tobias murmured. “We found what was killing the unicorns,” Aries said, torn between clinging tightly to Tobias’s hand and pulling out of his grip. “And?” Tobias asked patiently. Aries swallowed “It was a Death Eater,” he lied because the thought of telling Tobias that Voldemort wasn’t dead made him feel sick.

Tobias took his hand out of Aries “Are you sure?” he demanded. Aries nodded numbly. Tobias looked sick “That someone would sink so low as to kill a unicorn is disgusting.” Aries nodded again. Tobias got up and paced the room “And Dumbledore knew?” Aries peered up at him “He does now.” Severus will have told him. Tobias collapsed back into the chair he’d just vacated “At least there’s that.” 

Tobias looked at him, his gaze heavy with thoughts “That must’ve brought up bad memories,” he said carefully. Aries hesitated “It might’ve done.” Aries’s heart ached with the look of concern Tobias was giving him. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Tobias reassured him. “I have a lot of bad memories,” Aries said “We’ll be here all night if you want to talk about feelings.” A flicker of a smile passed over Tobias’s face. “Good thing I have all night then,” he said in a low voice. Aries cursed himself as those words shot right through him. Damn him and his dirty mind.

Aries shrugged “I’m stressed, depressed, and horny, what else is there to say?” Tobias wasn’t helping any. Tobias’s eyebrows shot up and Aries wished he’d thought before he spoke. Tobias bit his lip “Sounds like a real pain.” Somehow Aries got the impression Tobias wasn’t talking about Aries being depressed. “Depends on the day,” Aries murmured. “Anything I could do to help?” Tobias asked.  _ You could fuck me, _ Aries thinks  _ distract me from my own thoughts.  _ He wished he could say it out loud but oh how he was ashamed. Ashamed he wanted another man on top of him, ashamed he wanted to let his guard down for once, ashamed of the issues he’d buried deep for years. 

“I don’t know,” Aries said quietly. Tobias nodded “I’m here if you need me.” Need was a bit of a strong word, want maybe. “I need distracting,” Aries said when the twitching feeling under his skin proved too much. He felt like a rabbit being chased by a dog. Tobias cupped his cheek tenderly and kissed him. They pulled apart and Tobias stroked his cheek “Distracting enough?” he asked teasingly. Aries swallowed, his throat suddenly going dry “Not sure, might have to try again.” Tobias laughed warmly. It was probably a bad idea considering Aries was all over the place but Tobias’s lips were soft on his own and if he was being honest with himself it’d been something he’d wanted all year. 

“Do you want to slow down?” Tobias asked. Aries was slightly proud of Tobias’s wide eyes, his disheveled hair and his flushed cheeks. “There’s no time like the present,” Aries quipped. Tobias’s hands tangled in his hair and Aries moaned when he tugged slightly. “Shit,” Aries cursed when Tobias found the sensitive spot under his jaw. Tobias sucked a bruise there. “Where are we going with this?” Aries asked as Tobias kissed down his neck. “You said you wanted to be distracted,” Tobias said. Aries thoughts were muddled “Bedroom then,” he hissed “You’re not fucking me on the table.”

Aries yelped when he was practically thrown on the bed but before he could complain Tobias was kissing him again. He fumbled with the buttons on Tobias’s shirt “Why the fuck did you have to wear Muggle clothing?” he growled. Tobias rolled his eyes but undid the rest of the buttons and threw the shirt somewhere. He took a minute to appreciate the broadness of Tobias’s shoulders. Aries bit the junction between Tobias’s shoulder and neck, enjoying how he shivered. “You didn’t have to bite,” Tobias huffed as he undid Aries’s belt.

“I’ll take that into considerat-  _ oh,” _ he moaned as Tobias lightly scraped his teeth over a nipple. Tobias sucked it and pinched the other one. Aries arched his back, desperately trying to get more friction. Tobias licked it before switching to the other one. Aries didn’t think he’d enjoy that sort of thing but what Tobias was doing with his tongue sent little jolts of pleasure up Aries’s spine.

Tobias laughed “That shut you up.” Aries tugged on his hair “Thought we were distracting.” Tobias drove all thoughts of Voldemort and potential murder out of his mind. “Nice arse,” Aries mumbled as he groped Tobias. Tobias rocked his hips against Aries making him gasp. “You’re so sensitive,” Tobias groaned. Probably because it’d been ages since he’d had a good fuck. Pamela hunting him down for a quick shag didn’t really count. Aries pulled him in for a messy kiss.

“Have you done this before?” Tobias asked suddenly. Aries froze, remembering other hands on him, the way they called Regulus’s name as they came, and how his mother cruciod him until he was screaming for mercy when she found out. “Yes,” Aries said simply, his mind going elsewhere. Tobias kissed him softly. “Lube’s in the second draw,” Aries said, changing the subject, as he helped Tobias out of his trousers. “You keep lube in your draw?” Tobias asked, amused. Aries raised an eyebrow “I’m not going to fuck myself dry am I?” Tobias kissed him in apology “You just seem too posh to wank.” Well that wasn’t any better.

“You’re beautiful like this you know,” Tobias murmured “All spread out for me.” Aries flushed “Are you fucking me or not?” Tobias pushed his fingers into Aries’s mouth “Suck on them,” he ordered softly “That mouth of yours needs to be kept busy.” Aries obediently sucked on the fingers, wishing it was something else. “You look so good with your mouth full,” Tobias praised “Doing such a good job getting them nice and wet for me.” It was a bit pathetic how much Aries enjoyed hearing Tobias praise him. He protested when Tobias withdrew his fingers. Tobias tugged on his hair “Needy,” he scolded lightly. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Aries said shamelessly “I want to forget about everything.” Tobias’s eyes softened “Alright,” he agreed. Aries lost track of time between the who’s and the why’s with Tobias’s hands and tongue on him. Normally he’d be embarrassed of the way he was fucking Tobias’s fingers like his life depended on it but it felt so good and the way Tobias kept praising him was sinful. “You take me so well,” Tobias groaned as he replaced his fingers with his cock. Aries tipped his head back and moaned loudly when Tobias thrusted his hips experimentally. 

He didn’t hold back any as he fucked Aries into the mattress. Aries clawed at his back and muffled his screams into Tobias’s shoulders. Tobias bit another bruise on his collarbone.“I can slow down,” Tobias said panting. “Don’t you dare,” Aries whimpered, eyes rolling into the back of his head at a particularly deep thrust. “That’s it,” Aries encouraged “Fuck, right there!” He wasn’t going to last very long. Tobias’s grip was bruising “Been wanting to do this for months.” Aries wasn’t really listening as he chased his orgasm. He moved his hips in time to Tobias’s thrusts. “I’m close,” Aries warned. Tobias kissed the side of his neck and his hands found Aries’s cock “Cum for me,” he encouraged as he stroked Aries lightly. Aries came with a scream. He shuddered when he felt Tobias finish soon after. 

Aries lay there bonelessly as he enjoyed the orgasm coursing through his body. Tobias kissed him gently and carefully pulled out. Aries made to get up but Tobias pushed him down again “I’ll clean us up.” He cleaned them up quickly with Aries too dazed to put up more than a token protest. He pulled Tobias back into bed. “You alright?” Tobias murmured as he ran a hand through Aries’s hair. He sighed blissfully and dropped his head to Tobias’s shoulder. “That was one hell’ve a distraction.” 

Tobias was gone when he woke up. Aries felt a flash of hurt, even when he saw the note Tobias had left. He was sore and covered in bruises and hickeys. Aries enjoyed it but it still would’ve been nice for Tobias to show a little care and stay with him until he woke up. He showered quickly and swallowed a mild pain reliever potion before selecting robes that had a high collar. Aries couldn’t do anything about the hickey under his jaw but he figured leaving his hair down would hide it. Tobias was sitting in his usual seat at breakfast. “Morning,” Aries yawned and sat between him and Severus. 

Tobias watched him carefully “Morning.” Aries looked away from him, still miffed he hadn’t been there. He poured himself a cup of tea and buttered some toast. “I’m glad you’re eating,” Severus said quietly “I would hate to have to drag you into the hall.” Aries smirked “Says the same man with a one track mind.” Severus huffed “What happened to you and Tobias?” he whispered lowly when Tobias had turned away. “We fucked,” Aries admitted quietly. Severus nodded like that didn’t surprise him “It’s about time.” Aries looked at him offended “What do you mean it’s about time?” 

The screeching of owls cut off Severus’s reply. Prince hooted impatiently and stook out his leg. Aries took the letter from him and fed Prince a slice of bacon from Severus’s plate. Severus rolled his eyes at Aries’s childish antics. Prince nipped his fingers and flew off to the Owlery. He smiled when he realised the letter was from Lydia.

_ Dear Aries, _

_ You haven’t written in a few weeks and I’m a little bit worried. Of course you’re under no obligation to reply in a timely manner but you do normally. I realise it’s exam time so you might be busy. Sorry for bothering you if that’s the case. Merlin knows I’m busy enough at work. Yaxley’s finally returned from his stint in Saint Mungos by the way and I’m pleased to say the cunt’s ignoring me. _

_ I know it’s a little early to be making plans but I have tickets to go see the Opera during the summer and I was wondering if you wanted to go? It’s one of Madam Marya’s so it won’t be anything too boring or serious. Thank you for your advice on which plants are good for poisons by the way, starting a garden is more stressful than I would’ve thought but…”  _

“Your friend again?” Severus asked. Aries folded up the letter and nodded “Lydia’s asking about poisonous plants.” “Sounds like an interesting friendship,” Tobias said coolly. Aries frowned at his tone “It is.” Tobias looked upset for some reason. Severus coughed politely “Toast?” he offered. Glowering at Tobias, Aries took a slice. He stood up, suddenly not that hungry anymore “I’ll see you later,” he said, not sure which one of them he was talking to.

“Right then,” Aries said to his Fifth Years “Your exams are next week so I’m offering you a choice, we can do normal lessons or just have a week of pure revision.” He showed them the box of Honeydukes sweets he’d brought “Either way there’s something in it for you.” A slytherin raised their hand “Sir can you go through the Witch Hunts? I can’t remember anything.” Aries nodded, “Write on the board what you want me to go through and we’ll cover it.”

There was a sudden scramble to write on the board. He looked at the board and the different things people had written on it. “We’ll start with the witch hunts then,” Aries said “Can anyone tell me how the Muggles preferred to execute wizards?” Hands rose in the air “Yes Mr Wood?” “Hanging sir but drowning and burning was also common.” Aries chucked him a sweet “Very good. Why did these methods of execution often fail?” One of the Ravenclaws raised their hand “Yes, Miss Clearwater?” She paused for a second “Is it because the wizards used magic to get away? Like the Flame freezing charm for instance.” Aries threw her a sweet. 

He handed them back the practice exams he’d had them do for homework. “You’ve all done really well,” he praised “All of these exams are worth at least Exceeds Expectations and Outstandings, if you do this in the real exam you won’t have a problem.” Percy raised his hand “Sir is any of this on the actual exam?” Aries hummed “I’m not allowed to tell you strictly speaking but I picked that past exam paper for a reason.” There was a relieved sigh. “You’ll be fine,” Aries reassured them. “You know the material well and there’s nothing on that paper we haven’t covered in class.”

His Sixth and Seventh years were in a similar state of disarray. “I want to be able to pass this exam so I can continue on next year,” one of the Hufflepuff’s tearfully said. Aries handed her a tissue “Your work in class contributes to that decision you know, either way Miss Smith you’ll be in History next year.” Miss Smith wiped her eyes “Really sir?” Aries nodded “It’s up to the Professors who they have in their class, like how Professor Snape only accepts O-Level students.”

They didn’t look that convinced and Aries hoped he wouldn’t have to send students to the Hospital Wing for a calming draught. It was understandable really, especially considering it was a week before the exams but Aries privately thought they needed to relax a bit as well. Being stressed all the time wasn’t good for them. At least the younger years weren’t so wired up (with Hermione Granger and some Ravenclaw students being the exception). 

Aries took his dinner in his office, he didn’t really fancy being in the Great Hall and he wasn’t sure what to say to Tobias. He felt like a coward but that was unavoidable. It was dark when there was a tentative knock on the door. He looked up from the letter he was writing and frowned. It was probably just a student asking for help. “Come in,” he called. Tobias opened the door. “Hello,” Tobias said awkwardly. Looking disgustingly put together. Aries had to resist the urge to mess Tobias's clothes up. “Hey,” Aries returned. They stared at each other for a minute before Aries gestured for him to sit down “Tea?” “Please,” Tobias said politely.

Aries poured him a cup of tea and thought of something to say. “Are you, you know?” Tobias asked, not looking Aries in the eyes. “I don’t regret it if that’s what you were asking,” Aries said quietly “I asked for a distraction and you gave me one.” He wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon how good Tobias felt. Tobias relaxed “I was worried it’d be awkward between us.” Aries ran a hand through his hair “No,” he reassured. “That’s good.” Tobias said, cheeks a bit pink. Aries handed him the tea and wished not for the first time he was good with words. 

“Listen, there’s something I need to tell you,” Tobias said nervously. “What is it?” Aries said leaning forward slightly. The door swung open and Harry Potter stood there rubbing at his forehead. Aries was about to scold him for being rude when he noticed how pale and shaky Harry looked. Tobias stood up and said, “I’ll talk to you later.” Aries was half torn between asking what the fuck that was about and asking Harry what he was doing here. 

“Sorry for being rude Professor,” Harry said miserably “But my scar keeps hurting.” Aries ushered him into the seat Tobias had just vacated “Do you mind if I run a diagnostic charm on it?” Aries asked. Harry didn’t look sure. “It’ll let me see what’s wrong with it,” Aries explained “And it won’t hurt.” Harry nodded. Aries withdrew his wand and non-verbally cast the charm. He reared back as if he’d been struck. Harry’s scar was chock full of dark magic, there was something that felt slimy and wrong in there and made Aries shudder. Harry noticed his reaction “What’s wrong?” 

Aries hummed and cast a different spell that would allow for an in depth diagnosis. Yep, that was Dark Magic all right but for some reason it didn’t seem to be harming Harry outside of the scar hurting. “How long’s it been inflamed for?” Aries asked. Harry rubbed the scar “Since the Forest,” he admitted “That potion you gave me helped but it’s hurting again.” Aries couldn’t keep giving Harry potions, he’ll get addicted to them or they’ll lose their potency over time. “I’ll give you a potion for the pain,” he said eventually. “There’s a cream that might help that you’ll have to rub into the scar but I’ll have to make it up for you.” 

“Really sir?” Harry asked. Aries winced at his hopeful tone. “Yes, are you still having trouble sleeping?” Harry ducked his head “I keep getting nightmares.” Wordlessly Aries summoned the Dream Catcher he’d been working on last week. He handed it to Harry “This is a Dream Catcher,” he explained “It’ll store the bad dreams for a few weeks and then convert them.” Harry looked at it unsurely “It doesn’t look like a normal one.” He wasn’t wrong. It looked like a shitty cheap star you’d get to put on a Christmas tree. It glowed slightly from every tip and thrummed slightly with power.

“It’s not my finest work,” Aries said wryly “But it’ll have to do.” Harry clutched it tightly “I won’t have bad dreams anymore?” Aries shook his head “You’ll have to replace it every six months or so,” he warned. Harry relaxed and smiled at him “Thank you sir.” For one moment he looked so much like Lily that it hurt. “No problem,” Aries managed. Harry left, still clutching the Dream Catcher. Aries sighed and dropped his head in his hands, he needed to go see Dumbledore. That Dark Magic in Harry’s scar was concerning and Dumbledore was the only man who could (probably) help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why talk about feelings when you can fuck? Aries just really isn't that good at processing his emotions.
> 
> i always kinda pictured the pain in Harry's scar as like having an ear infection and a migraine all in one, which kinda sucks for him tbh.


	14. A Lack of Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i wrote this long ass chapter out but decided too much was happening in it so I've split it into two. so that's why this chapter might be a bit shorter then usual.
> 
> have fun reading :)

It was Sunday night by the time Aries managed to go see Dumbledore. His office looked the same as it had been the last time Aries was in there although there was a Phoenix sitting on the bird stand. “Hello,” he greeted the Phoenix solemnly. It chirped slightly in response. It was a beautiful bird with a rich glossy plumage and intelligent sharp dark eyes. How or why Dumbledore had a phoenix was beyond his understanding but he could appreciate how fitting it was that the supposed Leader of the Light had a bird that represented renewal and hope. 

“Mr Black,” Dumbledore greeted jovially “What can I do for you?” Aries sat down wondering how best to phrase the news Harry had a piece of Dark Magic wedged in his scar. Dumbledore waved his wand and a giant pink kettle whistled as it boiled. “Not sure the best way to phrase this,” Aries mused. Dumbledore regarded him patiently, “Take all the time you need.” The kettle screeched and Dumbledore poured them a cup each. The teacup moved by itself and stopped in front of Aries. “Biscuit?” Dumbledore offered. He automatically took one and dipped it in his tea before nibbling on it. 

“There’s something wrong with Harry’s scar,” Aries admitted. Dumbledore tensed and his facade as an eccentric grandfatherly wizard wavered slightly in favour of the wizened war leader underneath. “What do you mean?” Dumbledore said. “It’s full of dark magic,” Aries said, shivering as he remembered how it felt. Dumbledore closed his eyes and suddenly looked his age. “Is it harming Mr Potter?” he firmly asked. Aries shook his head “No, but it should be dealt with as soon as possible, it felt disgusting.” Dumbledore leaned forward “What do you mean?” 

“It’s  _ wrong,  _ it felt like someone had ripped a part of themselves out and been corrupted,” Aries explained. Dumbledore briefly looked worried “I can’t describe it properly but it’s so foul.” It made him want to tear it out but he didn’t know how that would harm Harry. “I have an idea what it may be,” Dumbledore admitted “But I don’t know for sure.” Aries fiddled with a lock of hair “So you have no idea how to help Harry?” Dumbledore shook his silver head “No, but I’m glad you brought it to my attention.”  _ What good are you then?  _ He snidely thought before shaking his head. It wasn’t fair on Dumbledore to behave as if the man had all the answers. 

He would have to rummage through the family library to see if there was anything. Aries didn’t know anything about curse scars of the Killing Curse kind but he figured one of his bloodthirsty ancestors would’ve. He sipped his tea and scrunched his nose slightly at the lack of sugar. Aries dropped the subject about Harry’s curse scar for the time being.

“How are your classes going?” Dumbledore asked warmly “I’ve heard good things about the way you teach.” Aries turned pink at the compliment “They’re going well, the students have really put a great effort in, I don’t doubt most of them will pass their exams.” Despite the fact that he wasn’t exactly fond of Dumbledore he found himself rambling to the man about his students. His two Seventh Year students were expected to pass with Outstandings and so were the Sixth Years. Aries expected good results from the Fifth Years as well, not perfect considering that up until this year they were taught by Binns. 

Dumbledore nodded along “And the younger years?” Aries hummed “The Fourth Years are a mixed bag, most of them are dragging their feet about the exams, they think either way they’re going to fail.” Dumbledore chuckled “They’ll come around.” Aries privately doubted it. The exams started tomorrow, if they weren’t prepared by now then they wouldn’t ever be. “The Third Years and the Second Years aren’t that fussed but the First Years are nervous, this is their first set of proper exams.” Dumbledore smiled “I remember being nervous for my first exams too.” Aries nodded politely. 

“How is Harry doing in lessons?” Dumbledore asked “Is his scar harming his learning in any way?” Aries raised an eyebrow “He’s doing fine, he’s a bright boy, always does well in class.” Harry didn’t actively volunteer the answers unless called upon, instead preferring to sit quietly with Ron Weasley at the back. His work was excellent so Aries wasn’t too bothered that Harry didn’t actively participate. “That’s good to hear,” Dumbledore said, still smiling. 

Aries drained the last of the tea and set the cup down “Are you sure you have no idea how to help Harry?” Dumbleodre stroked his beard “Many ideas, each as useless as the last.” Well then. Aries stood up “Thank you for seeing me,” he said politely, wondering if he’d just wasted his time in going to Dumbledore. “Thank you for bringing your concerns to me, my door is always open.” Aries murmured a goodbye and left as quickly as politely possible. 

The corridors were devoid of all human presence, Aries couldn’t hear any of the tell tale chatter that signalled one of the students or the sound of something breaking that meant Peeves was up to his usual mischief. Aries supposed that meant everyone was in their common rooms studying or decided to amuse themselves elsewhere.

Tobias was there when he got back to his rooms. “What are you doing here?” he asked bluntly. Tobias jumped up, looking frazzled “Waiting for you.” Well that was a bit funny considering Tobias had spent the last week avoiding him. “Are you?” Aries asked coolly, not in the mood for any games. Tobias looked at him desperately. “I thought you were avoiding me,” Aries admitted. Tobias looked down “I’ve been busy.” Despite himself Aries softened at the excuse. Tobias looked so pitiful it was hard not to feel sorry for him.

“I need a distraction,” Tobias said softly “So I thought....” Disappointment and hurt settled in his chest “So you’re only here for a fuck?” Tobias hesitated “No! Well yes but only if you’re up to it.” Aries stared at him for a long moment “What did you want to tell me a few days ago?” Tobias flinched “I-I can’t, not now. Please ask me later.” “Alright,” Aries breathed out, resigned to the fact that Tobias only wanted him for his body “Alright.” Tobias lit up and smiled brightly at him. Aries wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

Tobias kissed him sweetly and settled his hands on Aries’s hips. “I’ve missed you,” he mumbled.  _ Did you?  _ Aries wants to shout, did Tobias miss him or miss his body? Still though he didn’t stop him. Tobias kissed under his jaw which made him shudder. Tobias’s hands wandered, one squeezed Aries’s arse and the other tangled in his hair. He moaned slightly when Tobias tugged his hair. “Please,” Tobias murmured desperately “I want you.” Then Aries remembered the week of silence, an unspoken question always hanging in the air, and the fact that Tobias was here only because he wanted a shag.

Aries wanted to let him. Wanted Tobias on top of him again, bruising and biting and telling Aries how much Tobias enjoyed him. He wanted to be taken apart and pulled together. Even better he wanted to wake up to Tobias’s face, for him to  _ stay _ instead of just leaving a note. Aries didn’t mind casual sex but he wanted something more with Tobias, affection, love, that sort of shit. The thought made him freeze and he pulled away from Tobias.

“I can’t,” Aries said, running a hand through his hair “I can’t keep doing this dancing around each other. I don’t know what you want but you need to tell me.” Tobias looked exhausted all of a sudden “It’s fun what we have, there’s no messy complications, why put a label on it?” Aries frowned at him “You should go,” he said. Tobias made a pained sound in his throat “Aries please.” Aries stared him down “Please,” he said softly “Just go.” Tobias left. 

Aries collapsed on his bed still fully clothed. He was too drained to do more than take his shoes off and curl up. What a fucking mess. He groaned into his pillow. Aries should’ve just told Tobias how he felt and what he wanted from him instead of just assuming Tobias would automatically know. For fucks sake. Huffing he turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling as if it would give him all the answers. 

“Exams start today,” Severus said lightly at breakfast. Aries viciously buttered a slice of toast “Not till tomorrow for me.” Severus raised an eyebrow at his tone “What’s wrong with you?” Aries scowled in Tobias’s direction “Nothing.” Tobias avoided his eyes. “I just fucked up,” Aries admitted softly. In a rare show of comfort Severus squeezed Aries’s shoulder slightly. Aries smiled at him gratefully. Owls started swooping in, dropping packages as they soared back to the Owlery. Prince impatiently landed in front of Aries, a parcel attached to his legs.

Aries took it and opened it while carefully feeding Prince a bit of toast. Admittedly not the healthiest thing for an owl. There was a little note.

_ Dear Aries, _

_ I heard from Dora that you haven’t been well these past couple weeks. I know that you’ve been struggling lately. Your letters are pretty indicative of that. I want you to know we all love you and want you to be happy. I’ve sent along a lemon cake to hopefully brighten up your day, I know it’s your favourite. _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Andy _

Aries’s bad mood thawed slightly, silently touched his cousin had taken the time out of her busy schedule to bake a cake for him. The rest of breakfast passed peacefully. Although there was a tense air and nervous chatter from the students, the staff didn’t give any indication anything was out of the ordinary. Then again the older staff like McGonagall and Flitwick will have seen countless exams come and go. “Are you busy?” Aries asked Severus. He shook his head “No, why?” Aries shrugged “Just on brewing a potion that’s a bit volatile. Severus nodded “Very well, most of my lessons today have been cancelled anyway because of exams.” 

Severus’s classroom was dark and freezing, much like Severus’s personality. Aries sat on a bench and peered up at Severus who was busy lighting up a cauldron. “Go on then,” Severus said “Out with it.” Aries huffed “I think I made a mistake.” Severus raised an eyebrow “Just the one?” Ha ha very funny. “Yes,” he said grumpily. Severus smirked. Aries leant back in his seat “I told him to leave,” he said in a small voice “He was only after a shag.” 

Severus’s face softened slightly “I don’t think he is,” he said “He’s just going about it the wrong way.” Aries wanted to believe him “How do you know?” Severus shrugged “He’s been acting like a lovestruck fool all year, I don’t know why he’s acting like a prat but I doubt he’s only after a quick release.” Aries pulled a face “Please never use the term ‘quick release’ again.” Severus rolled his eyes “Help me with this potion then if you’re going to mope.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never used the name Tobias so much as i have in this chapter.
> 
> Dumbledore's conversation with Aries is kinda important cos later on Dumbledore's gonna look back and think "shit he was describing a horcrux." Dunno if that's a bit spoilery.


	15. Through the Trapdoor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a tinier bit bigger than the last chapter. if you've gone straight to this one, please go back to "A lack of communication".
> 
> mild smut warning for a non-descriptive blowie
> 
> these next couple chapters are going to hurt btw :)

Monday passed without incident, so did Tuesday and most of Wednesday. Students came back to lessons from their exams, bleary eyed and anxious. He didn’t teach them anything new and instead just made sure they had something to snack on as they revised for their next exams. “It’s nearly over,” Aries encouraged as his Third Years moped. Lee Jordan raised his head “Snape’s going to kill us in the exam tomorrow.” Aries laughed slightly in amusement “Not if you don’t explode anything.” George Weasley whistled innocently.

Aries looked over at the staff table on Wednesday night and saw Tobias was missing from dinner. Frowning, he thought back to if Tobias had turned up to dinner at all these past couple days and realised he hadn’t seen him all week. A couple hours after dinner Aries gathered the courage to go find Tobias. He walked up the long winding steps,tightly holding the bannister due to the dim light.He didn’t hear any noise behind the door. Aries knocked twice and when he didn’t hear any reply opened the door gingerly. 

“Tobias?” he called. Tobias opened and walked through another door. Aries turned red when he saw that Tobias was shirtless. Tobias rubbed at his eyes blearily “Aries?” he asked in a tired voice “What are you doing here?” Aries swallowed “You weren’t at dinner,” he said feebly. Tobias looked faintly shocked “I missed dinner?” Aries nodded pathetically. “Well if you’re busy I’m just going to go then,” Aries said awkwardly as his courage failed him. 

“Aries wait,” Tobias said and grabbed the back of Aries’s robes. “I know there’s a lot we have to talk about but please I just-” Just what? What did he want? “Can you stay with me?” Tobias asked. Aries’s resolve crumbled to dust, all the hurt, the bitterness disappeared in the face of Tobias’s earnest plea. “Anything you need,” Aries said lowly. Tobias kissed him gently, as if one wrong move and Aries would shatter. “You’re too good to me,” Tobias said quietly. 

“None of that now,” Aries said firmly. Tobias smiled but it was strained. He led Aries towards the bedroom and for one crushing moment Aries thought that Tobias only wanted another shag. “I always sleep better with someone besides me,” Tobias admitted. Aries sighed in relief. He kicked off his shoes and neatly folded his clothes as he stripped. Tobias wrapped his arms around Aries's waist "Thank you," Tobias murmured.

"I'm sorry about the other day," Aries apologised and turned over so he could look Tobias in the face. Tobias brushed a stray hair from Aries's face "No it was my fault, it was wrong of me for phrasing it that way." It didn't answer any of his questions but Tobias looked so sad Aries let it slide. Tobias kissed him as if he knew what Aries’s was thinking. “I’ll explain properly,” he promised “I just can’t find the words.” Aries stroked his cheek “I’m not asking for the world, I just want to know what we are to each other.” Tobias sighed tiredly “You’re my friend.” It’s not the answer Aries wants not but if Tobias only wants to be his friend he can learn to be content with that (the lie tastes sour in his mouth).

He wakes up and Tobias is there, face slacked in sleep, his limbs tangled with Aries. Aries is too warm and he has to fight back the twitching under his skin. It’s been so long he’s been held like this. Still, he doesn’t want to move. It’s comfy here and safe. Tobias wakes up groggily, his hair mussed up from sleep. He stretches then opens his eyes lazily “Morning,” he mumbled. “Morning,” Aries said softly. He’s afraid that speaking too loud will bring reality crashing down on them. 

Tobias kisses him lazily and Aries doesn’t understand why if all Tobias wanted was to be friends. But it’s nice, and the ache in Aries’s chest lessens slightly as Tobias runs a hand through his hair. “You stayed,” Tobias said, and it’s a question and a statement all at once. “I stayed,” Aries confirmed. Tobias rolls Aries onto his back and Tobias's hair looks blonder than usual in morning light. “Can I?” Tobias asks tentatively as he looks down at Aries. “If you want,” Aries agrees, half knowing what Tobias was after.

Tobias is gentle and Aries doesn’t understand it. Can’t handle the way instead of leaving hickeys Tobias leaves featherlight kisses in his wake. He drives Aries mad as he works his body like he’s known it for years. He teases his nipples, he kisses the inside of Aries’s thighs and all the different places that make Aries’s knees feel weak. “You’re beautiful,” Tobias said as he nudges for Aries to spread his legs. Aries bites the inside of his cheek and fists his hands in Tobias’s hair as a distraction from his feelings. 

He gasps in shock as Tobias suddenly takes his cock in his mouth. Coherent thought becomes increasingly difficult as Tobias sucks like his life depends on it. Aries fucked into his mouth and a strangled noise left his throat when Tobias gagged. Aries looked away from the vision Tobias was as everything became too much and not enough all at once. He wanted more but he didn’t want Tobias to stop. Merlin, he wasn't going to last long. Aries pulled Tobias off him “What’s wrong?” Tobias asked instantly. “I don’t want to finish yet,” Aries explained embarrassed. Tobias’s face turned a lovely shade of red. He looked wrecked, he looked _ ruined _ . Aries pulled his hair “I want you.” “Alright,” Tobias chanted like it was a prayer “Okay.”

“So instead of talking things out with him you slept with him instead?” Severus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It sounds bad when you phrase it like that,” Aries admitted as they walked to History of Magic. Severus being the nosy bastard he was, wanted to know what happened Thursday morning. It was currently Friday and the last day of exams. “You’re a dumbass,” Severus said bluntly “Both of you.” “He called me his friend, clearly that’s all there is to it,” Aries said. Severus groaned “You’re giving me whiplash from how quickly you change your mind.” Aries saw the students milling about the classroom “I don’t know Severus, I’m just confused.” “Confused one way to put it,” Severus said dryly before he stalked off down the corridor. 

The exams passed slowly but without any problems. It was almost suspicious how smoothly the day went. Well apart from the Weasley Twins setting off a firework outside the classroom when the exam finished but chaos around them two was a given. The last exam was the First Years. Aries tried not to laugh at some of the faces they were pulling during the exams but it was hard. There was a cheer as the clock chimed, signalling an hour and the end of the exams. 

“Have a good weekend!” Aries called as they streamed towards the door hollering and whooping as they went. He allowed himself a smile. Feeling bored, he decided to go and pester Severus. “Absolutely not,” Severus said bluntly when he saw Aries’s face. “You didn’t even know what I was going to say!” Aries said outraged. “I don’t want to make a mockery of myself,” Severus said. “Just one drink?” Aries bargained. He knew one drink always turned into two and he knew Severus knew that as well. Severus sighed in defeat “One drink.” 

It was hard to feel his usual misery and depression under the warmth of the sun and the memory of Tobias on top of him. “You’re in a suspiciously good mood,” Severus noted. “Maybe I’m just happy,” Aries teased. Severus looked insultingly disbelieving. “Speaking of suspicious,” Severus said and strode over to where Harry and his friends were arguing in the middle of the corridor. 

“Good afternoon,” Severus greeted smoothly with a weird smile “You shouldn’t be inside on a day like this.” Harry looked horrified “We were-” “You’ll want to be careful,” Severus said, his eyes glittering “Hanging around like this people will think you’re up to something.” Aries rolled his eyes “Not everyone’s as suspicious as you.” He tugged Severus’s sleeve “Come on, you can terrify the First Years later.” “They’re up to something,” Severus hissed. “They’re First Years, what harm can they do?”

As it turned out quite a lot as Aries found out a couple hours and three drinks later as he ran into Hermione on his way back from the staff room. She then frantically started explaining why she was out of bed at this hour and “Please don’t put me in detention Professor but Harry’s gone after the stone and-” Aries stopped her “Say that again.” His head was spinning from what she was saying. Aries was going to wrap Harry in bubble wrap, the foolish child, not only did Harry figure out someone was going to steal the stone but he went after an unknown Dark Wizard by himself. Aries’s blood chilled when he remembered what the centaur said back in the Forbidden Forest. “Miss Granger,” he ordered calmly “Take Mr Weasley to the Hospital Wing and then send an owl to Dumbledore.” Hermione dried her tears “What will you do sir?” Aries grimaced “I’m going after Harry.”

“Expecto Patronum,” Aries cast and a silvery cat shot out of his wand “Send a message to Severus,” he ordered “Someone’s gone after the stone.” The cat meowed then nodded and took off down the corridor. Hermione looked awestruck. “Go!” Aries said sharply. Hermione shook herself out of her daze and ran down the corridor. Aries took off running, his heart hammering in his chest. If he found Harry dead or injured he’d never forgive himself. As he reached the Third floor corridor he quickly enchanted the harp (that was already there for some reason) to continue playing. The Cerberus dropped off to sleep.

Aries eyed the bottomless pit the Cerberus was guarding before deciding to fuck it and jumped. He landed on something soft and squishy, which wasn’t exactly life threatening until it crept up his legs and tried to strangle him. Too late Aries remembered this was meant to be devil’s snare. He grappled for his wand “Incendio!” he hissed and the Devil Snare recoiled as fire shot towards it. Aries scrambled to the ledge. Breathing heavily he disgustedly threw off a bit of burnt Devil’s Snare that had attached itself to his clothes.

He ran faster still, all too aware of the time he’d wasted. The next obstacle was laughably easy. Beautiful keys that gleamed silver, bronze, and gold and enchanted with wings flew ahead. One of them, with its wings bent lay close to the ground. Aries jumped up and snagged it before jamming the key into the lock. He felt a bit guilty from how rough he was being but he firmly told himself the key was an inanimate object and wouldn’t feel pain.

Chess. The next challenge was fucking chess. Who the fuck even thought of chess? Aries was shite at it. Edgar always thrashed him when they played. The panic was making him dizzy. Aries breathed in and thought about it logically. This had McGonagall written all over it which meant he most likely knew the spell that animated them. He smacked himself in the forehead. Merlin he was dumb. Piertotum Locomotor was the incantation. It had been on one of the N.E.W.T exams. Maybe he could make the chess pieces do the work for him.

“Piertotum Locomotor,” Aries said commandingly. At once the chess pieces turned to him “I need to go through,” he demanded “You will let me pass.” For one terrifying moment he thought the chess pieces would attack him before they moved in unison to let him through. Aries breathed a sigh of relief. That was terrifying. 

He didn’t bat an eye at the troll despite it being Quirrell’s work. The slimy little weasel made it easy to get through. Or that was what he thought until he stepped in the next room and a purple fire sprung up over the doorway. A black fire sprung up on the other door. Silently, he crept forward and noticed the bottles on a table and a little note. Aries skimmed over the note. Three of them were poison, two were wine, and one would get him back the purple and one through the black. 

Fuck it, he thought and opened one of the bottles and sniffed it. It was poison, an obvious one. He put the bottle down at the end. Severus wasn’t an avid user of poisons but he knew how to brew them. If someone was trying to get past, then Severus would have used his favourite poisons. Unfortunately for Severus, Aries knew what those poisons were. Belladonna was one, Hemlock was another, and Deadly Nightshade. He guessed they were the ones in the same bottles. He set the other two poisons aside. Left of the poisons left Nettle wine which meant that the smallest bottle will get him through the flames.

Aries hoped he was right as he downed the tiny bottle. He gagged at the taste. It felt like ice had spread through his body all the way from his fingertips to his toes. Shuddering, and hoping it wasn’t actually a poison he ran forward to the black flames. They didn’t burn him but instead he felt an odd tickling until he reached the other side. He saw Harry there but instead of the Dark Lord he saw...

“Quirrell?” Aries said incredulously. 


	16. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Happy reading.
> 
> We're nearly at the end guys :)
> 
> just a little warning for some character death

“What the fuck,” Aries said bluntly. “Professor!” Harry shouted in alarm. He was bound in ropes and despite looking absolutely terrified there was a determined glint in his eye. Quirrell looked at him calmly “Surprised Aries?” Of course he was, he was expecting the Dark Lord. Relief crashed over him, especially since Harry was unhurt. “You’re not stuttering,” Aries casually noted as he inched closer to Harry. Quirrell didn’t seem to notice “Yes well, it was necessary to avoid suspicion.” Aries scowled “Avoid suspicion? Do you know how annoying that stutter was?” Quirrell’s lips twisted into a sneer “You’re trying to distract me, it’s not working.”

“I’m not,” Aries denied as he placed himself in front of Harry. “Do you know how annoying you were?” Quirrell growled “Always skulking around, convinced I was up to no good. I was convinced you and Snape knew it was me.” Aries hummed in agreement “Oh we did,” he said cheerfully, feeling his anger grow at Quirrell’s arrogant look “But we figured you were such a pathetic snivelling coward it wouldn’t have made a difference even if you managed to steal the stone.”

Quirrell’s eyes flashed with anger. “Be quiet,” he ordered “I need to examine this interesting mirror.” Aries watched him warily out of the corner of his eye. “When we get out of here,” Aries hissed to Harry as he slipped the knife from his boot and began cutting the ropes “You’re in so much trouble.” Harry didn’t look contrite “McGonagall didn’t believe us and we thought Snape was after the stone!” Aries looked at him in disbelief “Severus?” he whispered “Really?” Harry was on about the man who poisoned himself for fun. Snape didn’t exactly want to live forever. 

“The mirror is the key to finding the stone,” Quirrell muttered “Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this.” Aries had been so preoccupied with seeing Quirrell he hadn’t noticed the giant mirror in the room. It was very beautiful, someone must have spent hours crafting it’s ornate designs. The glass in it was so clear it looked like there wasn’t any glass in it. Aries jumped back when he realised that no they weren’t reflected in it but instead it showed something completely different. 

Bile rose up in his throat when he saw Regulus’s face staring back at him. His twin was smiling faintly in the way he always did, like he was afraid he’d be punished for it. Sirius was there too, healthy and whole smiling roguishly. Sirius had an arm around Regulus, no strife between them. Narcissa and Draco were standing off to Regulus’s left, Andromeda too with Ted and Dora with her. Someone was standing next to Aries. He couldn’t tell if they were male or female or see their face properly but he got the feeling they were meant to be important. In their arms was a baby. Too young to guess at its gender but with the typical grey eyes of House Black. Aries’s throat closed up. Numbly he realised he was seeing his family - or at least what it potentially could have been. 

Quirrell noticed his reaction “What do you see?” Aries clenched his jaw “Me painting the walls with your blood.” Quirrell didn’t look that frightened. Aries wasn’t making idle threats, looking into that mirror had scrubbed him raw, he felt like a runestone waiting to blow up. “A few days ago I heard you sobbing,” Harry blurted out. They turned their attention to him. “Harry!” Aries said exasperated. A spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell’s face “Sometimes,” he said “I find it hard to follow my master’s instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak.” No fucking shit. His trepidation grew, the fire at the door would stop them from escaping, their best chance was to fight. 

“You mean he was there in the classroom with you?” Harry gasped. Aries cut the last of the ropes. Quirrell noticed “No matter,” he said dismissively “Both of you will die here today.” Aries wanted to buy time until he could think of a plan “Tell me about your master,” Aries said, revolted by the idea of Voldemort in Hogwarts. “He is with me wherever I go,” Quirrell said dreamily “I met him when I travelled around the world Lord Voldemort showed me there was only power and those too weak to see it.” Aries’s lips curled in disgust “So you became a Death Eater.”

“I’ve served him faithfully,” Quirrell said frantically “Although I have let him down many times, he has to be very hard on me.” Quirrell shivered “He doesn’t forgive mistakes, when I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts he was most displeased, he punished me, decided he must keep a closer eye on me.” Aries felt for the other knife he kept in his robes and pressed it into Harry’s hands. “Sir?” he whispered startled. “Stab him with the pointy end,” Aries said bluntly. 

“I don’t understand!” Quirrell growled “I don’t understand! Is the stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?” Harry edged to the left. Aries watched him warily. Quirrell ignored them “What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me master!” To Aries’s and Harry’s mutual horror a voice answered, and it seemed to be coming from Quirrell himself. “Use the boy… use the boy!” Aries yanked Harry behind him. “Come here boy! Tell me what you see in the mirror!” Quirrell barked. “He’s fine where he is,” Aries growled. Harry peeked around Aries’s frame “I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore, I’ve won the house cup!” 

Quirrell cursed, “Back away towards the door,” Aries murmured. He wanted Harry to get the hell out of the way. Harry hadn’t gone five paces when the voice spoke again. “Lies… he lies. Let me speak to him face to face,” the voice demanded. Quirrell gasped “Master you are not strong enough!” “I have strength enough for this.” Aries was going to be sick. He watched disturbed as Quirrell unwrapped his turban. It fell away and Quirrell turned slowly on the spot.

The face of his twin’s murderer stared back at him. It was chalk white, with glaring red eyes and slits instead of a nose, like a snake. “No…” Aries whispered in disbelief. Knowing Voldemort was alive was one thing, staring at him face to face was another. The realisation that he had been on the back of Quirrell’s head all year made Aries feel like the floor had given way beneath his feet. Aries was going to slaughter Quirrell.

“See what I’ve become?” crooned Voldemort “Mere shadow and vapour… I have form only when I share another’s body.” Aries was shaking from rage “You’re a parasite,” he spat out. Voldemort turned those glaring eyes on him “Harry Potter reduced me to this,” Voldemort whispered “But no matter, soon I will have a body and finish what I started.” There was a ringing in Aries’s ears “You couldn’t even murder a one year old.” Voldemort bared his teeth in rage “Insolent,” he said softly “I think I’ll murder you last.” What joy. 

“Once I have the Elixir of Life I’ll create my own body but for that I need the stone,” Voldemort said. He then turned to Harry “Why don’t you give me the stone in your pocket?” Harry stumbled backwards. “You fool,” Voldemort breathed “Better to save your own life and join me.” “Harry!” Aries barked urgently. Harry sprung towards the flame door. “SEIZE HIM!” Voldemort roared. Quirrell was quick, but Aries was quicker. 

“Bombarda!” Aries cried and the ground beneath Quirrell’s feet exploded. Quirrell was thrown backwards into the mirror. It shattered and shards rained down on Quirrell. Quirrell rolled around in agony, the glass digging into him. Voldemort was screaming to “Kill him! Kill him!” Quirrell staggered to his feet, there was a glass shard stuck in his leg and there were little specks of blood on his face. “I’ll kill you,” Quirrell said manically. He cast the Protego charm over Harry and turned to face Quirrell.

“Reducto!” Quirrell roared. Aries ducked out of the way. The spell hit the wall behind him and exploded the stone like it was butter in a microwave. “Sectumsempra!” Aries said as Quirrell got closer. It cut off his leg. Quirrell dropped to the floor, there was a tense second of silence before Quirrell started screaming. The limb was lying there uselessly on the floor. Blood was gushing from Quirrell’s wound as Quirrell dragged himself forward, leaving a bloody trail behind him. “Diffindo,” Quirrell hissed. The spell hurtled towards Harry who had his back turned as he tried to get past the fire.

Harry turned in alarm. Time slowed down as the spell inched its way over. Without thinking Aries threw himself in front of Harry. The spell sliced through Aries’s clothes. The only reason it hadn’t sliced him in half was because of Quirrell’s lack of concentration. Aries had gotten lucky. Or so he thought until he felt shooting pains stab their way up his body. His vision went white. Dimly Aries could feel himself slump to the ground. “Professor!” Harry was shouting “Professor!” 

“Master I’m weak!” Quirrell shrieked. “Pathetic,” Voldemort hissed. Aries’s eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. The ground underneath him was cool. Aries could lie there forever. Slowly he forced himself upright, though he wanted to scream in pain. His vision blurred. Aries forced himself to breathe evenly and achingly got to his feet. He could feel the blood drip down his back. “Are you alright?” Aries asked Harry. He looked horrified as he stared at Aries “Professor, your back…” “Are you alright?” Aries repeated, feeling light headed. “I’m fine,” Harry stuttered. Right then.

Quirrell was upright, standing despite missing half his leg. His eyes had gone red and there was a cold sneer on his face. Quirrell yanked himself forward like some sort of grotesque puppet. When he spoke it was with Voldemort’s voice “You could’ve joined me, both your cousin and brother were such good little pets.” Aries’s hand held his wand tighter. “You murdered my twin,” Aries growled “You tore my family apart and murdered my friends. You think I would join you?” Quirrellmort tilted their head “I’m very persuasive,” they said smoothly. Aries raised his wand “Avada Kedavra,” he said coldly before they could react. Green light hurtled towards Quirrellmort. It hit them square in the chest. Quirrell screamed. 

Voldemort separated from Quirrell and formed a misty body. The waith darted from side to side before running through Harry and passed out the other side. Slowly the fire died. “Harry,” Aries mumbled, drained. Harry tried to catch him as he fell. Aries’s head banged off the floor. He winced in pain. “S’not safe,” Aries slurred as Harry hovered over him “You need to go.” Harry clenched his jaw “I’m not leaving you sir.” A silvery figure was running towards them. “Your parents would be proud,” Aries told Harry as the figure reached them and Aries vision went dark.

He opened his eyes to Severus’s face looming over him. “What?” Aries said groggily. “As eloquent as ever,” Severus snarked but it lacked his usual bite. Aries’s eyes felt heavy “Shh,” he told Severus “M’tired.” Severus sighed “That’s that’s because of the painkiller.” Painkiller, what painkiller? Funny word though. “Are you going back to sleep?” Severus asked. Aries hummed and forced his eyes to stay open “Dunno where I am, you won’t let anyone kill me will you?” In a rare show of tenderness Severus stroked his hair “No.” Aries’s eyes closed again.

When he woke up next Aries was much more aware of his surroundings. He still felt achingly tired and his limbs felt like lead but at least he was awake. He was in the Hospital Wing, lying on a bed in the corner. Groaning, he tried to sit up and yelped as pain shot across his back. Okay so that was a bad idea. As if sensing he was awake Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office “You’re awake!” she said surprised. “I think so,” Aries said. “We had to sedate you,” Madam Pomfrey said conversationally as she handed Aries a glass of water “You wouldn’t let us treat your injury, poor Severus had to hold you down.” It felt like someone had smashed his skull open “Sorry,” he apologised sheepishly.

Madam Pomfrey helped him sit up to drink the water. “Poor Harry Potter has been in a right state, he’s worried about you.” Aries gulped the water down before replying “Is he alright?” Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips “I’ll send him in if you promise not to strain yourself.” Aries promised. 

Harry ran in a couple minutes later “Professor!” Aries winced and tried to smile at Harry “Hello.” “I gave the stone to Dumbledore,” Harry revealed “He said Flamel is going to destroy it.” Who? Aries thought. He contentedly watched Harry ramble on nervously. “Quirrell didn’t hurt you did he?” Aries eventually asked. Harry shook his head “I thought he’d killed you sir.” To Aries’s horror there were tears in Harry’s eyes “I couldn’t stand it if you’d died for me.” Aries handed him a tissue “Harry,” he said gently “Better I die then you die, you’ve got your whole life ahead of you and besides it wasn’t your fault. I chose to jump in front of that spell.” Harry’s limbs trembled “I was scared.” “I know, I know,” he soothed as Harry sobbed into his hands “It’s alright, let it out.” Harry just sat there and cried. 

Aries’s last visitor was Dumbledore “It’s the Leaving Feast in a few hours,” he said conversationally. Aries snorted “Not like I’m going to it, Madam Pomfrey wants to keep me under observation for another night.” Dumbledore stroked his beard “People have been concerned for you, Professor Nolan was particularly distraught at seeing your injury.” Aries tensed automatically “So?” he said defensively “What of it?” Dumbledore looked into Aries’s eyes “There’s nothing wrong with loving someone.”Aries looked away from him “You sent Harry to get the stone,” he said abruptly, changing the subject. “No,” Dumbledore disagreed calmly “But I knew he knew about the stone.” “Quirrell could’ve killed him.” Aries pointed out unhappily.

Dumbledore looked tired “And yet you killed him before that could happen.” Aries sighed “That’s not the point, you let an eleven year old go into life threatening danger.” “I knew either way Voldemort would’ve gone after Harry, rather it be here at Hogwarts than in the muggle world.” Aries leant back on his pillows “That’s some shite reasoning right there.” “Perhaps,” Dumbledore admitted “But I did what I thought best.” Dumbledore stood up “Get some rest Mr Black,” he said kindly “I’ll send up some food from the feast for you.” Aries muttered a thanks. Sighing, he laid back down and closed his eyes. It might’ve been the painkiller he was on, or the fact that he was still bone tired but he drifted off quickly (Madam Pomfrey would wake him up a couple hours later to take some medication).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry still gets the stone but he doesn't have to kill anyone this time. The conversations he has with Dumbledore and Hagrid still happen but it's off screen. Dw Harry still gets his photo album :)


	17. The End of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite the title the fanfic's not over yet lol 
> 
> Charity Burbage is a real character btw. apparently she got hired when the muggle studies professor (Tobias) who was the professor after Quirrell quit. 
> 
> as always happy reading :)

A couple days later Madam Pomfrey released him under strict instructions that he would take his medicine every couple of hours. Aries dutifully promised he would and made a beeline to the exit. The Hospital Wing was comforting with the similarity it had to Saint Mungos but Aries had been going mental with no one to talk to. Severus had popped by for ten minutes but that had only been to check he wasn’t high on painkiller anymore “I’m never being around you when high again,” Severus had said bluntly “You were a nightmare.” 

The students stared at him as he walked past. “Professor! Oi, Professor!” The Weasley twins shouted as they came running up. Aries slowed down for them. “Mr and Mr Weasley,” he greeted “What’s up?” “Ron told us you were injured,” George said “So we wanted to ask if you were alright,” Fred finished. Aries noticed the other students listening in “I’m fine, nothing a stay in the Hospital Wing couldn’t fix.” 

George rocked on his heels “What happened?” Aries felt a flash of amusement “You’re very nosy.” George looked unrepentant “Ask Professor Dumbledore,” Aries said eventually “I’m not sure what I’m allowed to tell you.” George looked at his twin “I told you.” Fred rolled his eyes “Yeah, yeah. Professor is the theory about it being a Death Eater or a ghost possessing someone more accurate?” Aries ran a hand through his hair “Bit of both,” he said vaguely. He left before the twins could question him further. 

His feet automatically carry him to Tobias’s rooms. Aries isn’t sure what to say, isn’t even sure what he’s doing here but the thought of seeing Tobias’s face was reassuring in a way Aries couldn’t admit to himself. Tentatively he knocked on the door. Tobias opened it holding a mug. Upon seeing Aries, he dropped the mug and it shattered on the ground. Tea oozed along the stones. “Aries-?” Tobias breathed out before throwing his arms tightly around him. Aries yelped in pain and Tobias let go immediately. “I thought you were in the Hospital Wing.”

“I had to see you,” Aries admitted. Tobias gripped his arms tightly “I can’t believe you,” he said weakly before ushering Aries inside. “You’re packing,” Aries observed frowning “It’s a bit early for that isn’t it.” Tobias’s rooms were in disarray, a lot of his stuff was packed into neat little boxes, clothing lay on the bed, and shelves were missing books. On the table lay a coffee cup and a letter stained with ink. “I’m packing,” Tobias confirmed. He caressed the letter on the table. “Aries that’s what I meant to tell you weeks ago,” Tobias revealed, not looking in his direction “I’m not the Muggle studies professor anymore.” 

“What?” Aries yelled, louder than he meant to “How? You love your job!” To Aries’s horror there were tears in Tobias’s eyes “My Dad died,” Tobias croaked out “And I’ve got to go home and support my Mum. she’s got no one left, I have to-” the strength seemed to leave him. “Tobias, Merlin, I’m so sorry,” Aries said and drew Tobias into an embrace, not caring how pain flared up his back. Tobias clutched at him tightly. “It’s alright,” Aries said, kissing Tobias’s forehead “If you want to cry.” Tobias gave a shuddering breath before he burrowed his head in Aries’s shoulder and sobbed. 

Aries held him as Tobias cried his eyes out. “I’ve got you,” Aries mumbled “It’s okay.” Tobias gasped for breath and made an odd choking sound like he couldn’t get enough air. “It’s not fair,” Tobias howled “It’s not fair!” Aries held him. “I can’t believe he’s dead, I don’t want to believe it!” Tobias shouted “I want my Dad back,” Tobias said slumping forward. “I know,” Aries soothed “I know.” Tobias sniffled as the fight drained out of him. “I-I’ve known for weeks y’know, but I just couldn’t talk about it.” Aries remembered how he’d reacted when his family died. How he’d gone missing for weeks, driving his cousins half mad with worry. “Everyone grieves differently,” Aries said at last “Everyone has different ways of coping.”

“It hurts,” Tobias whimpered “Everyday I wake up expecting a letter from him. Or I expect to go home and see my Dad pottering about in the kitchen.” Aries let him babble “My Mum- God my Mum can’t cope, and we’re on our own and…” Tobias gasped. “You need to breathe,” Aries said soothingly “In and out, that’s it,” he said as Tobias slowed his breathing to match Aries’s. 

Tobias pulled away from Aries and wiped his eyes “I’m sorry,” he said wetly “I didn’t mean to unload on you.” “I don’t mind,” he quickly reassured him. Tobias’s lips trembled. He looked so vulnerable and exhausted Aries wanted to bundle him up in blankets and keep him from the world. He squeezed Tobias’s hands “How about I put the kettle on?” Tobias nodded automatically and sat at the table. He was a far cry from his usual self, he looked hollow, like a dementor had kissed him. Aries boiled the kettle and took two mugs and two teabags out of one of the boxes. 

Tobias didn’t so much as blink as Aries put the tea in front of him. Mechanically Tobias blew on his tea before sipping it. They sat in silence. “I know son’s are meant to bury their father’s,” Tobias said eventually, watching the tea apathetically, “But I wish I had died instead of my Dad.” “Don’t speak like that,” Aries said horrified, “It wouldn’t make things any better.” Tobias raised his red rimmed eyes to stare Aries in the eyes dully “I want it to stop hurting.” Aries reached out across the table so he could grasp Tobias’s hands “It will, maybe not right now, maybe not tomorrow but it’ll hurt less someday.” Tobias’s eyes watered “You promise?” “I promise,” Aries said. 

Tobias closed his eyes and leant back in his chair “They’ve got a replacement for next year. Charity Burbage, she’s a pureblood but I don’t think she’s clueless.” Aries watched him silently. “Are you not going to say anything?” Tobias snapped. “What do you want me to say?” Aries snapped back “That I’ll miss you? You already know I will.” “I’m sorry,” Tobias apologised immediately “I just don’t like the thought of anyone else doing my job. Like I quit on my own I just...” Aries sipped his tea “It’s one more thing you’re losing.” “I have another job lined up,” Tobias revealed. “The pay isn’t nowhere near as good but it means I can look after my Mum.” “I’m glad,” Aries said quietly. 

“I’ll miss you,” Tobias whispered, staring into Aries’s eyes. “It’s not like it’s goodbye,” Aries joked but his stomach twisted at the sad look Tobias was giving him. “I love you,” Tobias admitted. “I love you too,” Aries said “But I don’t understand, you said we were friends.” Tobias got up and paced the room “You drive me insane. I want to make you laugh, I want to wake up with you, I want you moaning my name.” Aries flushed at the last bit. “But I can’t do this,” Tobias bluntly said. Aries’s head shot up. “It scares me,” Tobias said “How much I want you and how different we are.” 

Aries frowned, not understanding what was coming out of Tobias’s mouth. “We’re not that different,” he said lowly. Tobias ran a hand through his hair and looked at Aries desperately “Are we not? Aries you’re a _Lord,_ a member of a powerful wizard family and I’m just a half-blood born in the middle of the muggle world.” Aries’s insides felt like ice “No we’re not, how can you say that?” “I don’t want to hurt you,” Tobias whispered “But we’re from two completely different worlds, I know how purebloods feel about same sex relationships and I don’t want to be your dirty little secret.” 

The tea cups shattered. Neither man paid them any attention. Faintly Aries realised he was shaking “So that’s it then? You flirt with me, make me feel loved, take me to bed, and then just leave?” Tobias clenched his jaw. Aries was on his feet shouting “Do you know how long I’ve been ashamed of who I am? And I thought I could trust you, thought it’s okay to feel like this because you made me feel like it was worth it and now you’re telling me you don’t think I’m worth it because of my family?” “Of course I love you,” Tobias shouted back “But where would this go. We can’t marry, we couldn’t be seen in public together. It’d be a lifetime of sneaking around!” 

“How could you think that?” Aries asked wounded, “That I would hide you away, like I’d be ashamed to be seen with you.” Tobias reached out to touch him. Aries slapped his hand away “No, _no,_ you don’t get to do that. Do you really think so low of me?” Tobias’s hands uselessly hung by his side “No,” Tobias said “But others you associate with would be. Aries they wouldn’t understand us.” Aries ran a hand through his hair “So you’ve led me on for a year then.” Tobias clenched his jaw “It’s fun what we have, why complicate that with a relationship?” “Fuck off,” Aries growled “Just fuck off.”

“This is it then,” Tobias said “This is goodbye.” Aries laughed bitterly and tried to ignore the tears forming in his eyes. “So in the end you only wanted me for my body then?” “No,” Tobias said softly “I didn’t only want a hole to fuck. I love you- I loved you please believe that.” A number of horrible things to say were on the tip of his tongue. “Did you?” Aries asked humorlessly.

Aries breathed in deeply and did what he did best. Shoving all his emotions down. “I’m going,” he announced steely “I know where I’m not wanted.” Tobias didn’t try to stop him. A part of Aries wished he would. The other part of him wanted to break Tobias’s nose. He wanted to rage, to shout a manner of horrible things, to make Tobias feel as shit as Aries does. He wouldn’t because no matter how angry he is at Tobias he was still the infuriating man who had been so caring and nice and Aries loved him as much as he wished he didn’t. 

Aries banged the door open a bit harder than necessary. Students moved out of his way when they saw him coming. Even Peeves took one look at the murderous expression on his face and moved. He felt like Tobias had splashed acid in his face. Rage and utter helplessness welled in him. Aries’s rage gave way to numbness. He wished he couldn’t feel. A sob threatened to escape but he pushed it down. Breaking down in the middle of the corridor wasn’t wise.

His rooms were silent, as unchanged as ever. Yet Tobias had been in here. Had shared cake and tea, had softly confided in Aries, had made him laugh until he was dizzy. Aries had foolishly let Tobias fuck him in that bed, had believed that for once he met something to someone for him as a person but he didn’t. Aries was chained to his family’s actions. Forever bound to them and he couldn’t escape. A sob escaped from him before he quelled it. He just… he just wanted to be loved. 

Aries made the mistake of looking in the mirror. He saw Sirius looking back at him. The mirror cracked. It blurred Sirius’s (his) reflection. Regulus was there instead. His brilliant, brooding twin who was dead (murdered, never forget that) and who Aries could never live up to. Too much of a Black for some and not enough of a Black for others. Aries slumped to the ground and tilted his head back until it hit the wall with a soft thunk. What a fucking joke he was. 

He smacked the side of his head. Stupid. He was so fucking stupid. He punched his leg repeatedly. _StupidStupidStupid._ Aries was a fucking moron. Of course Tobias didn't love him like that. Of course he was means to an end. That's all he was and he was _StupidStupidStupid_ for forgetting that. Dull pain brought him back to awareness. He exhaled the breath he didn't realise he was keeping in. It wasn't enough. Aries wanted to feel something, _anything._ He dug his nails into his palm. Aries knew the marks he left there would fade quickly, would hide his momentary lapse of weakness. 

There was a tentative knock on the door. Aries ignored it. The person knocked louder “Uncle?” came Draco’s voice. Aries was on his feet in an instant wondering what was wrong with Draco. He opened the door to see Draco and Dora standing there. His eyes darted between them “What-?” Before he could finish the sentence Draco launched himself at him. Aries winced at the pain but didn’t make any move to pull Draco off him. “I thought you’d died,” Draco sobbed. Aries stroked his nephew’s hair “I’m fine,” he soothed.

Dora hovered by the doorway her hair for once the same black as her mother’s instead of her favoured bubblegum pink. She looked remarkably like a Black. Aries raised his eyebrow in a silent question and she bit her lip. “Mum’s been worried sick, Professor Dumbledore told her what happened but she won’t tell me.” Aries sighed, too drained to feel more than a flicker of irritation. “There was a Death Eater at Hogwarts, he tried to kill Harry Potter.” Draco froze while Dora grimaced. “I killed him before he could kill Harry,” Aries admitted. 

Dora clenched her fist “That’s why I’m going to be an Auror,” she said strongly “To fight people like that.” Draco mumbled something that Aries couldn’t catch before he lifted his head from Aries’s side “Did he hurt you?” Aries chuckled “He was in worse shape don’t worry.” “Mum said Aunt Narcissa has been giving Dumbledore hell,” Dora said. Aries sighed “I’ll write to her,” he promised “And Andy.” Draco’s arms around him tightened “You can’t go anywhere yet,” he said insistently. He had forgotten that Draco had been born in a time of relative peace. This was likely Draco’s first brush with anything to do with Death Eaters and dying. “How about I put the kettle on?” Aries said, carefully detaching Draco from him. Dora and Draco exchanged looks before nodding. Aries bit back a smile. 

Draco watched him warily, like if he didn’t Aries would disappear. Dora wasn’t any better, except she was pretending she wasn’t watching him. Aries handed them a cup of tea and some biscuits. The children munched in silence. Aries’s eyes drifted to the cracked mirror and he gritted his teeth. Tobias’s betrayal hurt, Aries couldn’t even begin to process how that made him feel but Draco and Dora were his priority for now. Aries could break down later. Or never. Never was preferable. “Are you alright?” Dora asked carefully. Aries tried to smile at her but he was sure he didn’t succeed “I will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so um please don't hate me? 
> 
> it was always planned that Tobias was going to leave and end things with Aries. even if it ended messily i wanted Aries to work through some of his internalised biphobia with someone he considered safe enough to do that with. 
> 
> i'm sorry if you were rooting for them to get together, writing that ending crushed me :(
> 
> EDIT: I wasn't satisfied with that end part so I went back and edited it. Sorry for any confusion.


	18. So Long and Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the ending of my first ever fanfic!
> 
> thanks so much to everyone who's read, commented, kudoed, and bookmarked you guys rock
> 
> the sequel should be up in a couple days but we'll see :)

“Tobias is gone,” Severus said quietly. Aries downed a mouthful of whiskey “I know.” It was only a couple days until the end of term and Aries wasn’t handling it well. The thought of going back to big empty Grimmauld Place depressed him. “I thought things were fine between you two,” Severus said as he poured a glass. Aries hunched in on himself “He doesn’t feel the same way.” Hurriedly he recounted what Tobias had said to him. Severus’s hand clenched around his glass “What a cunt,” he said bluntly. Aries grinned, shocked by Severus swearing. 

“I don’t want to think about it,” Aries admitted “I just didn’t expect him to…” he trailed off helplessly. “It was callous,” Severus growled “To say the things he did.” 

“I know,” Aries sighed “But I’m not sure how much of that is the grief talking and how much he genuinely believes.” Severus raised an eyebrow, an expression of disbelief on his face “Are you going to find out?” Aries shook his head “I have some self respect.” Severus relaxed “Good.” They drank their whiskey in comfortable silence. “I’m going to miss this,” Aries said softly “I know it’s only six weeks but I’m going to miss Hogwarts.” Severus hummed in agreement “Tell any of the brats this and I’ll curse you but I don’t mind teaching them sometimes.” 

Aries laughed for the first time in days “Severus,” he crowed “I know you had a soft spot for them somewhere.” Severus swatted at him irritably “I do not,” he said insulted “They’re just less annoying when they can follow the proper instructions.” Aries smiled, he was sure that was why Severus preferred to teach the Hufflepuffs. They followed instructions faithfully and without any hassle. “You’ve gone soft in your old age,” Aries teased. “Get gone,” Severus scowled without any heat. “I’m only a couple years older than you.” Aries shrugged “You look older.” Severus made a rude hand gesture in his direction. 

Despite term ending in a couple days students are still expected to be in lessons, although they’ve been ending earlier. Aries isn’t teaching anything really. Just going through exam papers and having the students create models of things they’ve learned. One of the Seventh years for example had animated a little figurine of a witch burning at the stake. Aries gave them points for creativity no matter how disturbing it was to hear little high pitched screams coming from the figure. 

“Sir if we fail these exams can we redo them?” Jack Thornberry asked. There was a murmur of interest from the other Fifth Years. “Depends,” Aries answered honestly “You can if you want too but depending on the grade most don’t bother.” A Gryffinor groaned loudly “I’m going to fail and my mum is going to kill me,” she complained. Her friend flicked her “You can always just not tell her,” she comforted. Aries snorted “I’m afraid your O.W.L results get owled home.” 

“Did we do alright?” Percy Weasley asked anxiously. Aries looked at him sheepishly “Er well the thing is I’m not really sure.” There was an explosion of noise “What?” Percy Weasley practically shrieked. Aries waited for them to quieten down “I marked about half of them but then I ended up in the Hospital Wing didn’t I?” The Fifth Years looked sheepish “Are you okay, sir?” Penelope Clearwater said. Aries nodded “I’m fine,” he dismissed. That was a lie. Aries had to drink pain reliever potion every hour or so because that stupid spell had cut deep into him. 

“I can find the list of those that I marked,” Aries said, changing the subject “I know I made a general note of an estimated grade.” He rummaged around the papers on his desk until he thought he found the right one. Turning it over he realised that in fact it was the Seventh Years one. Finally he pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of parchment. It took a minute to read his handwriting. “Good news,” Aries said cheerfully “Everyone on this paper passed.” There was a faint cheer. “This is alphabetical, so I’m afraid that people on the second half of the register aren't going to know just yet.”

Oliver Wood shrugged “We won the Quidditch Cup, nothing can drag me down anymore.” Aries rolled his eyes at Oliver’s enthusiasm. The Gryffindor’s had been celebrating for days, Harry had apparently caught the Snitch in record time, beating Slytherin for the House Cup as well. The points Harry and his friends got for going after the stone didn’t hurt either. “Your O.W.Ls are important too,” Aries reminded him. He turned to the rest of the class “How many of you are taking History to N.E.W.T level?” About five or six students raised their hand. Aries scribbled a note of it. 

The bell rang and the students began to pack up “You get your results tomorrow,” Aries called after them “Remember to go down to the Hall at eleven to collect them.” Some of the students yelled back a confirmation as they ran out the door, in a hurry to get out into the sunshine. Aries was surprised to see Harry hovering unsurely by the doorway, clutching something wrapped in cloth. Aries beckoned him in. Harry looked nervous for some reason as he stood in front of the desk. 

“I have your knife sir,” Harry said as he handed the bundle over “Professor Snape said I should give it to you in person.” Aries raised an eyebrow “I wasn’t aware you and Severus have ever had a conversation together.” Harry shrugged “He was waiting for you to wake up.” Aries unwrapped the bundle to reveal his knife. It was a thin little blade, more for poking a man full of holes that outright hacking at him. He slipped the knife back into his boot. “Thank you,” he said sincerely “Is that all you wanted?” Harry shifted slightly “Dumbledore said that Snape tried to save me so he could be even with my Father.” Aries scoffed before he could stop himself. 

He gestured for Harry to sit down “Harry,” Aries said gently “Before I say anything I just want you to remember that when people are young they say and do stupid things, your Father was a good man but he wasn’t always the nicest.” Harry shifted in his seat “Was my Father a bully?” he asked quietly. Aries shook his head “He and Severus hated each other and sometimes both of them went a bit too far. It was actually my brother’s fault that James saved Severus’s life.” Harry looked startled, “I didn’t know you had a brother, sir.”

Aries grimaced “I don’t like talking about him,” he said firmly but then continued “My brother played a cruel trick involving Severus, and when he told your Father he rushed to go stop Severus from being killed. Severus was under the impression your father was in on the joke and never forgave him.” Harry looked to be deep in thought “But then why did he save me?” Aries pursed his lips “Probably because of your mother. Her and Severus grew up together and were friends until they fell out in their Fifth Year.” 

Harry choked on air “Snape was friends with my Mum?” he demanded. Aries nodded “Didn’t your aunt ever tell you? They grew up in Cokeworth I think.” Severus had been very, very drunk when he’d spilled that little titbet, normally he avoided talking about his childhood at all cost. Aries had seen enough bruises on Severus over the years to know that at least one of his parents had been abusive. “Aunt Petunia doesn’t talk about my Mum,” Harry admitted. Aries frowned “Like at all?”

Harry shook his head “I didn’t know her name until Hagrid told me.” Aries clenched his hand into a fist “I’m sorry,” he said softly “You deserve to know what your parents were like.” Harry brightened “Hagird gave me a photo album so I’ve got more pictures of them now.” Aries grinned “That was a lovely thing for him to do.” It was really nice of Hagrid to sit and put that together for Harry. Harry’s expression darkened a bit “Sir do you think they’d be proud of me?”

“Of course they would be,” Aries reassured immediately “Why wouldn’t they be?” Harry looked down at his feet “Because you nearly died and you killed Quirrell because of me!” “Harry,” Aries said instantly “Look at me.” Miserably Harry looked up. “I would have killed Quirrell anyway, he was a threat to all the students here and it was my choice.” Harry opened his mouth to protest. “No, listen to me, I jumped in front of that spell to protect you. You were an eleven year old facing off against a Dark Wizard, you wouldn’t have stood a chance surviving that spell.” 

“I just feel so guilty,” Harry admitted. Aries knew how hard that was for Harry to admit. “It wasn’t your fault, yes it was reckless of you to go after that stone but if you hadn’t Quirrell would’ve gotten away with it and Voldemort would have returned.” Harry still looked hesitant. Aries softened his tone “You did a very good thing Harry, a very brave thing, and your parents would’ve been so proud of you for standing up to Voldemort.” Aries pretended that he didn’t see Harry discreetly wipe his eyes. “Sorry for bothering you,” he muttered. “My door’s always open for you,” Aries told him “Even if you feel like it’s something trivial.” 

Harry stood up “Ron and Hermione are waiting for me,” he said “I’d better get back.” Aries nodded his head “Of course. Thank you for returning my knife.” “Bye sir,” Harry called as he walked out the door “Have a good holiday!” Aries called after him. He wondered how long Harry had been bottling this up for. Aries should probably offer him counselling, it was traumatic seeing someone die in front of you for the first time.

It was twelve the next day when Dora burst through the History of Magic classroom, scaring the shit out of the Fourth Years who were chatting happily about their results. “I got an Outstanding,” she shrieked, her hair bright yellow “I got an Outstanding! I passed! I passed!” Aries stared at her bemused as she sort of danced on the spot “That’s wonderful,” he said grinning “But I’m in the middle of a lesson.” Dora looked unrepentant “I can become an Auror! Take that Snape! I passed your stupid lesson!” Aries couldn’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm “Go back to your lesson Dora.” Dora gave him a jaunty wave as she turned to go skip down the corridor whistling merrily. 

Aries turned to the Fourth Years, an amused look on his face “That’s why it’s important to study,” he said with a straight face. The Fourth Years still looked a bit shocked by her enthusiasm. “Was that Tonks?” a Hufflepuff asked. Aries nodded “It was.” The Hufflepuff giggled “She set a cauldron on fire in our common room once.” He wouldn’t put it past her. The chatter in class gradually resumed. 

Draco passed as well with flying colours. When he came to Aries strutting, proudly holding up his results, he ruffled Draco’s hair. “Well done,” he praised “I’m proud of you.” Draco puffed up, looking remarkably like the peacocks Lucius is fond of. “It was expected really,” he bragged. Aries looked at him exasperated at his arrogant tone but he let it slide. Draco had done well, even if he was a bit pompous about it. 

Aries pointedly didn’t think about how sour things had ended with Tobias. Even when his successor had arrived for a quick tour before summer started. Charity Burbage was a stern looking witch though she smiled readily enough when introduced to everyone. Aries thought she was friendly but then again he had thought that about Tobias too. “Well she seems to know what she’s talking about,” Severus observed quietly. Across the room Professor Sprout laughed at something Charity Burbage said. Aries grimaced and drank a bit of whiskey “Seems too,” he echoed. Severus squeezed his shoulder briefly. Aries tried to smile at him “I’ll get over it eventually,” he reassured Severus, the words feeling a bit hollow. 

All too soon it was time for Aries to pack and as much as he dragged his feet about it he knew he should. He packed the delicates first, the vials of potions ingredients and his blood. Then the rune stones which still exploded though not as bad as before. Parchment and ink, hygiene stuff, clothes, all the stuff he’d bought in Hogsmeade over the year. The letters from his cousins, Remus and Lydia were the last to be packed. They were carefully tied together in green ribbon and stored in a pocket. A grin tugged at his mouth when he remembered the plans he had arranged with Lydia for over the summer.

Aries sighed and sat down sadly on the bed which he’d stripped of the quilt to put in the wash. He couldn’t believe a whole year had passed already. Aries had dreaded starting this new job but he found he enjoyed teaching. He enjoyed helping the students learn and grow. The fact that Hogwarts was chaotic and loud was just a bonus. Aries had missed Kreacher but he’d miss Severus and the other staff as well. Even stern McGonagall who had softened to him slightly after he had killed Quirrell for Harry. He was consoled by reminding himself that it was only six weeks. 

Aries and the other teachers saw the students off to the Hogwarts Express. The Seventh Years either in a rush to start a new chapter in their lives or dawdling to spend more time in the castle that had been their home for seven years. The Sixth Years were looking around with some trepidation as they realised that next year they’d be leaving too. The younger years were off quickly, content in the knowledge they’d be back next year for another year of learning. There were shouts, screams, hollering, and laughter. Someone had let off a firework that exploded in a shower of blue sparks. 

“Why so sad?” Dumbledore asked merrily. Aries turned to look at him as the last of the carriages departed “It’s strange,” he said “To see everyone leave.” Dumbledore softened “They’ll be back next year to learn new things and face new challenges.” Aries smiled at him which seemed to surprise Dumbledore “I just didn’t expect to feel this much grief,” he admitted. Dumbledore chuckled slightly “Ah the most difficult part about being a teacher, letting your students go.” Aries smirked slightly “Have a good holiday Professor.” Dumbledore bobbed his head slightly “And you too Mr Black.” 

Aries Flooed home, expecting to be greeted with an empty house. Instead he got Kreacher hopping around excitedly a tray full of cakes and tea balanced precariously in his hand. Narcissa was there, looking prim and proper in formal robes. Andromeda, smiling at him, dressed informally in a mix of wizarding and muggle clothes. Ted was grinning at him, looking exactly like his daughter. He was a contrast to Narcissa in his muggle clothes. “What are you doing here?” he asked dumbly. 

“Welcoming you home of course,” Narcissa said primly. Andromeda was much warmer as she enveloped him in her arms “Welcome home,” she whispered. Aries hugged her back tightly, still not believing they were here. Andromeda only reached up to his chin but he felt she cast the largest shadow in the room. “Thank you,” he whispered quietly. Narcissa hugged him next much to his shock, Cissa normally wasn’t a physically affectionate woman. “You had me worried sick,” she scolded “But I’m glad you killed him.” Aries huffed a laugh “Blacks always pay their debts.” Ted clasped him on the shoulder “You gave everyone a fright,” he said conversationally. Aries grinned at him “I didn’t mean too,” he reassured him.

They didn’t give Aries time to put down his bags before he was hustled off to the parlour and given a slice of cake to eat and a cup of tea. “Kreacher is glad Master is home,” Kreacher croaked. “I’m glad to see you too Kreacher,” Aries said “I’ve missed you.” The old House Elf went scarlet (making him look awfully like a cherry) before he picked up Aries’s stuff and vanished with them. “Cissa, don’t you have to get home for Draco?” Aries asked. Narcissa shook her head “Not for another few hours.” Aries relaxed, the last thing he wanted was to steal time from Narcissa and her son. He still couldn’t believe his cousins were actually here to welcome him home. It was nice to have his family together again.

Andromeda set her tea down “Tell us everything,” she softly ordered. Aries took a bite of cake before replying “Well I suppose it started with the troll…” As he talked he could see their faces change from polite, to horrified, and then angry as he revealed Quirrell’s betrayal. Ted shook his head “Disgraceful that is.” Andromeda’s hands were white from gripping the table too hard “What a worm.” Aries beamed at them “Let’s hope next year’s quieter then!” 

In the years to come, he’ll look back on this moment and shake his head. What a poor, naive fool he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't help but slip in a little Game of Thrones reference there. 
> 
> I might edit the early chapters so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> I've also been thinking about writing little outsider perspectives or scenes that didn't quite fit in the main fic. please let me know what you think :)


End file.
